


一些摸鱼

by Flicker_Castle



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 66,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flicker_Castle/pseuds/Flicker_Castle
Summary: 自娱自乐摸鱼 谨慎阅读
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	1. Hurricane

Hurricane

Erling Haaland / Marco Reus

*单纯搞黄

*ABO

亲吻有时会是柠檬味的。哈兰德在十六岁的时候和初恋女友接吻，那个女孩子是个Beta，只有唇彩甜蜜的味道和可乐糖的气泡，很长一段时间哈兰德认为亲吻就应该是那个味道的。但罗伊斯吻他的时候，哈兰德感觉自己被浓郁的柠檬的甜酸气味包裹了起来，茫然眩晕幻觉。这不算是太过绵长的接触，年长的Omega跨坐在十九岁男孩的大腿上，胳膊环绕着哈兰德的脖颈，手指似有若无地抓着他脑后的头发。  
“你在等什么？”罗伊斯挠着哈兰德的后颈，分不清是哄小孩的安慰还是情人间的调情，“我甚至以为我在对着一尊雕塑自慰。”  
对年轻的Alpha没有比质疑更好的催化剂。罗伊斯似乎很了解这一点，他开始笑，有一点调侃也有一点轻慢，这完全惹恼了哈兰德，他探身过去，近乎是咬，开始了第二次接吻。时间长了些，哈兰德是一位天生的狩猎者，拥有为了俘获猎物蛰伏的耐性，大抵是天性，他舔着罗伊斯的唇舌，毫不客气地掠夺着Omega口中的氧气，伴随着啧啧的水声。哈兰德完全没有注意到罗伊斯的脸颊发红，无师自通似的开始抚摸罗伊斯的腰身，多特蒙德的队长无论在什么时候腰板挺直，放松下来的时候却意外的柔软，顺其自然的，哈兰德循着本能往罗伊斯的连帽衫里摸，被他用胳膊挡了一下，“干嘛啊。”罗伊斯按住他却又往他怀里蹭了蹭，有意无意地碰到了年轻人掩藏不住的蓬勃，哈兰德摒住了呼吸，张了张嘴不知道该说什么，脖子开始发红，这时罗伊斯才偷笑出来，说，逗你玩的。  
哈兰德掐住罗伊斯的腰，他有些恼火，罗伊斯就像在他的欲望上撒野的羚羊，而他这强大的野兽却抓不住他，没办法按在利爪之下，用自己的气味打上标记，拆骨入腹。  
罗伊斯早就不是愣头青小男孩儿了，哈兰德这个年纪的Alpha想什么他瞥一眼就看得出来，他咬着下嘴唇想要忍住笑意，抬起胳膊把连帽衫脱了下来，只剩里面贴身的黑色背心，他是出了名的白，颜色的反差让人看得口干舌燥，哈兰德下意识地咽了一下口水，“帮我解开。”罗伊斯拉着哈兰德的手腕挂在自己腰间的皮带上。  
干脆利落是哈兰德很鲜明的一个标签，解开了皮带还顺便帮罗伊斯把牛仔裤给扯了下来，被他捏着耳朵说猴急。哈兰德不理会他这一茬，顺着他的腰线往下摸，伸到了内裤里，像所有青春期男孩性幻想情节一样，揉弄着杂志上性感漂亮的Omega的屁股，只不过哈兰德是在摸FIFA封面上的——现在还成为了他的队长。  
罗伊斯被他摸得有了脾气，膝盖往上一抬顶住他的胳膊：“你是不是不会？”哈兰德顿了一下，手下更没了轻重，低下头去亲罗伊斯的肩窝，更衣室统一的沐浴液，为什么队长身上还有其他的香味，他柠檬味的信息素，淡淡的奶香味，浓稠的蜜糖还有一些清爽的咸涩的气味。哈兰德咬住罗伊斯的锁骨，感受到Omega梳理着自己的头发，轻飘飘的充满柔情。  
“我的袜子里。”罗伊斯在哈兰德的耳边轻声说，“袜子里有一个安全套。”  
哈兰德的身体抖了一下，小心翼翼地、不敢轻举妄动似的顺着罗伊斯的大腿摸向他的小腿，然后抓着他的脚腕折起来，罗伊斯眨了眨眼，乖巧地抱住自己的膝盖，那只包裹在白色袜子的脚就在身前了，他像调皮的小孩似的晃了晃脚，动了动趾头，哈兰德深吸一口气剥掉了他的袜子，那个安全套就掉在了他们之间。  
“来吧。”罗伊斯说，“我们做爱。”  
哈兰德又一次咽了咽口水，罗伊斯抱紧他的颈肩让他能腾出手来撕开那个玩意儿，然而，“大场面先生”，哈兰德有着他这个年龄大部分人都不会拥有的星光，也相应的拥有不符合他的年龄的稳重，有什么问题，深呼吸，总能解决，然而被队长，漂亮的、年长的、Omega队长的注视下撕开一个安全套然后操他似乎不在他的稳重的管理范围内。  
“算啦，给我吧。”罗伊斯是看不下去了，伸手拿过来，一只手拿着，偏过头用牙齿轻而易举地撕开了，然后他闭上眼又开始主动亲吻哈兰德。哈兰德的亲吻像是狩猎，追捕他的目标，而罗伊斯倒像是玩弄，猎物已经在掌控之下，剩下的是享受它的挣扎，满足自己的恶趣味，他轻轻吮吸着哈兰德的下唇，勾引他进入自己的口腔，然后在他全身心投入这个亲吻，想要占得先机，取得胜利的时候，罗伊斯却握住了哈兰德的下身。  
德国人的严谨甚至体现在性爱上。罗伊斯两只手包裹住他，细致的抚慰着那个地方，毛茸茸的头顶蹭着哈兰德的下巴，像是趾高气昂的猫咪，只不过猫不会让哈兰德自身体深处蔓延一股又一股的滚烫岩浆，而Omega会，罗伊斯会。  
“现在小孩都这么纯情吗？”罗伊斯轻哼着，“安全套撕不开，估计前戏也不会做，是不是？”哈兰德不回答他，闹脾气似的用额头去拱罗伊斯的脸颊，去咬他冰凉的耳垂、脸颊还有锁骨。  
“摸摸我。”罗伊斯半闭上眼睛，任由情欲遍及了全身。哈兰德照做了，从脖颈到蝴蝶骨，顺着脊椎摸下去，久久停留在尾椎骨上，罗伊斯在他的身上用手指给自己做前戏，眼底一片水光，睫毛颤动着，仿佛下一秒就会滴下水来，哈兰德奇怪地感觉到了冒犯，他拉开罗伊斯的手，不由分说地将自己顶了进去，几乎让罗伊斯背过气去。  
“……小混蛋。”罗伊斯紧紧抓着哈兰德肩膀，咬着牙，夭折的前戏让他此刻头皮发麻，分不清是疼的还是爽的，哈兰德打开他的方式急促又粗暴，像他的年纪一般，浩浩荡荡，毛毛躁躁，不讲究步骤和方法，长驱直入，似乎在瞬间就想要把罗伊斯的内里全部品尝干净，“你这样和别人做爱会被踹下床的。”  
“但是我在和你做。”哈兰德笨拙地去碰了碰罗伊斯的脸颊，学着大街上哄女朋友的男友那样，“我以为你这样会爽。”  
罗伊斯被年轻Alpha的回答说得没了脾气，他调整了一下呼吸，张开腿环住哈兰德的腰，试探性地向下坐了坐，这几个动作有让哈兰德微微不快，但有自知自己没有任何不高兴的立场，罗伊斯是非常少见的Omega，又长得惹眼，性格热络，比他年长不少，见识过的——优秀的Alpha——比他多多了，意识到这一点的哈兰德更加不高兴起来，大概是Alpha的劣根性在作祟，他明明并没有在性这个意味上喜欢他的队长，这个Omega离开这个房间，曾经亲吻过谁，以后会和谁亲密都跟他应当毫无关系的。  
“埃尔林。”罗伊斯忽然叫他的名字，“Omega跟你想象的一样吗？”他又一次低下头，伸出灵活的舌头舔起哈兰德胸口，后颈上微微泛红的腺体就那样暴露在哈兰德的眼前，Omega最脆弱的部分还有白色月牙状的疤痕，一些传闻不合时宜的进入哈兰德的脑海里。  
别的Omega是怎么样的，哈兰德不知道，但他猜绝不会像罗伊斯这样，允许他进入到那么深的地方，稍微用力就可以挺入生殖腔，Omega会彻底臣服，哈兰德只需要射在里面，队长就是他的了，也不会就这样把腺体亮出来，哈兰德可以摸，也可以亲吻，哪怕轻轻的啃咬可能都不会激起罗伊斯的反抗。  
他没什么害怕的，Alpha不会让他感到恐惧和无措。  
大部分事情，哈兰德希望他第一次就能做到最好，毕竟有时候并不会给自己第二次机会，但有些事情，哈兰德想，不得不承认还是要熟能生巧，没有办法一下子就拿下。  
他后来把罗伊斯抱了起来，按在墙上进入的更深，几乎是在Omega的生殖腔边缘打转，罗伊斯发出断断续续地闷哼，几次叫他的名字又没有把话说下去。  
“还像个雕像吗？”哈兰德在罗伊斯高潮的瞬间一只手掐着他的腰，另一只手扳过他的脑袋强迫队长看着他，“我以为你挺了解我的？”  
罗伊斯茫然的望着他，好一会儿才回过神来，然后立刻露出一个年长者特有的微笑，他说，第一次的话，做得不赖。

—


	2. Small Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> threesome预警  
> Open Relationship预警
> 
> Erling Haaland / Jadon Sancho  
> Erling Haaland / Jadon Sancho / Marco Reus  
> Marc-Andre ter Stegen / Marco Reus

Small Talk

“所以，就剩最后半年了，你们‘大学里必须完成的十五件事情’都做几项了？”罗伊斯从冰箱里取出啤酒，赤脚踩在地毯上回到客厅，桑乔和哈兰德正在那儿更新社交软件、用平板看搞笑视频，他们两个来给罗伊斯送社团新一年的合影，虽然罗伊斯已经毕业有几年了，但是这个传统一直保留着，正好也给他们俩来找罗伊斯玩的理由。  
“怎么大学还有必须要做的事情吗？”桑乔接过冰凉的铝罐，单手拉开了递给哈兰德，“逃课？打架？夜不归宿？”  
罗伊斯不客气地用啤酒冰了一下桑乔的脸，冻得小孩呲牙咧嘴：“你净想着不上课——等着。”罗伊斯探身爬在沙发上拉开旁边柜子的抽屉，翻了翻抽出一张报纸，抖落开塞到桑乔手里。  
那是一张几年前的校报，整整一个篇幅都是所谓的“大学里必须完成的十五件事”，桑乔大概扫了一眼，诸如恋爱、一醉方休、在舞池中不顾一切的热舞、交杯酒、一场球赛这样的事项，“看起来——”桑乔摸了摸嘴唇，一股灰尘的味道，“其实我们大部分都做完了，你看嘛，都做过了。”  
“还有没做过的吗？”哈兰德终于看完了那个小狗和小猫的视频，凑过头去看那张报纸。  
“大概吧。”桑乔轻咳了一声，把报纸给了哈兰德，挪威男孩儿数了下来，做过做过做过做过——没做过。  
罗伊斯忍不住笑了出来，哈兰德的脸都红了，赶快扔开那张报纸，桑乔应和他说这种东西太无聊了，马尔科你怎么会对这个认真：“年轻嘛，那时候，更何况那是我朋友编的，怎么都意思意思。”  
“那你都做过了吗？”哈兰德问他，端起啤酒挡住自己的表情，看着罗伊斯点了点头，“——包括那个？”  
“没有别的意思。”桑乔举起两只手做了一个投降的姿势，似乎他这样的话罗伊斯就不会跟他生气，“我很好奇，你跟哪两个做的。”  
“3P吗？”罗伊斯摸了摸鼻子，“就是和……哎，说了你们也不认识——不过看你们两个这个甜甜蜜蜜的架势，这项大学期间是没戏了吧。”  
桑乔和哈兰德对视了一眼，有些事情真的没办法让罗伊斯知道。哈兰德和桑乔说话纯粹是为了要当时做他新生引导的学长罗伊斯的电话。那时候桑乔成天和罗伊斯呆在一起，好像全学校的人都知道他是罗伊斯最喜欢的学弟，有些胆子小的就都从桑乔这儿入手，送礼物、递情书、说好话，而桑乔就和倒垃圾似的，转头就忘光光，继续给罗伊斯刷游戏排行，没什么感觉，但是莫名其妙的，哈兰德的出现却让桑乔感到了烦躁，挪威人在一个比较单纯的环境里成长，不加掩藏自己的喜欢，炙热的、灼烧的像个太阳，他在桑乔的介绍下正式见到罗伊斯就直白地询问他是不是单身，夸他的眼睛长得好看。  
“如果没有我的话，马尔科现在通讯录起码还要长一半。”桑乔在罗伊斯毕业、他俩前后脚又到他的实验室实习之后这么和哈兰德说，他们下班后在酒吧里喝酒，“你明白我的意思吗？”  
“意思就是，你是个从中作梗的闹脾气的小孩。”哈兰德摇晃着杯子，冰块撞在玻璃上稀里哗啦响，“任性杰登，你被马尔科惯坏了。”  
桑乔眯起眼睛，表情变得有一点危险：“你喜欢马尔科，我也喜欢马尔科。”哈兰德愣了一下，其实他早该注意到的，桑乔讨厌被罗伊斯叫“小孩”，喜欢被外人评价“你还怪照顾你学长的”之类的话，哈兰德不应该因为桑乔推给罗伊斯的名片的时候那么爽快就产生误会，他只用一眼就喜欢上了穿着黑T恤帮他跑前跑后的罗伊斯，而桑乔呢？  
“抱歉，我有点迟钝。”哈兰德嗤笑一声，举起玻璃杯和桑乔的杯子碰了一下，“不过也不怪我，你天天在INS上点赞大胸长腿姐姐，谁知道你其实觊觎着身边的漂亮学长呢？”  
“滚。”桑乔白了他一眼。后来没过几个月，桑乔和哈兰德就真的“滚”在了一起。进入新的社会环境的罗伊斯很快也有了新的社交圈子，甚至是新的爱情，而酒精又是世界上最糟糕的东西。两个失恋的倒霉蛋儿喝了一整夜的酒，然后理智在哈兰德把桑乔按在自己出租房的床垫里的时候彻底烟消云散。  
他们成为了情侣，三个礼拜之后在社交软件公开了他们的关系，罗伊斯分别给他们两个人点赞还留下了一如既往的让人捉摸不透他想表达什么的emoji。  
“也不是没有可能。”哈兰德抓了抓脑袋，“我和杰登分别列过一个赦免名单。”桑乔差点把嘴里的啤酒喷出来。  
“哦——就是，”罗伊斯比划着，“那种见到名单上的名人可以打一炮而另一方不能生气？你们还玩这个哦。”  
“是啊，我们是幼稚的小孩。”哈兰德咧着嘴说，他瞥了一眼桑乔，英格兰人有些局促不安，“我们俩审美差太远了，但还确实有一个名字是一样的。”  
“哇哦。”罗伊斯托着下巴，饶有兴趣，“是谁？安妮·海瑟薇？莱昂纳多·迪卡普里奥？”  
哈兰德意味深长地看着他，桑乔低着头默默喝酒，整个罐子都空了，罗伊斯发出一声轻笑，眼看着男孩儿把啤酒罐子捏瘪。  
“是你，马尔科。”桑乔闷声说，“我们两个的名单上都有你。”  
罗伊斯愣了一下，但随即他脸上的笑容扩大了：“这么喜欢我啊？”语气调侃而戏谑，哈兰德第一次体会到桑乔被他当作彻头彻尾的小孩看待的恼火。他喜欢他们，毫无疑问的，但是罗伊斯没有把他们任何一个当真。或许是毫无诚意的嘴上功夫又或者是稍纵即逝的依恋，他没有把他们当回事的。  
“是啊，喜欢到做梦都在操你。”哈兰德大声说，桑乔一声不吭，拿过他的啤酒开始喝起来，被揭开底牌，全然没有一开始想要窥探他所不知道的罗伊斯的私生活的勇气。  
罗伊斯眨了眨眼，他说，好啊，3p，我也不介意。  
“别拉上我。”桑乔仰头把酒喝完了，抓着两个空罐子站起身往厨房走，罗伊斯看着他的背影转过头朝哈兰德无辜地忽闪了一下睫毛，哈兰德深吸一口气探身向前吻住罗伊斯的嘴唇，比他想象中的还要柔软甜蜜，鼓起勇气伸出手臂环住罗伊斯的腰，以前在更衣室的时候他曾偷偷目不转睛地盯着换衣服的罗伊斯看，他抬起胳膊，深色的上衣像退潮一样离开他的身体，露出白生生的皮肤，有时候还会泛着剧烈运动之后的粉红色，肋骨清晰，而腰间却又有着柔软的脂肪，哈兰德现在正摩挲着那里，那条腰线令人遐想。  
桑乔从厨房过来时就看到这样的场景，他的男友正在和他的学长——他长达三年的暗恋对象亲热，罗伊斯太会应付亲密行为，哈兰德又不知道在脑海中排演过多少次这样的场景。  
他们停下了，罗伊斯瞥见桑乔便转过头朝他勾勾手指，“过来。”他说。哈兰德张开双臂向后靠去，颇为挑衅的朝桑乔笑了一下，这有些过分了。于是，桑乔走过去，抓住罗伊斯的头发粗暴的让他抬起头和自己接吻，比起刚刚那一个吻，罗伊斯和桑乔之间的更像是两只豹子的较量，凶狠，猛烈。哈兰德甚至闻到了火药味。  
“小野兽。”罗伊斯把自己拉开，舔了舔嘴唇，他觉得有些出血了，杰登·桑乔这小子真是太狠了，“你们两个，平时都是怎么做的？做给我看？”  
桑乔又没了气势，他抽动了一下鼻子，哈兰德拽着他的手腕把他拉到自己大腿上，手伸进他的T恤里，桑乔的喉结滑动了一下，低下头咬住了哈兰德的嘴巴，来回的亲吻间两个人互相把对方的衣服脱掉了，然后又没过多一会儿，感觉上来了，桑乔解开哈兰德的牛仔裤伸进去给他套弄，哈兰德也不闲着，在桑乔脖颈间咬了几个痕迹之后也开始揉搓他的。罗伊斯在一边看着很想吹个口哨但又觉得太煞风景，咽了咽口水，盯着两个年轻人线条分明的腹肌还有在手掌间的器官。老实说，这可比自己几分钟前想象的辣多了。罗伊斯抿着嘴唇也解开自己的牛仔裤，脱掉一半开始自慰，鼻腔发出几声闷哼吸引了那两个人的注意。  
“所以，你是分散了我们的注意力开始自己玩起来了吗？”哈兰德挑眉，罗伊斯撇了撇嘴像是在撒娇：“那我能怎么办？看着你们浓情蜜意，还不许我自己——”话还没说完，他就被一直不和他对视的桑乔握住了下体，英格兰人迅速的搓动他，罗伊斯发出一声惊喘，“等一、等一下。”罗伊斯抓着桑乔手臂，“茶几下面有安全套和润滑剂。”  
“马尔科，说实话，你在这个地毯上被多少人干过？”哈兰德看桑乔很容易就找到了压在几张碟片下面的东西。  
“小孩管自己。”罗伊斯说，示意桑乔把润滑剂倒在自己的手上。  
“我来吧。”桑乔轻声说，挤了一手，哈兰德那边顺势扒掉了罗伊斯的裤子。  
“靠。”罗伊斯低声骂了一句，任由哈兰德正面把自己抱在怀里，没等他说什么，挪威人又开始吻他，凭心而论，吻技青涩的很，在罗伊斯那儿排不上号，然而男孩儿有他自己独有的炽热，烧的罗伊斯的浑身发烫。桑乔在他身后猝不及防地进入了一根手指，罗伊斯下意识的绷紧了身体，“放松点，队长。”哈兰德用上了罗伊斯学生时代的称呼，让这一切变得羞耻了起来，“别紧张，是杰登而已。”  
什么而已啊！罗伊斯掐了一下哈兰德肩膀又被抬着下巴亲，后穴刚刚适应下来桑乔就又塞入了一根手指，并且开始亲吻他的后背。  
桑乔是在报复。罗伊斯感受到在他体内的手指非常不安分，根本不像是在扩张，是在捣乱，恶作剧似的四处探寻。“杰登，别玩了。”罗伊斯靠在哈兰德怀里，桑乔又进入了一根手指，还模仿着剪刀的手势，膝盖抵着罗伊斯的大腿让他没办法合拢双腿，“杰登.....！”  
“好吧好吧，队长说了算。”桑乔勉为其难，“转过去。”  
“什么？”罗伊斯茫然的眨了眨眼，下意识的抬起头看见哈兰德朝自己露出一个有些羞涩的笑容。  
哦，该死的情侣，他们在什么时候商量好的。  
罗伊斯愤恨的想，被两个男孩儿推着换了姿势，膝盖跪在地毯上，上半身趴在桑乔的怀里，他曾经最喜欢的学弟正温柔的抚摸着他的头发，罗伊斯半闭上眼睛，感觉到哈兰德握上了自己的腰，然后便是被开拓的疼痛，还有冲上头顶的快感。  
“操。”罗伊斯骂出声，哈兰德这小子，人高马大，那儿也大，杰登·桑乔到底有没有给自己好好做前戏。“嘘嘘嘘，放松，马尔科。”桑乔低下头，捧住罗伊斯的脸，他吻了吻学长的额头和鼻尖，然后看着罗伊斯露出坏笑，头一偏含住了自己的手指，模仿着口交的动作舔着他的手指。  
“你说喜欢我。”罗伊斯被哈兰德顶弄得声音破碎，夹杂着抑制不住的呻吟，“你说你喜欢我，那，哈啊，有做过关于我的春梦吗？”  
怎么会没有。桑乔有无数个憋屈的夜晚都是有关罗伊斯的。也许是白天他的队长靠得太近了，带着沐浴液的香气和属于他自己的味道，告别的之后桑乔都还能闻得见，男孩儿躺在床上，他耀眼的、漂亮的学长闯进他的梦乡，强硬的掠夺了他的全部意识。  
“我在你的梦里，做了什么？”罗伊斯喘息着问他，哈兰德弄得他无法用自己的胳膊支撑住身体了，不可避免的向下滑去，桑乔抱住他，近乎用气声说，你用嘴，用嘴帮我做。  
“这样。”罗伊斯喘了两口气，撑起上半身，刚刚要继续动作，哈兰德一个挺身正好碾压在敏感点上一下子惊叫着软了腰，“唔，埃尔林，你就不想你男朋友爽一下吗，啊？轻、轻一点.....！”  
哈兰德毫无歉意的揉着罗伊斯的屁股，但是动作确实又慢了下来，给足罗伊斯时间去含住桑乔的下身。  
“是这么做的吗？”罗伊斯侧过头舔弄着桑乔，一缕额发掉落下来，桑乔伸手给他别在耳后，然后手指就停留在了那里，像是对待爱答不理的猫咪那样轻轻挠着他的耳背，而罗伊斯居然配合得发出舒服的呜咽，彻底含住那里，灵活的舌头照料到每一寸，桑乔不得不克制自己不直接操进罗伊斯嘴里。这真的太过分了，那些曾经让他魂牵梦绕的片段不及这一刻万分之一。  
哈兰德忍耐够了，攀着罗伊斯的后背向前顶，罗伊斯没有撑住跌在桑乔怀里，“抱歉。”罗伊斯条件反射似的道歉，握住他又要低头去给他口，桑乔按住了他的肩膀，“用手就可以。”桑乔小声说，“就……用手没关系。”罗伊斯眨了一下眼睛，哈兰德在他身后笑了一声。“如果你想这样的话。”罗伊斯说着伸出手开始给桑乔套弄，与此同时哈兰德还在操他，不时地有忍不住的呻吟从喉咙里发出，动作也磕磕绊绊，罗伊斯本来手就不大，做起手活来总是欠缺些什么，但是有些人做这些事是在视觉上给人极大冲击的，桑乔看着罗伊斯称得上乖巧地在自己面前，低着头，垂着眼帘，仔仔细细地照顾他的东西，脸颊一片潮红，抬起眼，哈兰德在对面朝自己笑。靠。  
罗伊斯公寓的客厅有一面巨大的落地窗，没有拉上窗帘，下午这时候阳光毫无阻挡地投射进来，烤得人皮肤发烫，他们都热得不行，罗伊斯在桑乔和哈兰德的前后夹击下最先达到高潮，他回过身拉着哈兰德和他接吻，然后脱力地靠在他身上喘气，而哈兰德一手抱着他，另一边把桑乔拉过来，两个唇齿交缠了一会儿，互相给对方弄了两下也都释放出来。地毯弄脏了，罗伊斯躺在上面自言自语说没关系，晚一点送去洗，桑乔躺在他旁边过了一会儿才回过神，提起内裤就去翻哈兰德的牛仔裤口袋，拿着烟盒和打火机往厨房走，哈兰德把罗伊斯剩下的啤酒喝掉了，靠在沙发上想要说点什么还是没有说。  
罗伊斯缓了一会儿，翻了个身，把手机翻出来，哈兰德瞥了一眼上面有几个未接来电和未读信息。罗伊斯手指翻飞的回复着，然后在桑乔抽完烟走回来的时候说，一会儿我男朋友过来接我出去约会，你们什么打算？  
“什么？”桑乔的声音透露着惊恐，他不知道罗伊斯现在和别人在谈恋爱，他看向哈兰德，挪威人的表情也很糟糕，他们都以为罗伊斯现在是单身，这就让这一场3p变了味。  
“啊，对。”罗伊斯似乎也意识到自己的发言有些问题，他坐起身，叹了口气，“我男朋友和我是异国恋，Open Relationship？算是吧，他在国外也会给自己找点乐子的，所以不用有负担，他不会介意的。”  
桑乔和哈兰德又对视一眼，罗伊斯被一条信息逗笑了，“我去冲个澡，你们可以在这儿再待一会儿，冰箱里有酒还有吃的，茶几下面有外卖单和优惠券可以用。”桑乔和哈兰德都没说话，他俩坐在沙发上似乎有些焦躁。  
罗伊斯心情很好。桑乔不愿意去仔细思考是他们刚才发生的事情让他这样高兴还是在国外的男友飞回来给他的惊喜。半个小时之后，罗伊斯从房间里出来，他洗了个澡，还是他常用的沐浴液和洗发水品牌，气味熟悉，没有抹发胶，柔软的头发被他捋到一边，换了连帽衫和深色的牛仔裤，裤脚挽起露出一截脚腕，他说，我下楼啦，你们自便。  
随着房门被打开又关上，桑乔仰面躺在沙发上，他也不知道自己在难过什么，胸口就是莫名的发酸，他早就已经知道的，大学时期罗伊斯也有男朋友，但是那种感觉是不同的。哈兰德起身站在落地窗边，他看得见罗伊斯出了楼门，径直走向一个金发寸头的男人的面前，他几乎是跳着进入那个男人的怀抱，他们拥抱，仿佛下一刻是世界末日。他回过头看桑乔，他们在过去的两个小时里拥有过罗伊斯的片刻注意，然后彻底的失去了他。  
“他也不会属于那个男朋友。”桑乔说，“他不会属于任何人的。”  
哈兰德没有接话。  
几个礼拜之后，罗伊斯发了一条可怜巴巴的INS，照片上是机场和一个拖着行李箱的男人，他用一连串的emoji说，“男朋友又走啦TAT”，间接地公开了他的感情生活，桑乔和哈兰德都给他点了赞，然后两个人决定了毕业旅行到南美去。

—END—


	3. 圈套

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mats Hummels / Marco Reus
> 
> *Jadon Sancho第一人称单口相声（不好笑（所以其实是评书（？

圈套

1  
圣诞节过后新年以前，我们就联系不上马尔科了。没人会担心，虽然这样说有点自夸，但就是从我的人头在黑市上悬赏超过八位数之后，马尔科就颇为放心地玩儿起了失踪，让我这个刚过二十岁大关的年轻人提前过上带孩子的日子。  
.......一起吃外卖打游戏怎么不算看管了？总不会出去招惹是非，给维特塞尔他们添堵！  
话说回来，这次真的没人在意还是因为瓦茨克在我们发现马尔科不在城里之前就告知我们老大要出去一阵子，处理一些事情，地盘上碰见来找他麻烦的直接弄死，不要废话。  
埃尔林听到这个消息摩拳擦掌，他还没怎么见过马尔科，我不觉得挪威大个子是想给老大排忧解难，更像是最近巡街太无聊，还不如和乔瓦尼打电动来的刺激。来找马尔科的，悬赏金没有个七位数都不好意思开口叫他的名字。正合埃尔林的胃口。  
不过，对于我，这个消息只意味着马尔科的大平层空了出来。“老大别担心，我会去照顾你的花花草草的。”我这么和马尔科发了短信，理所当然地没得到回复，然后我就招呼乔瓦尼、埃尔林一起去马尔科的公寓做扫除。  
他俩都是去年年底被佐尔克先生从小混账堆里揪出来的，没过多久马尔科就出去做事了，所以都没去过马尔科那儿，从一楼的门厅就开始没见过世面的哇哇叫，到了顶层更是对我们这一行的未来有了不切实际的幻想。  
“我们要从哪里开始打扫起来？”乔瓦尼四下看着，似乎在找清洁工具，“主卧室不能去吧！我看电影里都是这么演的，床底下都是武器。”  
“我不知道马尔科把他的儿子们都藏在哪儿。”我说，指了指客厅，“我们从他的游戏机开始清扫。”  
埃尔林和乔瓦尼这才露出恍然大悟的表情。  
我只有一点点带坏小孩的愧疚，毕竟是马尔科把他们丢给我的。

2  
年初，生意清淡，不管是政府还是街上都还沉浸在假期的休闲之中，所以我们整整在马尔科家里窝了一个礼拜，只有乔瓦尼会做饭，可是他又不愿意在我和埃尔林打游戏的时候一个人进厨房，公平起见，我们叫了一个礼拜的外卖，甚至用马尔科压在茶几玻璃板下面的优惠券点了一次法餐，吃的舌头都活了。  
这样的生活导致电话响起来的时候，我居然有点恍惚，爬起来揉着脑袋去接，习惯性的屏住呼吸，却被背景音里的埃尔林暴露了个底儿掉。  
“在我那儿？”马尔科开门见山，语气平淡，不知道什么个情况——生气是肯定不会生气的，我也不是第一回这么干，就是有点突然，让我摸不着头脑，“埃尔林？”  
“和乔瓦尼。”我说，“出什么事了吗？”  
马尔科报上一个地址，是多特蒙德的安全屋，他说你过来一趟。  
我下意识地咽了一下口水：“用我叫上别人吗？情况怎么样？”  
电话那头笑了一声，稍微放下些心来，马尔科在某些方面很大条，但在工作上不开玩笑，甚至有些较真。  
“就你一个人来。”马尔科回答说，“没什么，就是我们两个都受伤了，善后不太方便，你来帮个忙。”  
他说的轻描淡写，我可又把心提到嗓子眼里了：“你和谁在一起？”听他的口气不像是我们的人。  
“是......呃，你认识的。”马尔科说的支支吾吾，“反正你过来就行了，没事的。”  
后半句话有点像耍无赖又有点像哄小孩。我大声地叹了口气，就是要让马尔科听见，强调了一遍是不是就要我一个，他说是。

3  
和马尔科在一起的是个条子。  
我闯了一路红灯，这个最喜欢的车和牌子估计要吊销，但是什么也比不上我们老大重要。结果，我赶到周边静悄悄的安全屋，蹑手蹑脚地推门进去就看见一个人抱着马尔科在接吻。  
“咳！”我刷了一下存在感，他们两个同时转过头，看清了脸，我差点一跺脚扭头就走。  
气人也不带这么气的。我心想，火急火燎地赶过来，就给我看这个，老大被人按着亲就算了，还被个条子按着亲。  
这条子还是从我们这儿洗白上岸的。  
这种事让谁遇见了也不免骂句脏话。  
马尔科站起身，抹了一下嘴巴，也不跟他说话，招招手叫我过去。  
“你过来！”这要是让副头听见了准要说教我，虽然平日里不给老大面子第一名就是他，但有外人在场最会给老大排面的也是他。现在有个外人中的外人，条子，在这儿，我这么不客气，肯定不行，但我真的很生气，“我们在这边说话！”  
马尔科以为我是闹小孩脾气，踏着“我来哄孩子了”的脚步走过来。我更生气了，抱起了胳膊。  
“解释起来有点复杂。”马尔科站在我面前，凑近了我才发现他的胳膊上缠着绷带。  
“那你先给我解释解释这个。”我说他的手臂。  
“有一个储存卡。”马尔科轻声说，“内部文件被偷了出来，是政府合作名单，上面有多特蒙德工业。出现了一点小差错，蹭破了一点皮，问题不大。”马尔科停顿了一下，“当时还在场的就是慕尼黑的有关部门。”  
我一下子就明白了怎么回事，包括为什么会有条子的事儿。看门狗也得有链子。每次扫黑除恶负责搞我们的就是那条链子。下狠手不下死手。  
“是谁拿走的？”我问，能把马尔科——勉强算上条子——搞得无法善后，肯定不是什么小角色。  
“重点不是谁拿走的。”马尔科摇摇头，“是谁还想要。”马尔科指了指自己，“一次。”又指了指在玩自己腹部绷带上的蝴蝶结的家伙，“两次。”  
“你是说......”我皱起眉头，按理说马尔科的仇恨值应该比较高，毕竟那个大脑袋现在是个正经编制，弄死了不好交代。  
马尔科点了一下头：“你说他为什么遭到伏击了向我求助而不是报警呢？”

4  
因为他想占你便宜。  
关于胡梅尔斯这个脑袋，我都是听现在在荷兰的尤利安说的。马尔科和副头都是属于那种对过往只字不提的个性，是不会拍拍沙发盘起腿给我们讲当年他们是怎么一道闪电似的把整个北威州轰成了一片黑。  
尤利安是搞情报的，有些事他知道不奇怪。他跟我说，这个人警校毕业但被瓦茨克先生带上道儿，后来又回了警局，一度被怀疑是卧底，马尔科亲自带人查，发现真的是调换工作而已。还有，还有，马茨是马尔科的前任。  
在年纪越来越小的打手成为话题之前，多特蒙德在道上最受欢迎的谈资就是我们老大的绯闻。出趟活儿回来，马尔科又多一个蓝颜知己。一开始我还对这些传言有些气愤，那些故事里描绘的马尔科过于奇怪，但是到后来我都淡定了，什么马尔科又去谁那儿一夜未归——打游戏没叫我罢了。唉。  
话说这么多，意思就是马茨·胡梅尔斯没什么特别的，众多乌七八糟的道听途说中的一个而已。尤利安和我神神秘秘地说，但又讲不出什么所以然，我就当他是收集信息出了差错，听听就过去了。  
现在看来，恐怕是有点故事。只不过哪有前任会在火烧眉毛的时候打啵的？  
马尔科跟我解释完，拉着我去和胡梅尔斯面对面。  
胡梅尔斯很冷静地和我挥了一下手，还哟了一声，完全没有刚刚被我捉到他亲了我们老大的窘迫，理直气壮的让我有点不爽，于是我又拉着马尔科走到一边。  
“可他是个条子！”我压低了声音，但胡梅尔斯还能听到，“他现在还是个条子！”  
马尔科的眼睛眨了眨，他似乎故意避开了这个问题，但被我一问又不得不面对它。  
“我知道。”马尔科说，“但你让我怎么能看着他这样？”  
我现在算是明白了为什么会有人说马尔科心软了，我只看到了他对别人手起刀落的冷漠样子，没意识到他的刀刃向外是要保护一些柔软的东西。  
“所以。”我说，“他真的是你的前男友吗？”  
马尔科愣了一下，他说我不知道。  
“嘿，小家伙。”胡梅尔斯突然插话，他捂着自己的伤口，可能是麻药劲儿过了，还有点呲牙咧嘴的，他是在叫我，马尔科下意识地把我拉到身后，向那个条子挑眉头，“现在的情况就是你们老大信我，你质问他的事情他这半个月已经考虑过很多次了，倒也不必再让他内心受谴责，等顺利过了这个关，让他从头到尾给你讲一遍，我觉得马尔科是乐意的。”说着他朝马尔科挤了一下眼睛。  
“我没什么故事可讲。”马尔科飞快地说。  
“可是你说服那谁的时候——”  
“你闭嘴！”马尔科恼羞成怒，转过头又放轻声音跟我说，等回去我再给你详细解释。

5  
胡梅尔斯一直拉着马尔科和他说话，他们交谈声音很小，还在说德语，模模糊糊的我几乎听不懂，只听见马尔科带着鼻音说不行，然后胡梅尔斯用膝盖碰了碰马尔科的腿，像逗猫一样挠了挠他的手背。  
我是真的看不下去了，站起身站到窗边，结果玻璃上还能映出来他们两个在交头接耳。  
忽然我注意到外院有一阵悉悉索索的动静：“老大，这附近有野猫吗？”  
“嗯？不，应该——”马尔科话还没说完，我们就都反应过来那不是野猫。  
电光火石间，胡梅尔斯按着马尔科的肩膀把他扑在地上，而我不幸慢了半拍，又靠近窗子，被气浪掀翻，吃了一嘴的羊毛地毯。转过头一看马尔科，整个人被胡梅尔斯环在怀里，只有一丛金发露在外面，不知道的还以为他是伤的比较重的那个。  
所以说不是他想占你便宜。是你也想被他占便宜。  
我一想到自己居然因为这个生气便更生气了。  
“咳咳。”马尔科从地板上爬起来，推了推胡梅尔斯，正要说什么，就听见胡梅尔斯说没事儿，伤口没开宝贝儿。  
“你们到底干什么了？！”我跳着脚问道，“你对我们老大——”  
“一片赤诚之心，你这个年纪不需要操心。”胡梅尔斯接过马尔科伸向他的手站起身，拍了拍灰尘，“等你长大了就明白了——”语重心长，一般是已经归隐田园的魏登费勒先生来做饭的时候会操的腔调。  
不知道为什么，我觉得他俩的调调相似，但直觉这个条子不是想要说教而是想要炫耀。  
“你的意思就是你喜欢马尔科呗。”我问他，虽然现在有些事情很明显，但他未必会真的从嘴巴里说出来。  
“好了，嘴炮时间结束。”马尔科打断我们的对话，他有点紧张，“一会儿就打进来了还有功夫在这儿八卦？我们先安全了不好吗？”  
他说的对，虽然我特别想挑衅那个条子，胡梅尔斯也很想让我搞清楚状况，但马尔科开口了，我们就只能乖乖的听着。

6  
我们换了三辆车。我这时候才隐约意识到这件事有些超出我想象的庞大。我问马尔科到底有什么人在这里面。  
“我不能说。”马尔科一边打方向盘一边说，“真的，杰登不是我不相信你，只是这件事知道的越少越好。”  
他都这么说了，我是一点办法也没有，只好把自己砸在汽车后座上：“那你总得有什么可以告诉我的，比如你们两个怎么又搞到一起了。”  
“这个......也不能说。”马尔科没有否认他和那个条子有点什么，“而且现在不是说这个的时候，马茨和我的关系有点复杂，现在的情况也很难说，所以等这件事结束了，我再解释给你。”  
一直被我揣测会跳出来宣示主权的人没有说话，好吧，看起来真的有点严肃。我叹了口气：“我要做什么？”  
“在下一个路口我把你放下。”马尔科说，“你去把我的公寓炸了。”  
“什么？！”我和胡梅尔斯同时惊呼。  
“三十七层那个？！”胡梅尔斯好像非常不可思议，“我可给你花了大价钱找人弄的那个壁画！”  
“早就拿白漆盖住了。”马尔科说，“我炸我房子，关你什么事。”  
我摇摇头，有一种爹妈吵架插不上话的无力感。  
不过这个是我左右不了的，马尔科把我在下一个路口放下，我套上兜帽像刚结束凌晨狂欢的大学生，摸了摸口袋拿出一副耳机塞上，刚打开就听到引擎启动的声音，以及马尔科的说话声。  
开什么玩笑，我怎么可能那么乖。马尔科就是多特蒙德，多特蒙德又有什么是我不能知道的呢？  
“说真的，我觉得不能硬抗。“是胡梅尔斯，“你就算让你的英格兰小狮子把你家炸了也不会有人信你因为和我旧情复燃脱离了多特蒙德。”  
操，居然他们两个打的是这个算盘。我还以为他们是打算伪造失踪，死人好办事。  
“首先，我跟你没有旧情复燃，你不要自作多情！”马尔科说，“其次，谁不会信？多特蒙德不会信，你们那有关部门也不会信。重要的是谁会信。”马尔科停顿了一下，“最后，杰登·桑乔，你听够了没？”  
突然被点名，我吓了一跳。耳机出现了一些噪音，窃听器被发现了，应该是被胡梅尔斯拿在手里，他笑了一声。  
“你们这小家伙儿还会监听自己老大？”  
我的脸颊有点发烫。  
“让你干什么就干什么。”马尔科还是在和我说话，“办得好了就不追究你偷偷在我那儿打游戏点外卖的事了，管理员都跟我打电话了，你们半夜太吵了。”  
我赶紧点头，然后反应过来马尔科看不到，说话也听不到。  
“就这样。”马尔科说完了，胡梅尔斯把窃听器扔出了窗外，被轮胎碾了过去。

7  
我回到马尔科的公寓，赶走埃尔林和乔瓦尼花了一点时间，确定他们回到自己家之后我才开始着手准备点房子。  
忽然我想起来胡梅尔斯说的壁画。马尔科说他用白漆盖了起来，但就像我来给马尔科的绿植浇水一样是个谎言。这间公寓没有白墙，只有壁纸。  
我走到客厅，那里有整间房子最大的一面墙。我站到沙发上，用力撕开墙纸露出了里面的样子。  
那的确是一面壁画。是一片风景，看过去像是从落地窗向外望，草地秋千足球还有一棵茂盛的，不知道是不是真实存在的地方，还是单纯的一个中产阶级人生的宣传画。  
虽然不是我欣赏的类型，但是烧掉确实很可惜。不过没办法，我到现在都没有一个稳定落脚的能称之为“家”的房子，总是在各种出租房辗转，偶尔能住上好房子还是伪装身份的需要，里面摆放的都不是我的东西。  
马尔科这间公寓确实会给人对我们这一行一些不切实际的幻想。比如很有钱，比如会有个家。  
家是不会有的。我将烟头扔在地板上的时候忽然有点难过。马尔科很念旧，他很容易接受新鲜事物，但他也抓着陪伴他很久的东西不放。用了很多年的冷兵器在抛弃的时候会叹气，开了很多年的车报销的时候会说可惜了，不是装模作样的戏谑，而是真的打心底里的舍不得。  
前男友留下来的壁画都只是贴上壁纸假装不在这儿，整间公寓都没了，他会郁闷的吧。  
也不知道为了那个条子值不值得。我很多事情不知道，但是隐约能猜得到如果不是因为胡梅尔斯，马尔科才不会搅合的那么深。政府名单上有多特蒙德工业又怎么了呢？需要借刀杀人的又不是我们。

8  
自从新闻报道过某高级公寓顶层因清洁工失误导致失火之后，很长一段时间没有马尔科的消息。我一直在关注着新闻，这辈子都没这么认真的看过这个频道，同时也在暗网上打探，但都没有那个储存卡和所谓的名单的消息，这件事就像凭空消失了一样。  
不过准确来说，如果不是马尔科那天晚上找我帮忙，到现在我是一点都不会知道政府其实被偷了文件，而且多特蒙德被人盯上了。  
直到四月初的一天，副头找到我，让我跟他跑一趟。  
卢卡什穿着三件套，夹着公文包，好像下一秒就要说“我方当事人认为”，但是他说，走，去见你老大。  
“马尔科回来了？！”我从沙发上跳起来。  
卢卡什点点头：“兜了大半个地球，终于舍得回来了。”  
“那......”我吞了一下口水，“储存卡呢？那个名单的事情解决了吗？”  
“没有储存卡。”卢卡什一边和我往外走一边说，“也没有名单，这是莱比锡那边的圈套。”  
原来从一开始就没有政府合作名单，多特蒙德这只金毛猎犬需要的是信任和一些一个世纪以来积攒下来的默契，白纸黑字的东西最可靠也最没用，多特蒙德和慕尼黑有关部门靠自己，自然就不会做一些没有用的事情。  
莱比锡是最近横空出世的执行人，各种原委太过复杂，想多了脑壳会痛，总而言之是给多特蒙德和慕尼黑了一点小下马威。  
“瓦茨克先生是不介意啦。”卢卡什说，“他们明面上的打来打去也就是动动咱们的皮毛，要是合起伙来对付咱们就没意思了。”  
“然后他老人家就把马尔科推出去当靶子？”现在想想还是有点心惊肉跳。  
卢卡什想了想说：“这个主要是那边的意思。”  
“啊？”  
“马茨可能觉得铁饭碗还是不够刺激。”卢卡什笑道，“而且和他们现在的上司不太合拍，想想又打算回来。”  
“还能这么玩？！”第一次听说能洗白去给政府打工就已经让我大跌眼镜了，现在告诉我还能再跳回来？！  
“没什么不行的。”卢卡什说，“哎呀，职业嘛，小伙子别这么紧张，打卡上班哪儿不是上啊？”  
这话是不是有哪里不太对。我琢磨着：“对了。”我想到了马尔科，“那么，老大知道吗？”  
“他知道。”卢卡什说，“就是不知道他知不知道马茨在跟他出国前就已经和他们上司谈了，也就是说他们不是出国避难，而是——”卢卡什斟酌了一下，“度蜜月？”  
我说，马尔科看起来很聪明其实很傻但有时候他是装傻，我觉得那个大脑袋还是敢这么骗他玩，下次炸的就不是马尔科的公寓了。  
卢卡什耸了耸肩：“反正马尔科让我给他送复婚协议书。”  
等等。  
”复婚？！”我觉得我的下巴要合不上了，卢卡什也没有任何开玩笑的痕迹。  
“是啊。”卢卡什反问我，“你不知道当年为了转移资产他俩结婚的事情？现在想想有那么多种处理方式，他俩选了这种果然还是有一腿的。”  
我不想说话了。卢卡什不愧是卢卡什，接受能力真好。今天晚上我要是告诉埃尔林指不定他怎么反应呢——不，埃尔林可能只会哦一声，我还是告诉尤利安好了。两个。

9  
刚到马尔科给的地址我就又受到了冲击。  
那是一栋米白色的别墅，外面带一个小花园，温馨精致，而且，这个景色我好像在哪儿见过。草地秋千足球还有一棵茂盛的树。这不是中产阶级人生的宣传画，这是胡梅尔斯画给马尔科的未来。  
“你脸色不太好？”卢卡什问我，“晕车了吗？”  
“不。”我捂住了自己的胃，“我就是有点，参透了人生真理。”  
“什么？”  
“天要下雨。”后半句还没说出来，就听见屋子里传来一阵嘈杂，然后是马尔科愤怒的吼声。  
“大骗子！滚！”我都能想象得到马尔科站在沙发上跳脚的样子。  
我们听不见胡梅尔斯的说话，但是马尔科应该还是很生气，因为从窗帘的影子看起来，胡梅尔斯在躲闪什么，刚才的动静又不像是躲避球。  
“我想。”卢卡什夹紧他的公文包，“我们可以改天再来。”  
“我觉得也是。”我立刻答应。  
然后我就和副头悄悄溜了。  
“所以。”卢卡什在回去的路上和我说，“你老大，看起来是很聪明的但其实很傻有时候看起来在装傻，实际上可能是真傻。”  
“禁止套娃。”我摆了摆手，“话说，复婚协议还用吗？我看那阵势，不会半夜我会接到马尔科让我帮忙收拾善后的电话吧？”  
“你放心。”卢卡什露出迷之微笑，“马茨很擅长哄马尔科开心，一直都是这样的，既负责惹他生气又负责捋顺了毛。明天我们再跑一趟。”

—


	4. Dear Patient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jadon Sancho / Marco Reus
> 
> *Mpreg

Dear Patience

从浴室出来，柑橘味的沐浴液都遮不住罗伊斯身上的信息素，他已经怀孕五个月了，再加上刚刚出差回来，即便被滚烫的热水冲洗过也没有完全把疲惫去除，原本在飞机上，罗伊斯计划回来洗个热水澡就舒舒服服睡一觉，等着桑乔来吻醒他叫他吃晚餐，但现在他需要先做点别的。  
小家伙前阵子期末考试，罗伊斯正好也有个工作需要去十天柏林，所以桑乔就搬回宿舍住了，前天结束考试和朋友出去玩了一晚上，昨天才拎着一堆复习资料回来，又是打扫卫生又是买菜准备晚饭，细致得很，然而罗伊斯一进家门就知道气氛不太对，桑乔没有黏着他——以前刚谈恋爱的时候，罗伊只要一出差，不管时间长短，桑乔总会在见到他的第一时间把他抱一个满怀，几乎要把整个人都埋在他颈窝里，像个等到主人回家的小狗狗一样，罗伊斯调侃他到底是喜欢自己还是只是喜欢他身上的味道。  
“因为喜欢你，所以喜欢你身上的味道。”桑乔会直接这样说，“甜甜的。”罗伊斯拿他没办法，揉揉大男孩儿毛绒绒的卷发，凑过去亲吻他，再在沙发上吻作一团。  
说起来，其他人都说自己的味道凉凉的，没什么人提起甜味。想着，罗伊斯下意识的又去摸后颈上的标记，已经快成形一年了，偶尔想起来，罗伊斯心里还是会被触动一下——怎么就栽在小朋友手上了呢。  
罗伊斯只穿了一件宽大T恤，当时买来就是当睡衣穿的，桑乔的确给他准备了短裤，但他没穿，光着两条腿就出来，靠在厨房门口一声不吭地看桑乔准备晚餐。  
唔。果然是要当爸爸的人了。背影看起来都这么可靠。  
“你怎么没有穿裤子？”桑乔把烤盘放进烤箱，转过身来看着罗伊斯皱了皱眉，“刚回来，去睡一觉吧。”  
“太热了。”罗伊斯拎起领口扇了扇，糟糕，味道有点太浓郁了，闻起来像是今天晚饭在蜜罐子里，“而且也没有那么累。”  
桑乔露出不可置信的表情，视线从罗伊斯的脸上移到他的小腹，那里已经明显的隆起了，按照头三个月的阵仗，桑乔真的不信罗伊斯舟车劳顿之后不想倒在床上睡觉，于是他走过去扳过罗伊斯的肩膀，把他往卧室推：“去睡觉，饭好了我叫你。”  
“那你要陪我。”罗伊斯的语气很软，有些撒娇的意味，他很少用这样的方式和桑乔说话，怎么说呢，好歹也是三十岁的人了，和小孩，即便是自己的男朋友这样说话还有些怪难为情的。  
虽然，罗伊斯知道桑乔很吃这一套。果不其然，桑乔愣了两秒就点点头，回到房间就脱掉外套侧躺在罗伊斯身边，拍了拍他的背说，睡吧，我陪你。  
罗伊斯闭着眼睛停了一会儿，又睁开，动作很大的翻过身，吓了桑乔一跳，伸手护着他，抬起眼正对上罗伊斯湖水一样的绿眼睛：“我回家你都没亲我。”  
桑乔整个人僵硬了，罗伊斯假装没注意到，闭上眼睛，一二三，男孩儿把嘴唇靠了过去，原本只是浅尝辄止，但在几秒钟之后一切变了味道，罗伊斯把手从被窝里伸出来，环住桑乔的脖颈，把他不断压向自己，同时完全不控制自己的信息素了，浓稠腻人的蜂蜜味立刻充满了房间，桑乔似乎绷着一根弦，小心翼翼的环抱住罗伊斯，手轻轻抚着他的小腹，生怕压到他。  
“要做吗？”罗伊斯在桑乔耳边问道。  
桑乔深吸了一口气，咽了咽口水，没说话。罗伊斯的手顺着他的胳膊滑下去摸到胯下，不轻不重地开始揉捏，十足的勾引，怀孕的Omega太过敏感，自己的Alpha靠的这么近实在是太超过了，而且罗伊斯有意放任，完全没有自我控制，任由情欲遍及全身，一股热流从腿间淌下，“我想做。”罗伊斯的呼吸喷洒在桑乔的颈侧，他开始轻声呻吟，仿佛想象着桑乔操自己这件事就能高潮了似的。  
有时候桑乔都会觉得罗伊斯太作弊。以前就是这样，在很多事情上，年长的Omega处处让着他，把他当小孩，自己稍微想要据理力争一些什么的时候，他就摆出那副样子，柔软的甜蜜的，还有他那要命的信息素，桑乔第一次嗅到就知道自己彻底完蛋了，这家伙的存在就让自己毫无办法——为什么生气来着？桑乔已经没工夫想这个了，哪怕在罗伊斯回来之前已经打好了一摞腹稿，想着这次一定要和他说清楚，但此刻，桑乔只想按着Omega好好的亲吻，然后进入他。  
“唔，杰登.....啊哈......”罗伊斯仰躺在床上，一只手绕过桑乔的脖颈，抓着他的发尾，另一只手死死攥着床单，后穴分泌出体液充当润滑，桑乔轻而易举的就能放入一根手指，很快就是两根，他富有节奏的按压着罗伊斯的穴口，深入浅出，几下就把他搞得逼近巅峰。最开始这种前戏总把罗伊斯搞得苦不堪言，男孩儿不得要领，只知道粗暴的扩张，两三次之后罗伊斯觉得这样不行，握着桑乔的手腕手把手教他怎么做前戏，搞得男孩儿羞愤得不行，那次在床上格外卖力，后来桑乔学的很快，加上罗伊斯很配合，前戏渐渐变得享受起来，但最多是能够放松下来，发出一些喘息，不像现在这样。罗伊斯可以说是一塌糊涂。  
“怀孕真的让你变得很敏感。”桑乔抽出手指探身过去亲吻罗伊斯，这时候罗伊斯才发现他刚才不自觉地把腰部抬起去迎合桑乔，小腹的负重让他的后腰有些酸痛，桑乔也发现了，在他的后腰塞了一个枕头，“你侧躺着，我从背后操你。”  
罗伊斯抓着他的衣领亲他，摇了摇头：“不要，想看着你。”  
“可是......”桑乔意有所指的抚摸着罗伊斯的肚子，罗伊斯笑了一下：“我骑你啊。”  
靠。桑乔下意识的皱了一下鼻子，在恋爱之初他们经常用这个姿势，原因无他，罗伊斯嫌小处男技术太差，不如自己来，桑乔一开始还抗议这个理由，后来发现真的太爽就躺平了，不过没过多久，桑乔还是觉得这样作为一个Alpha也太没尊严了，在第一次陪罗伊斯经历他的发情期的时候把他压在了床上，凭借着年轻Alpha的爆发力和莽莽撞撞把罗伊斯弄得眼冒金星，头昏脑胀，抓着床单喊慢一点。  
超有成就感。  
久违的，罗伊斯按着桑乔的胸口跨坐在他身上，动作很慢，腿间蹭到桑乔的胯骨，握着他的下身撸动两下才对准自己的穴口往下坐。桑乔顺着他的衣服下摆往里伸，紧绷的腰身，圆润的小腹，想要他放松一点。虽然心里有谱，罗伊斯还是不敢太往下坐，进去了一半就停下来缓一缓，桑乔也不催促他，顺着腰线往下摸去，停留在他的臀部，这些天罗伊斯不可避免的胖了一些，屁股的手感更好了似的，桑乔反复揉捏，幸亏他不太会说dirty talk，要不然罗伊斯不确定他能不能坚持住。  
罗伊斯轻轻前后摆动着身体，明明是他说要做现在却磨蹭得不行，即便桑乔知道事出有因，但始终没办法被完全包裹住让他有些心急，还是没忍住揉着罗伊斯的腰催促他再让自己进去一点。“嗯，太深了。”桑乔按在他的敏感处，让Omega产生了错觉，抓着桑乔的肩膀不敢继续往下走，只得桑乔自己顶跨再进去一截，这让罗伊斯几乎软了腰，后穴紧紧收缩，夹得桑乔头皮一阵发麻。  
“放松，马尔科。”桑乔安慰道，抓着罗伊斯的手指亲，“好棒，Babe，自己动一动。”年轻Alpha总用一些花里胡哨的昵称称呼自己的Omega，Babe、Sweetie、Beauty，有时候亲吻和爱抚不会让罗伊斯害羞，反倒这些亲密的称呼让他面红耳赤，此刻也是全身都泛着淡淡的粉红色，握着桑乔的手开始自己上下活动，每一次抽出再进入都精准地按在他的敏感点上，桑乔有时还坏心眼地主动打乱罗伊斯的节奏，又爽又麻，掌心潮湿，脚趾都蜷缩起来。然而，总归是刚刚出差回来，还还有身孕，没多一会儿，罗伊斯就哼哼着抱怨累，桑乔只得起身把他抱在怀里，揉揉酸痛的腰，亲亲额头、眼睛、脸颊，把他放倒在床上，侧躺着，一边亲吻着他的嘴唇顺着下颌线到脖颈，在他笑着说痒的时候猝不及防地开始抚摸他的私密处，一下子把罗伊斯的喘息梗在了喉咙里。  
“舒服吗？”桑乔舔弄着罗伊斯的耳垂，几乎用气声问他，男孩儿压低的声线居然也让罗伊斯一阵颤栗，呜呜咽咽地发出一些意味不明的声音。在他全部的注意力都被桑乔的手法吸引的时候，后颈也被Alpha关照到，条件反射地绷紧了身体，桑乔笑了出来，又用力揉搓了几下，吻着罗伊斯颈后的标记，“我要进来了哦。”  
这种时候这个小家伙儿就很混账。罗伊斯被桑乔抬起一条腿进入的时候迷迷糊糊的想，之前也是的，都把他扒光了还要装作可怜巴巴的问可不可以进来，罗伊斯一边忍住翻白眼的欲望一边觉得小Alpha真的太可爱了。现在他说这种话……就完全是调戏吧。  
桑乔环抱着罗伊斯，一开始手抚摸着他的腹部，过了一会儿就来到了罗伊斯的胸口，Omega的身体还没有开始为即将出生的孩子做好准备，胸部还是平坦的，但确实非常的敏感，桑乔轻轻揉弄两下就忍不住想要他停下来。  
“别玩了，杰登。”罗伊斯的牙齿都在打颤，下面被桑乔塞得满满的，一直在生殖腔边缘按压，又爽又有些不满足，后颈被Alpha蹭着，又痒又疼，就连胸口都被占据着，精力完全不够用，被快感反复碾压，呼吸都是错乱的，“杰登……别，别弄了。”  
“我看你挺享受的嘛。”桑乔轻吻着罗伊斯的脖颈，搞得罗伊斯心痒，转过头来要他亲，桑乔便抱着他凑过去吻住他的嘴唇，顺势顶开Omega的生殖腔，罗伊斯也因此抖了一下，眉头紧皱，长长的睫毛沾着泪水眨动着，桑乔搂紧他，转移了注意力，长驱直入，进入到最深处。  
他们不常进入生殖腔，总怕弄出点什么来，但现在这个情况……好像也无所谓了。上次是纯粹玩大了，桑乔的中期作业总有一部分的计算错误，罗伊斯打完三个商务电话回来都没弄好，毫不客气地嘲笑了一下可怜的学生，然后就径直坐到桑乔怀里给他看数据，他在阳台呆了好长时间，浑身都是凉的，信息素再收敛在标记他的Alpha面前都有着淡淡的气味。属于他的气味。桑乔听他给自己解释原理，心猿意马，手不老实的往罗伊斯衬衫里伸，“好好学习啊。”罗伊斯拿钢笔敲他的脑袋，结果得到Alpha说又不是明天交的答复，坚持了也没多久就一起滚到地毯上了。做前戏的时候，罗伊斯还记得提醒桑乔戴套，等到完全纠缠到一起就把这件事抛到脑后了，甚至进入了生殖腔，爽的欲生欲死压根不记得这件事，清理过后桑乔连连道歉，罗伊斯一边安慰他自己会吃药一边拉着他继续在沙发上亲热，然后就彻底忘记这件事了。  
结果就是一个月之后，罗伊斯拿着阳性的验孕棒在桑乔眼前挥来挥去，说洗手间还有六个一模一样的，要看看吗？桑乔字面意义上的吓傻了，脑子里立刻浮现各种奇怪的青春电影，然而听着罗伊斯建议接下来的打算才慢吞吞地反应过来，他的Omega比自己大十一岁，事业有成，资产状况优良，组建家庭对于他的年纪来说根本不是一个值得惊恐的事情，他能够应付发生的一切意外。会手忙脚乱的只有他自己而已。  
“这是我的想法。”罗伊斯走上前环住桑乔的脖颈，“你怎么想的？如果你要分手的话，我会疯掉的。”  
怎么可能。桑乔抱紧罗伊斯，把脑袋埋在他的肩窝里，深深吸了一口气，怎么可能舍得放开你啊。更何况，现在我们之间有了一个生命，你和我的。  
“我之前学着怎么做男朋友。”桑乔闷声说，“现在我也会学着怎么当个好父亲。”  
罗伊斯拍了拍他的脑袋，说，我也是的，我们一起。  
之后发生了一系列措手不及的事情，难熬的生理反应，不言而喻的压力，但总归慢慢的解决了，磕磕绊绊就到现在了。  
高潮的时候，罗伊斯几乎要虚脱了，喉咙也有些沙哑，发不出什么声音，桑乔搂抱着他被他加紧，也很快就释放出来。抽出来缓了一会儿要起身给罗伊斯倒杯水却被拽着不让走，Omega急切地抱着他，少见的流露出一些不安和依赖，这让桑乔胸口不合时宜的热了起来。  
“怎么啦。”桑乔的拇指蹭着罗伊斯还很潮湿的脸颊，“有哪里不舒服吗？”  
罗伊斯低下头埋在他的怀里，摇了摇头，闷声说，你之前为什么看见我不开心？  
桑乔一愣，没想到罗伊斯会直接问他。年长的Omega总是把他的一切看得很透，几乎可以说是了如指掌，一些小心思他都看得明白，只是不说，不怎么会直接询问他的心情和缘由，罗伊斯好像都知道的。  
这次也不会例外。桑乔想，他只是想要知道，想要听自己说出来。可是这种事……怎么可能说出口啊！明明怀孕还要到处出差工作，这种话让他说出来太像是对罗伊斯的工作指手画脚了，而桑乔觉得他不能这样。  
“别不开心。”罗伊斯也没等桑乔回答，额发蹭着他的下巴，“一个客观事实，杰登，我比你年长，不是一岁两岁的那种，是整整十一岁，我会条件反射地照顾你，这我也没办法控制，因为……因为我太喜欢你了。”罗伊斯又抱紧了一点桑乔。  
“我知道。”桑乔轻轻抚摸着罗伊斯柔软的金发，“所以，你也得理解我，偶尔……偶尔也想被你依赖，马尔科，无论是现在这个时期还是以后，我都可以被你依靠的，我想让你知道这一点，在我面前你可以变得柔软、脆弱甚至是需要爱护，没关系的。”  
“那……”罗伊斯从他胸口抬起头来，湿漉漉的绿眼睛转了转，“我现在就要爱护——我想吃牛油果冰激凌。”  
桑乔笑了一下，作势要起身：“好，我去给你买，你睡一会儿，回来吃晚饭，嗯？”  
罗伊斯抓住他的手腕，把他拉下来交换了一个亲吻才放他走开。

—


	5. 主题：树洞，开玩笑问队友是更喜欢游戏还是我。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1311  
> 论坛体

主题：树洞，开玩笑问队友是更喜欢游戏还是我。

#0  
然而，十秒钟过去了，他依然专注着塞尔达。

#1  
？不然呢。

#2  
十秒钟过去了，LZ只得到了一个“不然呢”。

#3  
不专注塞尔达还专注你吗？

#4  
只有我关心LZ为什么要这么问吗？

#5  
注孤生啊，妹子都这么问了还专注游戏，塞尔达就这么好玩吗？

#6  
是啊。

#7  
好玩啊。

#8  
特别好玩，强烈安利。

#9  
我永远喜欢任天堂.jpg

#10  
我也知道塞尔达好玩啊，我有全系列，他就是在玩我的游戏机。

#11  
LS是LZ？

#12  
既然你知道塞尔达好玩，那就应该能理解队友不理你吧！更何况你自己也说了只是开玩笑。

#13  
LZ，我给你一个建议，不如加入他！一起玩！

#14  
对！加入他！然后手滑，看看他是会生气还是会生气还是会生气。

#15  
LS别这样hhhhhh打游戏旁边还有妹子陪的宅男怎么也不会生气吧！

#16  
可是这是一个在妹子问出“你是喜欢我还是游戏”的时候专注游戏的宅男啊————

#17  
死肥宅，不要妹子给我！

#18  
死肥宅，玩妹子游戏机还不理妹子！

#19  
什么死肥宅，我队友他身材很好的，大概率比在座的各位运动细胞都好都是谦虚的说法了。

#20  
当着人家妹子说队友是死肥宅不太合适吧233

#21  
我说什么来着233

#22  
19L是LZ？话说我一直很好奇“队友”一般很少有这种说法吧？

#23  
身材很好……？无图无真相。

#24  
没有图片的话身高体重都报上来！！

#25  
身高就不说了，他个子倒是不高，但是小小的很可爱不是吗？

#26  
不是啊？

#27  
LZ妹妹摘摘滤镜（

#28  
有点被LZ萌到22333

#29  
我能get到LZ的萌点，小个子的男孩子真的蛮可爱的！没有压迫感！

#30  
可是小个子的沉迷游戏还不理LZ的……可爱吗？

#31  
可爱啊。  
猫在电视前打游戏就很像小仓鼠（）

#32  
LS是LZ？  
LZ你是真的不好了。

#33  
LZ你先披个马甲吧，这样说话老是搞不清楚。

#34  
想不出什么ID，我推特的ID就经常被队友们取笑（生气

#35  
第二次了，队友到底是什么设定（？啊……一般都是同事同学之类的吧！

#36  
你的推特ID是什么啊？冰蝶乱舞爱的魔力转圈圈？

#37  
这根本不是被取笑的问题吧！！会被质疑智商的吧！！

#38  
队友，就是队友啊？大家有共同的目标并且为之奋斗，我们是一个团队。  
哦，这样说可能同事也很准确，说顺口了，大家就当作同事来理解吧。

#39  
不知道为什么我觉得LZ不像是软妹子，像是……御姐。

#40  
小个子运动系宅男（这种属性真的存在吗）X高冷花痴（？御姐

#41  
会有被取笑的推特ID怎么看也不会是高冷那款的吧？

#42  
话说，LZ，你暗恋对象还在打游戏吗？

#43  
是啊。  
以及他不是我的暗恋对象。

#44  
？？？？？不是暗恋对象你问这种问题干什么？？

#45 松鼠很坏  
开玩笑啊。

#46  
一瞬间不知道该吐槽LZ的ID还是她的发言……

#47  
LZ你是认真的吗？

#48  
我觉得LZ是个嗲妹，松鼠很坏……过于嗲了吧！

#49  
我有个问题，LZ你为什么会看他打游戏，或者说他为什么会在玩你的游戏机？

#50  
居然还在打游戏……

#51  
LS对塞尔达有什么误解吗？

#52  
我永远喜欢任天堂.jpg

#53 松鼠很坏  
前阵子入了新游戏机在INS上秀了，今天工作结束他就问我要不要一起打游戏，就是这样啊。  
然后结果他自己一个人沉迷。（冷漠.jpg

#54  
那LZ你怎么不加入进去呢？

#55  
会入新机的应该多少也会玩吧，LZ一起和他玩啊。

#56  
对啊，这样也算有共同话题吧！

#57 松鼠很坏  
嗯？他是来帮我刷纪录好让我周末和另外的同事炫耀的啦。那个小家伙更坏，总是嘲笑我打游戏菜，可是松鼠很会玩啊，没想到吧！

#58  
……LZ不是软妹不是高冷也不是嗲妹，她是天然系。

#59  
不光那个小家伙没想到，我也没想到。

#60  
哈哈哈哈，宅男的形象突然高大了起来，一心一意为妹子刷纪录啊这是2333

#61  
哈哈哈哈，所以LZ不要怪他不理你啦，在给你打纪录呢2333指不定多紧张。

#62  
诶，你男神游戏水平有多好？

#63  
突然就从死肥宅变成男神了23333

#64  
不过队友不是LZ暗恋对象吧，不算男神？

#65  
你看看LZ的发言，摸着良心说，LZ对队友的滤镜还够不上男神款吗？

#66  
所以其实是……很会打游戏很会运动的小个子男神 X 天然系小妹妹？

#67  
有点萌（捂脸

#68 松鼠很坏  
不知道你们误会了什么，我不是小妹妹，我比他年纪要长。  
不光年纪大一点，职位也高一点吧。

#69  
？！LZ突然在我脑海里又变成御姐了。

#70  
天然系御姐吗……糟糕好萌，LZ我也很会打游戏，而且我打游戏的时候还会聊天的。

#71  
你会回答LZ“你喜欢游戏还是喜欢我”吗？

#72  
那当然选择任天堂

#73  
………………

#74  
还不如不聊天呢。

#75  
LZ，很多真心话都是用玩笑说出来的，你诚实告诉我，你到底为什么问他标题的问题？

#76  
LZ你真的不喜欢他吗hhhh

#77 松鼠很坏  
喜欢啊，怎么会不喜欢，他那么有趣。不过真的不是暗恋啦，也不是男神。  
问他这个问题……就真的只是开玩笑，我们之间总开这种玩笑，如果这样就算有意思的话，我可能已经男朋友一打了。

#78  
你们的玩笑开得很……有趣。

#79  
我觉得LZ有一套自成的逻辑体系……哪里都很奇怪（）

#80  
NSDD，LZ你的逻辑太无懈可击了。

#81  
什么，我CP BE了？

#82  
那LZ原本期待队友回答你什么啊？

#83 松鼠很坏  
喜欢我啊，这还用问？

#84  
LZ真的天然系。

#85  
……

#86  
我知道为什么队友不回答了，即便是队友真的喜欢LZ，这么说了，LZ也会因为自己是开玩笑问的这个出发点得出队友也是开玩笑的这个结论……  
简·直·无·解。

#87  
突然为队友感到心痛（）

#88  
哪个宅男会抛下自己的游戏机去给别的妹子刷纪录呢。

#89  
草，原来队友不是LZ男神，LZ是队友女神！

#90  
那队友的沉默其实是……害羞？

#91  
我的天呢（）居然是这样（）

#92  
其实在LZ说队友可爱的时候一切就注定了。

#93  
LZ是出于母爱（？说队友可爱吗？

#94  
倒也不必是母爱……

#95  
人设过于复杂，我拒绝跟楼，什么时候有“谢谢大家我们在一起了”再艾特我。

#96  
什么松鼠很坏，根本就是LZ很坏！

#97  
在队友这个视角看来，LZ真的好恶劣啊23333

#98  
帮女神刷纪录还要接受女神的灵魂拷问23333

#99  
问题是你的真心会被女神误解为开玩笑23333333

#100  
你们太幸灾乐祸了233333

#101 松鼠很坏  
什么幸灾乐祸？我怎么恶劣啦？

#102  
女神回来啦？

#103 松鼠很坏  
什么女神……这个称呼我真的是……别这么叫了（尴尬.jpg

#104  
好的好的，LZ你好！

#105  
在现实生活中听腻了吗2333

#106  
LZ刚才没跟楼啊？干嘛去了？

#107  
队友回复你了吗？2333

#108  
为什么还在23333太幸灾乐祸了2333

#109 松鼠很坏  
他回复我了啊，他说：“当然是你啊，这还用问吗？游戏是用来打的，男朋友是用来陪的”。  
猜到了是为了昨天晚上的事情过来找我的，果然，我就知道他跟那个小家伙是一伙的，才不会这么好心来帮我刷纪录的。

#110  
？？？？？？？？？？？？？？

#111  
LZ你隐瞒了什么重要剧情？？？？？昨天晚上发生了什么？？？？？

#112  
等等……LZ你……是男的？？？

#113  
大草原。

#114  
啊啊啊啊啊啊LZ他从来都没承认他是妹子啊！！！

#115  
但他也没否认啊！！！！！

#116  
他没接茬很多事我以为就只是略过去了！！！！

#117  
…………………………………………

#118  
我被欺骗了感情。  
我以为我和漂亮姐姐聊了一下午，结果是个男的。

#119  
谁要看死宅和死宅的爱情故事啊！！！！！

#120  
LZ，你，超，恶，劣

#121  
这么恶劣的LZ需要拖回来把他的全部信息都抖！出！来！

#122  
被欺骗了感情，出楼了。

#123  
一开始我以为是宅男x萌妹，跟着跟着发现是宅男x御姐，结果变成男神x天然系，然后以为是宅男x天然女神，结果现在告诉我……  
他妈的主角之一是男的！！！

#124  
男的也可以是女神有什么问题吗？理直气壮.jpg

#125  
那都是气质（挥手

#126  
入我足球坑，你就知道女神也可以是男的。（认真脸

#127  
不——我还不敢相信LZ是男的（）

#128  
比起LZ是男的，我觉得煞有介事分析人家俩人关系的我比较愚蠢……原来人家早在不为人知的昨天晚上已经干了不为人知的事情了……

#129 松鼠很坏  
足球？（警觉.jpg  
Heja BVB！

#130  
？？？？？？？？？所以LZ不光是男的还他妈是我对家！！！！愤怒出楼了。

#131  
嘿嘿，我跟LZ同主队wwwww

#132  
LZ既然你没有跑路，行行好告诉我们昨天晚上到底发生了什么吧。

#133  
+1  
我是真的很好奇

#134  
无非就是这样和那样。

#135  
是详细描述了本贴就会被封禁的内容吗？

#136  
我突然在想，LZ是男的，形容另一个男的个子小小的很可爱……LZ你是不是比队友高？

#137 松鼠很坏  
是的:)

#138  
……从LZ的表情里看出了愉悦……

#139  
好恶劣啊（）

#140  
所以不是队友X楼主，是楼主X队友吧？

#141  
我觉得LZ完全掌控全局有没有……

#142  
抬头看看标题，LZ只是比较天然。

#143  
所以，昨天晚上发生了什么？

#144  
你这么问LZ肯定不会回答你的。

#145  
LZ这么天然又恶劣（居然是共存的属性）的人，肯定在屏幕前偷笑。

#146  
LZ你是不是比你队友高不少？

#147 松鼠很坏  
是的:)

#148  
………………………………………………

#149  
超·恶·劣

#150  
我知道了，LZ黑队友黑的不亦乐乎，明明之前还会因为死肥宅而维护呢！！

#151  
感觉脱单之后的LZ整个人散发着不同的气场。

#152 松鼠很坏  
因为他比我矮是实话啊！死肥宅不是真的。

#153  
那LZ你再说点实话，比如昨天晚上发生了什么？？

#154  
LZ，你们现在在干什么？

#155  
还在打游戏吗？

#156  
对哦，说完这个就没有了下文不太正常吧……

#157  
有没有亲亲抱抱举高高？

#158  
脑内一只松鼠举起一只大号的……我也不知道是什么。  
LZ你是啥啊？

#159  
别为难小松鼠了哈哈哈哈哈

#160 松鼠很坏  
我是人啊。  
还在打游戏，因为纪录没刷完，刚才小家伙儿短信问我要不要一会儿一决胜负……强烈怀疑是在竹马那边输够了本想虐一下我找自信（哼

#161  
LZ打游戏很菜吗？

#162  
宅男.jpg

#163  
你们……确定了关系……就……继续打游戏……？

#164  
风花雪月诗词歌赋呢……

#165  
亲亲抱抱举高高呢……

#166  
昨天晚上……

#167  
LZ你这是什么技能点，闪避所有关键信息……

#168  
你们宅男怎么表白完还是打游戏……

#169 松鼠很坏  
虽然不觉得宅男有什么问题但感觉用这个词来形容我们有点奇怪hhhhh  
昨天晚上没有发生不可描述的事情，真心话大冒险，他滑跪表白了而已，刚才他告诉我昨天抽到的卡牌真心话说出喜欢的人大冒险是向喜欢的人表白，所以……

#170  
……我总觉得LZ省略了什么关键信息。

#171  
我不信只有这么简单……

#172  
滑跪表白？挺会玩的啊。

#173  
我不会滑跪（……）羡慕会滑跪的人。

#174 松鼠很坏  
没关系，我也不会，经常被拉出来鞭尸╰（‵□′）╯

#175  
我以为昨天晚上的关键点是晚上，没想到只是普普通通的昨天。

#176  
看到LZ的帖子想起来昨天听说一个前辈和我们上司表白了……我顺便去慰问一下好了。

#177  
怎么这么纯情……这不是我想看到的昨天晚上！

#178  
醒醒，当事人之一还在坐怀不乱的打游戏，你还想看到什么样的昨天晚上。

#179  
我觉得当事人之一可能……心如乱麻坐如针毡但是要装作很淡定的样子给lz刷纪录。

#180  
你们……生活中除了游戏还有别的事情吗……

#181  
没有（不是

#182  
队友还挺爱运动的吧，LZ不是说运动量比在座的都多吗？

#183  
……搬、搬砖？

#184  
所、所以只能去LZ家打游戏？

#185  
突然变成搬砖小哥x包工头（……）

#186  
为什么是包工头……？

#187  
LZ不是说职位比队友高一点吗……

#188  
那不应该是工友……？

#189  
突然感觉这段爱情故事变得……接地气了起来。

#190 松鼠很坏  
……没有这种设定。  
就是打卡上下班的而已。

#191  
松了一口气（？

#192  
？怎么啦，瞧不起搬砖的吗？？

#193  
不是，你要体谅一下……几个小时前这个LZ还是软萌嗲妹女神御姐，突然变成男的，现在突然又是包工头……不觉得有点太精分了吗（……）

#194 松鼠很坏  
好了，我们掠过这个话题……小朋友到家里来了，果然是被竹马血虐了（x  
要我说本来就是想要哄竹马开心，就不要纠结输赢了吧，像我男朋友就从来都不会介意！

#195  
……闪到我了。

#196  
……………………你叫的很顺口啊LZ

#197  
超恶劣的LZ回来了。

#198  
LZ将心比心，反正也是哄小朋友开心，就不要纠结输赢了吧！

#199 松鼠很坏  
不要。我男朋友很擅长，为什么要输？

#200  
……………………真的太顺口了LZ

#201  
小朋友还小啊！！！别留下什么心理阴影吧！

#202 松鼠很坏  
小朋友不小了，只是比我小。  
输赢的有什么接受不了，不会留下心理阴影的，放心。

#203  
感觉……脱单的LZ说话都变得硬气了。

#204  
糟糕，我觉得这种设定LZ有点萌wwwww

#205  
我也……

#206  
对别人很恶劣但是对男朋友超甜（

#207  
不，他对男朋友好像也很恶劣。

#208  
不过，我想知道LZ怎么有自信觉得男朋友一定会赢？

#209 松鼠很坏  
因为真的很厉害啊，小朋友是他迷弟，管他叫大神的。

#210  
LZ你掉马了。

#211  
居然是迷弟吗233

#212  
？？？？？？

#213  
LZ哪儿掉马了？？？？？？

#214  
啥玩意儿？？？

#215 松鼠很坏  
………………不要吓我。

#216  
LZ没有透露个人信息吧……（不如说前半栋楼大家都觉得LZ是妹子（……

#217  
LZ你抬头。

#218 松鼠很坏  
………………………………你为什么会在这里。

#219  
？？？？是男朋友？？？

#220  
小朋友吧？？男朋友应该早就看出来了吧。

#221  
精彩。拿上我的爆米花。

#222  
居然掉马了。

#223  
跟你同主队的那个回复是我，去顺便慰问前辈的也是我。

#224 松鼠很坏  
……………………………………所以，你为什么会在这里！！

#225 兔子很坏  
等等，换个马甲。

#226  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，小朋友是兔子吗？？？？

#227  
LZ你家是开动物园的吗哈哈哈哈哈哈

#228  
以及，对外设定我是你迷弟好吗？？我也没当他是偶像过！我们是竞争对手！

#229  
天啦噜，贵圈真乱。

#230  
小朋友你要横刀夺爱吗！

#231  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈居然是这种剧情

#232 兔子很坏  
所以……………………你小子到底怎么找到这个地方的啊？？

#233  
LZ你纠结的点简直23333333

#234  
大头哥告诉我的啊，这里的游戏攻略超赞，我差点就要推荐给你男朋友了。  
等等，我可以推荐给你男朋友诶。

#235  
是错觉吗？感觉小朋友也黑了。

#236  
复读LZ ID：兔子很坏。

#237  
兔子很坏！

#238 兔子很坏  
……你住手。

#239  
咦？我看你打字半天，干啥呢？

#240 兔子很坏  
……批评大头。

#241  
2333333你批评有用吗？他只会把链接发在各个群聊里供大家观赏。

#242  
我发现了物以类聚人以群分，不是LZ超恶劣，而是他的朋友们也很恶劣。

#243  
……勤勤恳恳打游戏的男朋友显得格外忠厚老实。

#244  
熏疼男朋友233

#245  
男朋友还在打游戏吗2333

#246  
男朋友是真爱游戏

#247  
不是的，男朋友在打LZ的游戏，是真爱LZ。

#248  
得了吧，他男朋友才不忠厚老实，爱好是在同事腿上画王八。

#249  
？？？？这是什么xxj？？

#250  
……………………那他会在LZ的口口上画王八吗？

#251  
LS你说了什么糟糕的发言………………

#252  
……………………从xxj立刻变成18X

#253  
噫——————天还没黑呢！！

#254  
xxj宅男 X 恶劣（……）LZ什么设定？

#255  
我抓不住LZ的设定……

#256  
LZ太飘忽了。

#257  
是啊，小朋友跟了这么久的楼，见到LZ的面才掉马。

#258  
公主病。

#259  
？这是什么新鲜的设定？

#260  
居然吗哈哈哈哈哈哈感觉LZ还蛮……大方可爱的。

#261 兔子很坏  
你才公主病你全家都公主病。

#262  
咱这个有视频为证的。  
顺便，哥！（干脆利落

#263  
小朋友好不择手段23333

#264  
也不必这样出卖自己吧hhhhh

#265  
以及，我再卖个料，之前大佬也就是LZ男朋友没有入这套我就奇怪，原来是LZ入了。  
可是在那时候他们两个还没在一起……接下来……

#266  
所以这到底是男朋友暗恋成真还是LZ蓄谋已久？

#267  
我赌LZ蓄谋已久。

#268  
可是LZ他是公主病啊？

#269  
我觉得就是双向暗恋。

#270  
好纯情的画风。

#271 松鼠超帅  
情侣买不同口味的冰激凌有什么奇怪的吗？  
他买了马里奥哟。

#272  
………………

#273  
可以这样类比吗？

#274  
可以吧……我母胎solo……不太懂。

#275  
我也……

#276  
为什么人家沉溺游戏就有男人泡。

#277  
而我只有黑眼圈。

#278  
我要开除LZ和他男朋友的宅男籍。

#279  
他俩本来就不是宅男，职业原因想宅都宅不了。  
事实证明，游戏只要打得好不愁没人泡。（看看大佬看看我）  
至于你们LZ，这个小菜鸟，大概是长得好看吧。（“女神”，哈。）

#280  
……不但不是宅男，还是帅哥。

#281  
怎么会这样呢（抱头

#282  
我感觉到了小朋友暗搓搓想要秀恩爱的心。

#283  
话说，只有我发现了LZ换ID了吗？

#284  
我瞎了。

#285 松鼠超帅  
嘿嘿。  
小朋友也好意思说自己打得好。

#286  
得了便宜就不要卖乖了LZ哈哈哈哈哈

#287  
LZ感谢自己男朋友不要再开嘲讽了乖

#288  
这个帖子给我造成了成吨的伤害


	6. Midnight Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian Brandt / Kai Havertz / Marco Reus
> 
> *threesome

Midnight Memories

近在咫尺轰隆作响的饮料机也盖不住室外暴雪的声音，一团雪花撞在窗户上蒙上了一层白雾，罗伊斯下意识地裹紧了身上的睡袍，手指在胳膊上敲打了两下。现在是凌晨两点钟，他却不得不离开温暖的被窝跑下来找热可可——或者干点其他什么，总之他得从那个房间里出来，毕竟他可没有旁观别人打炮的癖好。  
不是他们任何人的错，房间里的两个年轻人也不想让分享一张床的事情变成这样，要怪就怪这家旅店该死的受欢迎，在不年不节的时候也只剩一间大床房，或者干脆一点，把埋怨算到租不起城里的用地只能搞到郊外场地还租的是小巴士而不是中巴，让罗伊斯不得不提供自己的车载两个小家伙的胡梅尔斯头上。  
热可可稳稳地停在距离杯口只有一个指节的地方。罗伊斯捧起杯子，温暖的触感让他从内心深处发出一声叹息。  
和另外两个男孩儿睡一个房间甚至一张床对罗伊斯而言没什么大不了的，从小到大各种样式的合宿都参与过，有时候还会主动把床拼在一起和同伴分享，甚至在去年的被子争夺战中打败了胡梅尔斯和皮什切克拥有了一个不挨冻的夜晚。  
但是，布兰特和哈弗茨。这两个名字摆在一起，罗伊斯就想立刻带着他的小毯子离开这个空间——不是说他不喜欢他们或者讨厌他们，相反的，自从布兰特成为罗伊斯的直系学弟，他们两个在学院里几乎是形影不离，几乎让低他们一届的桑乔感到嫉妒了。对于哈弗茨，则是布兰特在吃醋，他声称马尔科从来没有对他这么温柔过，而罗伊斯反驳说因为凯乖巧又可爱，不像有些人只可爱，但不乖。  
按理说，罗伊斯应该不介意和他们在一起度过一个夜晚的。可问题在于，布兰特和哈弗茨之间。罗伊斯很少有的在人际关系之中感受到了不适——“他们两个有一腿。”罗伊斯曾经斩钉截铁地和他的八卦树洞分享说，“我就是一个超高瓦数的电灯泡，你明白我的意思吗？”  
所以，罗伊斯总是在避免单独和他们两个处于同一个空间——分别相处可以，一大群人呆在一起也可以——他们三个？算了吧。  
今天在车上也是的。罗伊斯负责开车，布兰特坐在副驾驶，哈弗茨在后座，如果只是他们两个姿势别扭的交谈也就罢了，罗伊斯可以完全专注于路况，然而这两个家伙时不时的还要听听他的意见——马尔科你觉得勒夫教授的作业好做吗？马尔科你说马茨下礼拜会不会和曼努打起来？马尔科马尔科这个电影你看过吗？  
马尔科马尔科马尔科。  
除了幼儿园试图将所有东西踢飞的叛逆期之后就再也没有人这么频繁的叫罗伊斯的名字了，他不得不敷衍他们，又不能太明显，他知道这会伤害到他们的感情。  
去你的，胡梅尔斯。罗伊斯很想直接撞上前面小巴士的屁股，仿佛像是回到城里之后一脚踹上胡梅尔斯屁股一样。  
不幸的是，没过多久罗伊斯就失去了这个机会。暴雪轰轰烈烈的到来了，大部队出错了路口，罗伊斯也不知道往哪里开，能见度越来越低，不得不就近找一间旅馆住下。甜美可人的招待员告诉他们只有一间房间了，而他们别无选择。  
“哦天，这就像露营一样。”哈弗茨背着双肩背，还有些跃跃欲试的兴奋，如果不是过于高挑的身高，确实看起来像是童子军的小朋友那样可爱。  
“重回儿童期，我前两天刚好看了Reditt上面的鬼故事。”布兰特也跟着帮腔，“你别说，有几个还真的挺恐怖的。”  
罗伊斯拿着房卡，没好气地说：“行了，明天还要开回去，饶了我吧，早点睡。”  
布兰特和哈弗茨互相看了看，都对罗伊斯的火气感到莫名其妙，在他们印象里，关于“马尔科·罗伊斯脾气不好”仅限于传言，相关示例还都是好几年前，他们两个压根儿不认识他的时候。对于布兰特和哈弗茨来说，罗伊斯是一个完美的前辈，非常照顾他们，以及，相当好看。  
然而，当他们在旅店下榻之后，罗伊斯就像一个随时会被点燃的炮仗，不想说话，脸色糟糕。布兰特小声和哈弗茨说是不是开车太辛苦了，明天他们两个来吧。哈弗茨也点头认同了这个决定。  
浴室的使用权是通过猜拳决定的，哈弗茨第一个，布兰特随后，最后是罗伊斯——这是一个正确的选择，罗伊斯磨磨蹭蹭的将近四十分钟才出来，布兰特都给哈弗茨讲七八个鬼故事了，吓得黑发男孩整个人都藏在被子里，只有一双眼睛和毛茸茸的头顶露在外面，罗伊斯这才一言不发地从浴室出来。  
“去，尤利安，你睡旁边。”罗伊斯拍了一下布兰特翘在外面的小腿，“不要挨着你睡。”  
“为什么——”布兰特一边拖长音耍赖一边压着哈弗茨滚过去调换了位置，“我就知道，我们两个比起来，你更喜欢凯。”  
“你太热了。”罗伊斯掀开被子钻进去，背对着哈弗茨，面朝着床沿，“而且太大只，占地方。”  
布兰特伸长胳膊从那边用枕头砸了一下罗伊斯的脑袋，哈弗茨在中间咯咯的笑。  
“睡觉！”罗伊斯回手胡乱拍了拍，然后关掉了夜灯。屋子里一下就黑了下来。  
但是哈弗茨和布兰特完全睡不着，今天坐了太久的车，体力还没有耗尽，两个人躺在床上睁着眼瞪着天花板，过了得有十来分钟，布兰特用气声先开口说，我睡不着。  
“我也是。”哈弗茨用同样轻的声音回答他，“而且还有更糟糕的事情。”  
“什么？”  
“之前期末考试，太忙了，我已经好长时间没有解决问题了。”哈弗茨语速飞快，布兰特咬着自己的脸颊内侧忍住不要笑出来，但是哈弗茨依然发现了，他用胳膊肘碰了布兰特一下，“别笑，说真的，马尔科太香了，他难道自己带了洗护用品？”  
“就和他的发胶一样。”布兰特捂着嘴说，“这是个谜，你永远不会知道马尔科身上的味道是沐浴液还是香水或者他自己本来的气味。”  
“别说了，我起来去趟洗手间。”哈弗茨叹了口气，声音有点大，吓了他们两个一跳。  
“你不能动。”布兰特按住哈弗茨，“你一动他肯定就醒了。”  
“事实上……”罗伊斯的声音突然响起，把布兰特和哈弗茨吓了一跳，立刻动也不敢动，“我一直都没睡着。”罗伊斯偏过头，屋子里很暗，看不清另外两个人的表情，但罗伊斯猜测肯定精彩极了，他坐起来，捞过一旁椅子上的睡袍，“我下楼找杯热水，你们两个——”他已经走到床尾了，举起手指在布兰特和哈弗茨之间比划了一下，“自己解决一下。”  
五分钟以后，罗伊斯便在旅馆大厅的饮料机面前等待一杯新鲜出炉的热可可了。他本想再多消磨一会儿再回去的，但是深夜令人失去对时间的判断能力，而在大厅又有一位讨人厌的搭讪者，罗伊斯只好原路返回，心里默默祈祷着那两个小伙子稍微体谅一下出门在外不容易，速战速决。  
推开门之前，罗伊斯还做了充足的心理建设，敲了敲，说着我回来了哦，提醒他们——哈弗茨和布兰特把灯打开了，盘腿面对面坐着大眼瞪小眼。罗伊斯被这副场面搞糊涂了：“你们搞完了？”  
“也没有。”布兰特看着罗伊斯走近，伸手拽着他睡袍的带子，如果是换做别人，罗伊斯可能瞬间就能意识到接下来会发生什么，但那是布兰特，哈弗茨也就在他旁边，“我们两个想等你。”  
“等我？”罗伊斯抓紧了他的杯子，“等我干什么？”  
布兰特拉着他的腰带左右晃了晃，哈弗茨按着布兰特的膝盖探身过去，在罗伊斯反应过来之前贴上他的嘴唇。男孩儿来势汹汹，却在唇齿相碰的瞬间乱了阵脚，莽莽撞撞，罗伊斯在一开始吓了一跳，浑身僵硬，但在几秒钟之后便将主动权掌握在了自己手里，哈弗茨压着他的脖颈把罗伊斯带到床上，布兰特把他的睡袍拽掉了，他里面只穿着贴身的黑色背心和短裤，“老实说。”布兰特咽了一下口水，“以前跟你一个淋浴间也没觉得，怎么这个情境下——Sexy。”  
“那是你没眼光。”罗伊斯翻了一个白眼，继续搂着哈弗茨的脖子和他接吻，“我见凯第一面就觉得这孩子又帅又可爱。”  
“那你是对我一见钟情了吗？”听着，哈弗茨从他身上抬起头来，嘴角扬起来。  
“唔。”罗伊斯眼睛转了转，“那倒没有……”  
“听见没。”布兰特推了一下哈弗茨的肩膀，“不要得了便宜还卖乖。”  
罗伊斯踢了一下布兰特的大腿：“去，和凯接吻，我要看。”  
布兰特和哈弗茨又对视一眼，是他们会令旁人感到羡慕嫉妒的交流方式，“快点。”罗伊斯催促着，两位年轻人便拉着对方的手靠近了，不知道亲吻在他们之间发生了多少次，布兰特娴熟的抬起手握住哈弗茨的脑后，柔软的小卷毛绕在他的手指之间，而哈弗茨也松开齿贝，布兰特湿热的舌头一路探索，攻城掠池，两人舌尖纠缠。哈弗茨的身体也不自觉地往他怀里靠，布兰特的手指顺着摸下去，像是在抚摸一只矜贵的猫咪一样抚摸着哈弗茨的后脊梁。  
而罗伊斯在一边眯着眼睛仿佛在观赏一出精彩的戏剧，过了一会儿便把手伸进了内裤里套弄起自己。可能因为他太安静了反而引起了布兰特的注意，再亲吻了一下哈弗茨的额头，转过身按住了罗伊斯的手腕。  
“干嘛。”罗伊斯眨了一下眼睛，透过浓密睫毛明知故问，“你们两个亲的火烧火燎的，还不许我自己玩儿一会？”  
“又不用你自己玩。”布兰特压着罗伊斯的胳膊，靠上去亲他，和哈弗茨不一样，布兰特的亲吻温吞却令人难以承受，饶是罗伊斯自认为不算生手的居然也有点招架不住，一吻下来有些喘息，“然后呢？我们接下来该怎么做？”  
“为什么问我。”罗伊斯闷声说，“我又没和两个人同时做过。”他招了招手，让哈弗茨靠过来，揉了揉他的小卷毛，哈弗茨眨了眨眼睛，怎么一个两个都把他当小猫似的，接着罗伊斯就用手指挑起了哈弗茨的下巴，另一只手松开了布兰特去摸哈弗茨的下身，揉弄了两下就让刚刚冷静下来的小东西又硬了起来，罗伊斯一边慢悠悠地脱下哈弗茨的内裤，一边抬着头朝他笑，哈弗茨一阵心跳，“尤利安给你口过吗？”  
“没，不是，马尔科，我们不是……”哈弗茨正要否认什么却被罗伊斯冷不丁地低下头含住了下身，“马尔科……”这太超过了。  
罗伊斯含糊地应了一声，摇晃了一下腰身，偏过头认认真真地舔弄着哈弗茨，洗过的蓬松的金发扫着他的大腿内侧，痒得不行。“老天，我是不是得给我自己找点事情做。”布兰特倒弄了一下自己觉得无聊，顺着罗伊斯的尾椎亲吻上去，满意的看到他一阵发抖，然后越过罗伊斯和哈弗茨吻在了一起。  
罗伊斯似乎有点不满哈弗茨的注意力被吸引了，出其不意地吞了一大截进去，哈弗茨几乎能感觉到罗伊斯的喉咙深处的柔软，难以自持的扭动着身体，罗伊斯得意的发出一声轻笑，布兰特轻轻咬了一下哈弗茨的下唇便放开了他，罗伊斯深觉不妙，果不其然布兰特从酒店床头柜里拿出润滑剂和保险套，但哈弗茨抓着他的头发，不好意思把口活做到一半，只能眼睁睁地看着布兰特弄了一手润滑剂，挂着那副天真无辜的样子伸到自己身后。  
“尤利安……”罗伊斯试图厉声阻止，但是被布兰特的手指给噎了回去。  
“我没给别人做过，这是第一次。”布兰特嘟囔道，“片儿里都这么演的，会舒服吗？”他正不轻不重的按压着罗伊斯的后穴。  
“唔……”罗伊斯含着哈弗茨，口水顺着嘴角往下流，哈弗茨小心翼翼地伸出手擦了一下他的脸颊，罗伊斯收起嘴唇，包裹着牙齿，以让人舒服的力度和方式刮弄着哈弗茨，年轻男孩儿没两下就忍不住了，挣扎着从罗伊斯温暖柔软的口腔里抽出来，立刻一股一股地射了出来，“……你确实有好好考试。”罗伊斯嗓音沙哑地笑道，哈弗茨脸马上就红了，但还没让罗伊斯沉浸在口射了小男孩儿的成就感里太久，布兰特那边就更加用力，他一下子加入了两根手指。罗伊斯觉得他是故意装作什么也不懂什么也不会的，明明横冲直撞得目的明确，几下就掌握了哪里会让罗伊斯感受到特别的感觉。然后他拍了一下罗伊斯的腰，“你可以用腿……帮我吗？”布兰特问的很礼貌，让罗伊斯脸上一阵烧，他把脑袋埋在自己的臂弯里点了点头，听到哈弗茨在他的头顶笑。得到了允许，布兰特便将下身放在了罗伊斯的双腿之间，罗伊斯下意识地便夹紧了，双腿摩挲着，布兰特轻轻拍抚着罗伊斯的后背，模仿着性交的姿势，在罗伊斯的腿间抽插，大腿内侧白皙柔软的皮肤很快被摩擦得通红，罗伊斯咬着自己的胳膊不想发出太过丢人的声音，哈弗茨轻轻抚摸着罗伊斯的发丝，原本干燥的头顶变得有些湿润了。  
“你要试试吗？”布兰特忽然问哈弗茨，黑发男孩儿点了点头，这让趴在那儿的罗伊斯不免骂了句脏话。布兰特坐到一边，套弄着自己，好像看着哈弗茨和罗伊斯就能射出来。而哈弗茨脸还是红红的，一副可害羞的样子，甚至还需要布兰特腾出一只手握着手腕引导着进入罗伊斯身体柔软的内部，但是修长的手指就和无师自通似的，搞得罗伊斯手心出汗，脚趾蜷缩了起来。  
布兰特释放了自己之后没过多久就起了恶作剧的心思，凑过去捏了捏罗伊斯的耳垂，得到了前辈恶狠狠地一瞪，正要笑他结果被罗伊斯一偏头含住了手指，舌尖灵活又细腻的舔着布兰特的指腹、指缝，“别乱动。”罗伊斯含糊不清地说。  
罗伊斯给哈弗茨弄了出来，哈弗茨礼尚往来似的，一只手在身后抽插，另一手伸到他的身前，使劲套弄着他，布兰特也低下头和罗伊斯接吻，就这样被前后夹击着，罗伊斯也高潮了，醒了一会儿神才翻过身横躺在床上喘气。哈弗茨也跟着一头栽过去，脑袋正靠在罗伊斯的肩膀上，就和亲人的猫咪没什么两样，罗伊斯抬手揉了揉他的头发还得到了男孩儿柔软的哼声。  
“我觉得这样挺好。”布兰特盘腿坐在一边，“我是说，我们三个。”  
“一对情侣带一个可怜的电灯泡的组合？”罗伊斯反问道，“好在哪儿？”  
“明明是每个人都觉得自己是电灯泡。”哈弗茨小声嘟囔着，戳了戳罗伊斯的肩膀得到他的注意力，“我上大学之前，以为尤利安泡到你了——不瞒你说，时不时的现在也有这种想法。”  
罗伊斯抿着嘴笑：“哦不，你们两个难道不是一对吗？一直？”  
“我倒没这种感觉。”布兰特托着自己的下巴，“看起来你们两个都比较爱我。”  
罗伊斯挑眉，转过头看了哈弗茨一眼，男孩儿心领神会的闭上眼睛靠近他，嘴唇相碰，一个货真价实的吻。  
“好吧，现在有那味儿了。”布兰特捂住了眼睛，从指缝看过去，那两个家伙居然还抱在了一起，“行了，差不多就得了，都几点了还不睡！！”

—


	7. 这个真的很雷了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *凉拌菜  
> *单性转  
> *黑吃黑

心狠手辣的黑帮老大的遗孀

莱万多夫斯基死了的消息在三分钟之内传遍了整个警察局，就连常年躲在档案室里吃披萨等退休的老家伙都跑出来大喊大叫，想要知道怎么回事。没人知道怎么回事——这么说并不准确——是一场车祸，莱万多夫斯基是一个独来独往的混账，不是必要的时候他不会带很多人在身边，这次也是，一个人开着车不知道为什么跑到郊外去，然后又不知道怎么连车带人滚到了山脚下。护林员发现的事故现场，报了警，救援队费了半天的功夫才把摔成废铁的豪车切割开来把里面的人拖出来，期间还遭遇了两次爆炸。除非这个波兰来的恶棍是魔鬼转世，他大概是真的死了。  
但这件事发生的太过莫名其妙了，每年针对莱万多夫斯基的谋杀不说上百次，几十次也是有的，他总能活下来，结果却因为驾驶技术不精丢了性命——如果莱万多夫斯基的人生是一部传奇小说，这样的结局足够让读者拿着汽油去火烧出版社。  
没有人对这个结果买账。  
即便是对莱万恨得牙痒痒的警察局也得承认，这件事充满了蹊跷，而他们该死的必须查清楚，如果波兰人真的只是踩错了刹车也就罢了，成为他们茶余饭后的调侃——“那个曾经把我们耍的团团转的家伙最后因为考驾照作弊丧命了”——听起来就很可笑，但是，如果不是呢？这就太糟糕了。没人希望是这样的。这意味着又有新的势力悄悄进入了这座城市，而莱万的死亡并非他的整个产业会在一夜之间消失，他有得力的副手，也有一些伙伴。  
哈弗茨刚从警校毕业一年半，入职市警察局没多久，之见到过莱万多夫斯基一次。去年秋天，前任市长的葬礼上。他们都觉得那是莱万做的，哈弗茨初来乍到只是听他们这样神秘兮兮的交头接耳，不知道到底是不是他。  
在葬礼上，莱万表现得非常得体，他向市长的遗孀表达哀思，尽管那个悲痛的女人嚎啕大哭根本没有理会他，于是他便转过去和市长的儿子交谈，那个男孩儿只有十一岁，个子比他这个年纪的大部分人要矮一点，莱万的手掌搭在他的肩上几乎可以把他整个肩膀包裹起来。波兰人拍了拍他，没有说什么。然而那时一直挽着他的胳膊站在他身后半步远的女人却松开了他，不顾草地上的泥土直接跪在了地上，拉住了男孩儿的手和他说起话来。  
“那是莱万多夫斯基的妻子。”哈弗茨的探长侧过头来和他耳语，“道儿上都称呼她红桃九。”  
“红桃九？”  
“是的。”探长长出一口气，“传说是她在玩扑克的时候总喜欢把红桃九留到最后——但是谁知道呢？他们的绰号总是会瞎编一个看起来很有趣的故事。”  
是很有趣。哈弗茨。莱万的妻子看起来和市长的儿子说完话了，她被包裹在黑色蕾丝手套里的手支撑了一下地面，莱万立刻察觉到了，弯腰把她抱起来，手臂紧紧环住她纤细的腰肢，再向市长的亲属们浅鞠了一躬。  
他们两个走到了安排好的位置上，身后跟着两位穿着黑西服、面色冷淡而警惕的年轻人。哈弗茨一眼认出来其中有一个是他的小学同学，另一个他不认识，而他的小学同学似乎也和对方不熟似的。  
莱万一直很亲密的搂着他的妻子，在和她说话，偶尔会得到回应，然后他抱过她，隔着黑色的面纱亲吻了女人的额头。莱万没有闭上眼睛，他目光的方向正好是哈弗茨他们这边，不知道是不是年轻人的错觉，哈弗茨感觉莱万似乎是笑了，然后他听到了探长从胸腔里发出低沉的轰鸣，“莱万多夫斯基，那个狗娘养的婊子。”他的上司这么骂道。  
那莱万大概是真的笑了出来。哈弗茨心想，或许市长真的是他谋杀的。  
之后，哈弗茨就没有见过莱万了，只有跟进他的专组贴在公共软木板上的一些照片，有些是他一个人，戴着一副墨镜，像一只警惕的野兽，有些是和他的手下，只不过那些人的面目在他周围就显得很模糊了，还有的就是和他的妻子了，他们有时看起来很亲密，有时又很陌生。哈弗茨不是那种刻薄的男孩，但也想说这对夫妻太古怪了。  
而此刻，他就要跟着他的上司，本德探长去拜访他们的宅邸。

莱万多夫斯基的住宅在远离市中心的地方，一大片绿地被大理石墙包围了起来。拉斯探长举起警徽给门口的守卫看了一眼，那个严肃的大块头立刻把他们放行了。这座房子和莱万多夫斯基本人的气质不太符合，奢侈、高调，甚至在豪华的冷漠之下有一些温馨，哈弗茨几乎能想象到的是会有几个可爱的小孩在草地上奔跑，围着喷泉唱歌，但是这里只有装扮成园丁或者清洁人员、毫不吝啬恶意地紧紧盯着他们的杀手。  
从大门口到别墅的门口花了他们很长时间。本德探长脸色很糟糕，哈弗茨明白，这座钞票堆起来的房子充满着血腥和杀戮，而他们，作为警察居然只能眼睁睁的看着这一切发生。太无能为力，又太令人作呕了。  
稍微值得宽慰的是，他们带来的是这座宅邸原本的主人的死讯。  
莱万多夫斯基的妻子在会客厅等他们。那毫无疑问是一位令人过目不忘的夫人，在嫁给莱万多夫斯基之前一定拥有半个城市的追求者，再过不久之后可能又会拥有这么多的青睐，只不过当下她看起来非常憔悴而心碎，黑色的裙子衬得脸色更加苍白，宛如天鹅一般的脖颈上是一串洁白的珍珠项链，双手交叠在膝盖上，右手盖在上面，隐约能看见左手无名指上的戒指，大概是一颗深蓝色的宝石。  
哈弗茨不合时宜的联想到莱万多夫斯基好像就是蓝眼睛。  
“您好，莱万多夫斯基夫人。”本德探长伸出手来，莱万的妻子只用手指的前两节握住了他，轻轻摇了一下说，你们好，叫我马尔科就好了。  
“马尔科？”本德探长挑眉，“没想到夫人有这样男孩子气的真名，红桃九听起来就比较的符合您。”  
“是吗？”她的双手在膝盖上交握了起来，“我小时候的确就像一个男孩子，顽皮得很——至于红桃九，那就只是一个绰号而已，算不作数的。如果觉得‘马尔科’这个名字称呼起来有些奇怪，你们可以叫我‘罗伊斯’。”她歪了一下头，一缕金发从肩头滑落。  
“罗伊斯？”本德探长似乎有些糊涂了。哈弗茨倒是有些恐慌，关于莱万多夫斯基的资料占了整整一间档案室，然而他身边最亲密的人，他的妻子，他们几乎是一无所知的——不是说他们遗漏了这个女人，而是关于她的信息真的很少，姓什么叫什么多大年龄哪里人父母是谁为什么会嫁给一个无恶不作的黑社会——一无所知。莱万多夫斯基的妻子，红桃九，自称马尔科·罗伊斯，仿佛是一个凭空出现的人。  
“我们……来谈谈莱万多夫斯基先生的意外。”本德探长咳嗽了一声，“由于事故现场发生了两次二次爆炸，很多证据已经被损毁了，也没有相关目击证人，所以——”  
“这不是一场意外。”罗伊斯打断了本德探长，“Lewy他……招惹了一些不该招惹的人。”她似乎下意识地压低了声音，有些害怕的样子。  
“什么人？”本德探长追问道。  
“我不能说。”罗伊斯摇摇头，“您知道，Lewy……离开之后，我们的处境有些危险，我只能告诉您那不是一场意外，像Lewy这样的人不可能允许自己死在自己的失误上……我只能说到这里，探长。”  
本德探长的身体向后靠去，咬紧嘴唇盯着面前的女人的脸庞，想要从那张美貌的脸上找到一丝破绽——什么都没有，如果不是莱万多夫斯基将她保护的太好就是这个女人本身就不简单，甚至，如果莱万多夫斯基真的是被谋杀的话，她会被列为头号嫌疑人。  
但她不会为了家产。本德做出判断，他只和罗伊斯交谈了几分钟就得出这样的结论，她不在乎那些源源不断的财富。  
“我希望你们能找到谋害Lewy的人。”罗伊斯忽然显得有些激动了，白得像一张纸的脸上染上了淡淡的粉红色，“他……我……拜托了。”  
在他意识到之前，本德居然答应了下来。  
莱万多夫斯基的遗孀不在乎这庞大的产业，不在乎账户里数不清的金钱，那么，她在乎她亡故的丈夫吗？

哈弗茨被安排调查罗伊斯，这让年轻人十分的头痛。无论是银行卡流水还是跟踪，都找不到任何可疑的蛛丝马迹，她是非常安静的女人，没有外事活动，甚至很少外出，总是呆在家里，哈弗茨收买了一个女佣，对方说夫人最近除了听先生的手下汇报工作就是弹弹钢琴，看看书，生活非常有规律。  
完全进入了死胡同。哈弗茨没有办法，只好拨通了小学同学的电话。与其说是小学同学不如说是邻居更为贴切，他们的父母到现在还住在彼此的隔壁，只不过哈弗茨考上警校之后就搬出去了，布兰特早他一年不知道干什么去了。现在看来是去做一些不干净的勾当了。  
他们约在警察局楼下的咖啡馆见面。  
比起哈弗茨，布兰特反而显得有些自在，好像他才是警察似的。  
“你应该知道，我不该见你的。”布兰特把胳膊架在椅背上，“毕竟。”他用手指在他们之间比划了一下，“但是，我知道你们在调查是谁杀了莱万多夫斯基。”  
“听起来，你好像不太满意你的主顾。”哈弗茨谨慎地开口。  
布兰特的嘴巴动了动：“我不给莱万多夫斯基做事。”  
“嗯？”  
布兰特把胳膊放下了，双手都摆在桌子上：“我在为马尔科做事，你明白吗？我是她的人。”  
“我不明白。”哈弗茨感到喉咙发紧，“我是说，她就像一个鬼魂，很抱歉告诉你，我调查她四天了，唯一的收获就是她的金发是染的，原本没有那么黄。”  
“哈。”布兰特笑了出声，他抱起胳膊，“这就对了，她就是一个鬼魂。马尔科·罗伊斯早在十年前就死去了。”  
“什么？”哈弗茨艰难地吞咽了一下口水，“等等，她不是十年前嫁给的莱万多夫斯基？”  
“是的。”布兰特的嘴角还带着笑意，“就是为了和莱万多夫斯基结婚。听说她是从女校逃课认识他的。她的父亲不同意这门婚事，所以莱万多夫斯基带着她私奔了，而不被她的家人纠缠的最好办法就是死亡——不过也没过多久，莱万就把她们家那里的地盘据为己有了，所以也没什么分别，马尔科现在身边的一些佣人也是原来家里的。”  
“听起来……”哈弗茨喝了一口咖啡，“莱万多夫斯基像是她在这个世界上为数不多的联系了。”  
布兰特皱起了眉头，好像不太满意这个结论，但他还是点了点头：“可以这么说。”  
“那么是谁想要杀莱万？”哈弗茨紧接着问道。  
布兰特停顿了一会儿：“我不能说。”  
“为什么？”  
“能把莱万多夫斯基都干掉的人。”布兰特吸了吸鼻子，“如果他想，把莱万的遗孀做掉会有多大困难？凯，我们不能冒险。”  
哈弗茨不得不承认布兰特的顾虑是正确的。从他的立场，以及他的主顾的立场，他们现在只能低调行事，藏起来，不能把自己的性命都丢了。  
桌面上的手机忽然响了。哈弗茨拿起来看了一眼是本德探长，他和布兰特打了一声招呼，留下几张钞票就离开了，出了门才接通了电话。  
“怎么这么久？”本德问他。  
“在……”哈弗茨看了一眼咖啡馆，布兰特还没走，“工作。”  
“放下手头的工作。”本德命令道，“到下城区来，地址我发到你的手机上了。”  
“发现了什么吗？”哈弗茨一边问一边拦了一辆出租车。  
本德仿佛捂住了话筒，他说：“我们来和莱万多夫斯基那天开的那辆车的修理工谈谈。”

哈弗茨不喜欢到下城区去。他总会被一些人吹口哨，如果天色再晚一点，还会有妓女直接搂住他的脖子，问他想不想要爽一下。往往这时候本德就会抓着他的胳膊把他拖走，嘴里抱怨着就不该带小白脸来这种地方，哈弗茨望着上司的脸，心里默默想着，恐怕本德探长当年也被说过同样的话。  
修理工会住在这里并不意外。意外的是那个修理工的家非常的整洁，进门也没有闻到大麻的味道，只有淡淡的空气清新剂的香味。沙发也很干净，只有一件女士的外套搭在上面，但是修理工很快就把它放到一边，还向他们道歉。  
“女朋友？”本德调侃的问他。  
“算是吧。”修理工含糊地说，手在牛仔裤上蹭了一下伸出手，主动想要和本德握手，“马克，你们叫我马克就可以。”  
“好的，马克。”本德和他握完手发现这个男人的确是和下城区的所有人都不一样，他真的太干净了，“我想你已经听说了，你前阵子的一位客人死于非命。”  
“罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基吗？我听说了。”马克的表情看起来很平静，“太不幸了，听说他非常有钱，还有一位漂亮的太太。”  
“你的消息很灵通嘛。”本德笑道。  
马克耸了耸肩：“毕竟我住在这里，他们最常谈论的事情就是莱万多夫斯基多么酷，以及他太太的身体曲线。”  
“谢谢你用了比较委婉的描述。”本德探长示意了一下，“我们是来了解一些情况的，你为莱万多夫斯基的车修理了哪些部分？”  
“只是日常的保养。”马克回答说，“他说他的太太觉得音响有些问题，我做了一点调试。”  
“就这些？”  
“就这些。”马克肯定的点点头。  
“你做这一行多久了？”本德问道，“无意冒犯，我没想到莱万多夫斯基会在下城区找人修理他的爱车，难道不应该是什么专门的店面什么的吗？”  
“哦，我的邻居在为莱万多夫斯基做事，虽然——”马克一只手放在下巴的位置，一只手往下几乎要指到地板上，本德和哈弗茨了然的点点头，“但是他说莱万多夫斯基先生是下城区出身，很关照这里的人，有些小活计就都会在这里找人做，我是上个月来这里见我病重的表姐的，一时间走不了，也得混口饭吃嘛。”马克露出和善的微笑，看起来真的和下城区格格不入，是一个好人的样子。  
本德叹了一口气：“你还知道什么值得说一说的事情吗？比如修车的时候有没有发现什么？”  
马克回忆了一下，就在本德和哈弗茨都要放弃的时候，他开口了：“莱万先生来取车的时候，确实在和人打电话，听起来是在吵架。”  
本德打起精神来了，聚精会神地听着马克。  
“听到他吼对方的名字。”马克皱起眉头，“本泽马？我也不能确定，也可能是城里那家米其林餐厅的主厨，一直在打广告的那个，本卓什么。”  
“谢谢。”本德伸手想要和马克再次握手，“这是很有用的信息。”  
“不客气。”马克显得有些害羞了，他用另一只手摸了摸后脑勺，“虽然莱万先生他……但是我想没有人应当这样离开。”  
“是的。”本德对马克的印象真的太好了，但是他依旧得离开了，不管是米其林餐厅的主厨，还是那个法国名字，这都是一条需要挖掘的线索了。  
本德和哈弗茨在门口再次向马克告辞，但警察的本能让本德将所有细节收拢眼底，他看到了马克玄关鞋柜上的一张机票。这周末飞往西班牙。  
“你是从西班牙来的？”本德问道。  
“是的。”马克承认，“我在那里工作，假期只能到下周一，我不能陪我表姐再久了。”

哈弗茨没有把布兰特告诉他的事情告知本德。不知道为什么，他想要自己弄清楚之后再向上司汇报，尤其现在他们正在追查“本泽马”那条线，那是马德里的一个杀手，而莱万多夫斯基前阵子正好从马德里走了一批货。哈弗茨资历太浅，没有人把他纳入到核心的调查之中，因此他正好就去调查布兰特告诉他的东西。  
他花了三天时间。  
从十年前去世的人的资料里找到了“马尔科·罗伊斯”的名字。档案里说她死在自己的公寓里，一场火灾。哈弗茨去拜访了她的保姆，那个老妇人在她“去世”之后回到了乡下，后来罗伊斯嫁给莱万多夫斯基之后也没有再聘用她。  
“她是个好姑娘。”老妇人拉着哈弗茨的手这么说，“从小就活泼，但非常乖巧，有什么新奇的玩意儿、好吃的糕点都会先拿给我看，可惜，她爱上了不该爱的人。”老妇人叹息道，“他其实是非常好的孩子，我的小姑娘和他在一起会非常幸福的，我们这些做佣人的都这么想，反而老主人不这么认为，他希望马尔科嫁给门当户对的人，但那个人，马尔科不喜欢，我们也不喜欢，唉！”老妇人又重重的叹了口气，“如果不是老主人逼得那么紧，马尔科怎么会一个人从家里跑出去，又怎么会烧死在公寓里？——你们年轻人都爱怎么说？罗密欧与朱丽叶？”  
“莱万与罗伊斯？”哈弗茨小声嘟囔道。  
老妇人的视力很差，听力倒很好：“谁与罗伊斯？莱万？那是谁？噢，我的老主人的继承者吗？好像是叫这个名字来着，我脑子不太好使了，记不太清了。”  
哈弗茨眨了眨眼睛，按照布兰特的说法，马尔科的父亲，这位老妇人的“老主人”对他们的恋爱震怒，整个家里都应当知道这件事的。不妙的预感从心中悄然爬上，哈弗茨咽了一下喉咙：“老太太，您还记得马尔科爱上的那个罗密欧叫什么名字吗？是罗伯特吗？或者Lewy？”  
老妇人眯起眼睛，表情变得有些困惑：“我老糊涂了，记不清了。但那是木匠的儿子，偶尔来家里做活会带上那个小家伙儿，他们可以说从小一起长大，我记得那小子把马尔科的玩具熊扔到水池里把我的小姑娘惹哭了呢，花了好大功夫才哄好，不过晚餐的时候马尔科给他也使了个绊子，摔了个大马趴！”回忆起过去的事情，老妇人变得快乐了很多，哈弗茨的心却一点一点的沉了下去。  
莱万多夫斯基不是带罗伊斯私奔的那个男人，至少不是罗伊斯一开始从家里跑出来的原因。这其中还有另一个人。  
整件事变得诡异而复杂了起来。哈弗茨一阵一阵发冷，他吻了吻老妇人的脸颊祝愿她身体健康之后拖着沉重的脚步离开了那里，刚来到他租下的车旁，本德的电话就打来了。  
“头儿。”哈弗茨的喉咙发紧，声音有点沙哑。  
“你在哪儿？”  
“我在……”哈弗茨清了清喉咙，“罗伊斯的老家。”  
“老家？她还有老家？”本德奇怪地反问道，“算了，你找到她的家人了？”  
哈弗茨犹豫了一下：“算是？”  
“那正好。”本德说，“她之前告诉局里要去西班牙处理莱万多夫斯基的生意。今晚的飞机，然后那架私人飞机刚才失事了。”  
“什么？！”哈弗茨惊叫出声。  
“是的，就是这么操蛋。”本德骂了一句，“你快点滚回来，我们有大麻烦了！”  
哈弗茨茫然地应了下来，挂断电话在原地来回踱步，鬼使神差地打开通讯录找到了布兰特的号码，在他反应过来之前拨了出去。  
“嗨~这是尤利安的手机。”  
是一个女人的声音。  
哈弗茨的后背落下一层冷汗：“……你是……”  
“你是哈弗茨警官吗？凯？还怪亲密的。”那个女人继续说道，“巴塞罗那的阳光很好的，警官，你休假的时候可以来晒晒太阳，或许可以和尤利安一起？”  
哈弗茨听到布兰特在那边遥远的喊了一句“放下我的手机”。  
“总之，你刚好打过来，我就拜托你了。”女人的语气轻佻而活泼，“如果你能见到莱万多夫斯基——噢，你一定会见到他的，他肯定打算扮演一个被谋杀未遂、失魂落魄、痛失爱妻的混账玩意儿的，你见到他，告诉他，这事儿，没完。”

—


	8. 这个真的很雷2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *续了一点  
> *有想写的场景还没写 应该还有一点

2

如果到了凌晨两点。哈弗茨想道，他正躺在伦敦廉价旅馆的床上，床垫有一股难闻的霉味，一块污渍在发黄的天花板上慢慢扩散开来，和窗外的树影作对。如果到了凌晨两点，马尔科·罗伊斯还不回来，哈弗茨暗自给自己鼓气，我就打电话给尤利安说自己不干了，然后立刻订机票回德国。  
计划很好，但前提条件没能成立。德国女人在差两分钟就要两点的时候拧开了房门，外面下雨了，她没有带伞，也没有接受陌生人的好意，湿淋淋地走了一段路。  
“噢，你的事情办完的真快。”罗伊斯轻快地说，她从里到外湿透了，没有穿鞋，那双从巴塞罗那穿来的大红色的高跟鞋被她拎在手里，哈弗茨没有起身，只是将目光从天花板上的阴影转移到了罗伊斯身上。高跟鞋被她随手扔到了一边，被雨水浸透的衣服紧紧贴在她的身上，屋子里很黑，哈弗茨只能看清她的人影和那头金发。  
以及踩在肮脏地毯上的青白泛红的脚。哈弗茨盯着那截脚踝，莫名其妙地想到罗伊斯的爱人，现在的那个或者是曾经的那个，会不会把她冰冷的脚捂在怀里让她取暖呢？  
“一切顺利吗？”罗伊斯将毛巾抱在怀里，没有等到哈弗茨的答案就自顾自地宣布自己要去洗一个热水澡，“希望这间破旅馆这个点还能有热水。”  
如她所愿，这家旅店拥有与墙壁、床垫、地毯不匹配的热水供应。罗伊斯足足在洗手间呆了一个小时，她哼了很多段哈弗茨没有听过的小调，心情听起来真的很好。  
事情可能很顺利。哈弗茨心想，那我们是不是就可以回去了？  
这些天哈弗茨有太多的问题了，或者，他其实什么事情都没有搞清楚，而没有人能给他解答，似乎所有人都以为他知道的。从莱万多夫斯基的“死”算起，有点太远了，恐怕得是罗伊斯拿接了他打给布兰特的电话那里开始的——严格来说，是布兰特把手机拿回去打的第一声招呼起，事情就不由哈弗茨自己控制了，他被卷入了这场奇怪的死亡事件。  
“你来巴塞罗那找我吧。”布兰特听起来很认真，“我总觉得你在哪儿不安全——你是不是到马尔科的家乡去了？”  
“是的，这有什么问题吗？”哈弗茨问道，“我为什么会不安全？”  
“唔，就，你知道，莱万多夫斯基那个人，还有马尔科，他们之间，什么的。”布兰特说得很含糊，“总之，如果你想过来，随时可以，我们这边暂时不会有什么危险。”他停顿了一下，“其实我更想回德国找你，亲自确认一下，但是，我这边——”  
哈弗茨知道布兰特想要说什么，那边需要他，罗伊斯需要他——这没什么，布兰特很早就和他声明了这件事，他为罗伊斯做事。  
“我想我不太需要。”哈弗茨不会因为这虚无缥缈的臆想而丢下工作跑到西班牙去，“我可以照顾好自己。”  
电话那边的布兰特发出了有些懊恼的声音：“好吧。”他很无奈，“但，你可以随时过来，真的，拜托，凯，答应我，你会第一时间过来找我。”  
“我答应你。”哈弗茨有些心不在焉，他的上司打电话进来了，“我还有工作，回头再聊？”  
布兰特不太情愿，他还想说服哈弗茨到西班牙来，但他还是挂断了电话。  
就是从这里。所有事情都失控了。哈弗茨的眉头皱紧了，有一些细节被他遗漏了。  
“哇，外面真冷。”罗伊斯带着蒸腾的热气来到了床上，就在哈弗茨的旁边，完全打断了年轻男人的思路，她抖抖索索地钻进被窝里，恶作剧似的伸着温暖的手摸了摸哈弗茨的脸颊，“你也真冷，不到被子里来吗？”  
“不。”哈弗茨拒绝道，他裹紧了自己的外套，又往床边挪了挪，尽量远离罗伊斯。他的动作很明显，女人有些嘲弄意味的低声笑了出来。  
然而，就算如此，哈弗茨还是能闻到罗伊斯身上的味道，不如说他还是被她的气味包裹着。只是旅馆提供的洗浴用品的香精味，哈弗茨对自己说，令人头晕的味道。罗伊斯又卷了卷被子，只有微微湿润的长发留在了外面——会感冒的吧。哈弗茨被自己这个念头吓了一跳。  
房间的隔音很差，隔壁是一对正在做爱的情侣，令人面红耳赤的声音隔着薄薄的墙体传过来依然清晰，哈弗茨甚至能知道两个人的名字了。  
“真吵。”罗伊斯从被子里探出头来，她动了动，靠近了哈弗茨，而年轻警官下意识地还想要躲开却险些跌下床，正好被罗伊斯按住了胳膊，“你躲什么？”罗伊斯笑着问他，哈弗茨咽了咽口水，没有回答她，那双刚才还温热的手已经有些冰凉，正顺着哈弗茨的胳膊往上摸去，毫不收敛的亲昵，他们靠得太近了，哈弗茨的呼吸彻底被沐浴液和洗发精的味道剥夺了，本该非常刺鼻，但奇怪的是，哈弗茨想起了初中最漂亮的外语老师的香水味，“有男朋友的又不是你？”  
你男朋友跟你的关系一点也不正常好吧。哈弗茨默默腹诽道，他并没有太惊讶那个拜访过的汽车修理工会出现在巴塞罗那，他和下城区以及那些为莱万多夫斯基工作的其他人太格格不入了，太完美的证人。只是没有想到罗伊斯并没有雇佣他。一切都是心甘情愿的。  
罗伊斯抓住了哈弗茨的皮带。隔壁的情侣发出此起彼伏的尖叫。她不知道怎么做到的，轻而易举地就解开了哈弗茨的皮带扣。  
“不。”哈弗茨再次拒绝，他推了推罗伊斯的胳膊，试图离开这张床，但被罗伊斯按住了肩膀，她甚至没有用很大力气，可就是这样，哈弗茨没有办法反抗。  
罗伊斯没有继续她的动作，仿佛只是确保哈弗茨还在这张床上似的。  
她会对尤利安这样做吗？哈弗茨不合时宜地想道，他们独处的时候——他们总会有在深夜独处的时候——罗伊斯也会对尤利安这样吗？与他调情、抚摸他、挑逗他，几乎对这个女人惟命是从的尤利安，会顺从她吗？会被她稳稳地拿捏住吗？  
“我觉得你知道的，没有太多人会拒绝我。”罗伊斯观察了一会儿哈弗茨的表情，忽然就放开了他，“你当真是非常喜欢尤利安。”  
“咳。”哈弗茨的喉咙堵塞住了，他剧烈的咳嗽起来，罗伊斯轻笑着拍了拍他的胸口，被哈弗茨推开了，“不，我是说我们不是……就不是……”哈弗茨想要找一个合适的方式解释，“我们不是那种关系。”  
“好。”罗伊斯眯着眼睛，缩着肩膀咯咯地笑了起来，黑色的内衣肩带从她白皙圆润的肩头滑了下来，“好的好的，凯，你说什么就是什么吧。”

莱万多夫斯基没有为他的妻子举办葬礼。这有些不寻常，好像包括警察局在内所有人都默认这个冷酷的恶魔仅剩的人性和温存都给予了那个女人，但她却没能拥有他的缅怀，这真的很奇怪。  
作为和马尔科·罗伊斯接洽过的警官，哈弗茨接手了为莱万多夫斯基办理各种文件的任务。本德也跟着他，探长不放心哈弗茨一个人和那个家伙呆在一起。哪怕莱万多夫斯基表现得非常礼貌且妥帖。  
哈弗茨低头整理着文件，莱万多夫斯基安静地坐在对面等待着，本德咬着香烟上下打量着他，突然开口：“如果你要在中央墓园办告别仪式的话，需要提前预定。”  
哈弗茨偷偷抬眼看莱万多夫斯基的表情，正对上他的目光，不过波兰人很快就看向本德回答他的问题：“不，我不需要告别仪式。”本德挑眉，“她没有离开。”  
“他肯定打算扮演一个被谋杀未遂、失魂落魄、痛失爱妻的混账玩意儿的。”  
哈弗茨想起罗伊斯在电话里尖声发表的猜测。饶是她听起来似乎憎恨上了她的丈夫，但她也确实是非常了解他的——莱万多夫斯基看起来非常的难过。  
本德没有再说话了，有些尴尬自己提起了一个不太合适的话题。  
“我感觉她还活着，有时候在家里还会听到她说话。”莱万说着将最后一张表格递给了哈弗茨，灰蓝色的眼睛直直望着年轻的黑发警官，难以捉摸的情绪全部被揉碎了冰封在那道目光里。  
哈弗茨故作镇定地收下那张表格，他有一种错觉，莱万多夫斯基的眼睛穿越了时空，割裂了一切伪装——他什么都知道，而自己并不安全。  
尤利安是对的。  
那天回到家里，哈弗茨生病了，像是重感冒又没有发烧也没有咳嗽或者鼻涕，他就是昏昏沉沉的有些痛苦。他请了病假，警察局人手不太够，但本德关照他，偷偷给他延长了几天，“你听起来快要死了，凯。”本德这么说，有些担心，“多睡一会儿吧。”  
同样这么说的还有罗伊斯。哈弗茨在休假的第二天晚上就接到了来电显示为“尤利安”的电话，接通了并不是他朋友的声音，而是女人。  
“凯警官，你听起来真糟糕，像是快要死了。”罗伊斯说话很直接，和之前在莱万多夫斯基的宅邸的对话截然不同，那只濒死的、高傲的、哀戚的白天鹅消失了，她现在像个不谙世事又热心肠的小姑娘，“听尤利安的话，到巴塞罗那来好吗？这里很温暖，你会好起来的。”  
尤利安又一次接手了通话，他先是嘘寒问暖了一阵，再小心翼翼地劝哈弗茨到自己身边来：“或者，我可以过去接你过来？”他提议道，“马尔科她现在有人照顾，所以……”  
“我可以自己过去，没关系。”哈弗茨捂住眼睛，他有点困了，“把地址给我，我自己过去。”  
很奇怪，在巴塞罗那，哈弗茨的病就好了，他恢复了精神。  
“是这样的。”罗伊斯站在穿衣镜前摆弄她的裙子，挑选出门的鞋子，“我每次到这儿来都感觉获得了新生。”她转了一个圈，裙摆被带起了弧度，她选择了一双红色的高跟鞋，“这双鞋我没见过。”她转过头问这间房子的主人。  
“是吗？我不太清楚。”马克——或许可以称呼他为“马克·特尔施特根”，那个引诱他们头也不回的调查马德里的男人，走上前搂住罗伊斯的腰身，“很高兴这里能让你这么开心，但我也很好奇，这明明是你第一次到这来。”  
罗伊斯眨了眨眼睛，露出一个有些俏皮的笑容：“我说的‘到这儿’是到你身边，马克，你真没意思！”  
她像是换了一个人。哈弗茨望着罗伊斯，身上没有沉重华丽的服装，脖颈上没有珍珠项链，无名指上也没有那枚蓝宝石的戒指，她不再是任何人的遗孀、妻子、爱人。  
“我们不能在这里留太久。”布兰特打完了电话，从阳台走回来，笑嘻嘻的伸手去捂了捂哈弗茨的脸颊，手心热烘烘的，“你的意思是什么？”他在问罗伊斯。  
罗伊斯抱着特尔施特根的腰：“要赶在他之前处理掉德国的个人财产——”  
“这个我可以帮你去做。”布兰特说，“你现在回德国太危险了。”  
“这样的话，我要去伦敦，有朋友在那里可以帮忙。”罗伊斯说，“但是马克有另外的事情做，所以——”她的眉眼弯了起来，视线落在了哈弗茨身上，“凯警官可以和我去伦敦，正好他顺便带回去一些有意思的东西，你们警察到底想不想扳倒莱万多夫斯基？”  
“我……”哈弗茨张了张口，被布兰特按着肩膀，他抢先自己答应了罗伊斯。  
于是，哈弗茨就来到了伦敦，和罗伊斯一起。他得知了意想不到的让他手心冒汗背后发冷的情报和证据，而罗伊斯似乎也得到了想要的东西，但不是全部。  
“我没有真的想要和你做。”罗伊斯把自己蜷缩在被子里，打了一个哈欠，眼角沁出一滴眼泪，在黑暗中格外明显，“虽然你如果真的上钩了我也不会把你踹下去，但我的本意不是这个。”  
“你在说什么？”哈弗茨被她搞昏了头。  
“也就是说，尤利安。”罗伊斯的声音透过被子传过来有些闷闷的，“我原本希望尤利安留在我身边，永远做我的弟弟，他爱我，我爱他，但现在看来也许是做不到了，可是我不打算就这样失去他，所以，等这件事情结束之后，我会给他一笔钱和一个机会，凯警官，看看他会不会就这样和你远走高飞。”  
哈弗茨没有作声，他还没有理解笑话罗伊斯说的东西，隔壁的情侣睡觉了，房间里只有罗伊斯碎碎念着的声音，她说，都应该是自由的。


	9. 主题：或许是818，我觉得公会里新来的牧师是来泡我们会长的

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *811  
> *论坛体

主题：或许是818，我觉得公会里新来的牧师是来泡我们会长的

#0 711便利店送货上门  
上线少公会日常任务不做这都是小事情了，不开麦不在公屏说话只跟会长私聊就算了，最大的问题是操作稀烂，还只给我们会长加血，强烈怀疑她是追着我们会长要泡他的！

#1  
有可能是你们会长三次元亲友啊。

#2  
在外面看标题还以为哪个nbcs的会长的小狗腿自我感觉良好了，点进来一看ID，居然是七崽！

#3  
我觉得是三次元的亲友可能性比较大，毕竟只跟你们会长私聊，应该挺熟的吧？

#4  
捕捉七崽！  
等等……七崽你的会长不就是——

#5  
不就是那个男人——

#6  
让我们大声说出他的名字——

#7  
\伍迪！/\伍迪！/\伍迪！/

#8  
出现了！自带后援会的男人！

#9  
现在看起来不仅仅是自带后援会，还是自带妹子了！

#10  
不——我不允许——！！我们伍迪才八岁！！他不能有妹子！！

#11  
看首楼描述，这不就是个绑定奶的意思？是带妹子吧？

#12  
崽吃醋了wwwww

#13  
什么！伍迪有妹子了！我CP真的要BE了吗！！QAQ

#14  
伍迪居然能容忍公会里有人不做任务……天哪，果然是妹子才可以吧？？

#15  
盲猜LSS吃火之男和伍迪（不过这CP不是BE八百年了吗？

#16  
拿公会带妹这也太过分了吧，你们会长还能不能行？

#17 711便利店送货上门  
我们会长好得很，不劳您操心！我们平时下本可以不带奶的，捎上一个也不是不可以，只是真的只给我们会长加血也太过分了吧！想泡他也不能这么明目张胆吧！我们会长才不会喜欢这种人呢！  
以及，我的楼里不许刷CP谢谢合作。

#18  
七崽几日不见依然如此护着会长呢2333

#19  
怎么能这么笃定地说是人家想泡你们会长呢！没准儿是反过来呢？

#20  
我还是觉得是三次元妹子，七崽不哭，不就是嫁会长么，快到姐姐怀里来，姐姐给你介绍好姑娘。

#21  
LS走开，七崽你们会长马上要现充了，不如加入我们公会吧！  
抬来抬去欢迎你！

#22  
LS你也走，这直接要换地图了，不如就隔壁吧，五仁月饼欢迎你！

#23  
LS你是疯了吗！七崽啊你觉得纯白马戏团怎么样？

#24 711便利店送货上门  
我在我横呆得挺好的，挖角的别想了。  
顺便，我们会长就是我的学长啊！！他没有女朋友的！！也没听说想追谁！！（但是追他的一直挺多的……嗯……我们年级有小姑娘托我转交情书的水平）

#25  
去看了看伍迪，发型很风骚，脸很普通啊，路人脸。

#26  
醒醒，那只是建模！

#27  
一般现实生活很帅的男的才不会在乎游戏里长什么样子吧？

#28  
早些年好像DE图的线下聚会好像露过面，不记得帅不帅了。

#29  
帅不帅的，都，有，妹子了。

#30  
嗯？七崽不是说没有吗？

#31  
可是有绑定奶了啊？

#32  
我好像见过一次伍迪和绑定奶在野外，也没打怪，就站着……看风景？

#33  
挂机呗

#34  
站在一堆红名里面……挂机？

#35  
反正有绑定奶（茶

#36  
不是说绑定奶操作很烂吗？

#37  
只奶一个的话，无所谓烂不烂吧？往上砸技能不就行了？

#38 711便利店送货上门  
今天晚上和纯白那边开团战，你们可以来围观一下这个垃圾奶妈的骚操作，真的绝了。

#39  
我还是不敢相信伍迪要有妹子了QAQ

#40  
都说不是妹子了！

#41  
再说是妹子，七崽要哭给你看了233

#42  
我第一次知道伍迪居然是七崽学长？！

#43  
我的重点是……七崽你们下本都不带奶的？？

#44  
跪求27-8不带奶全掉落教程_(:з)∠)_

#45  
去技术区@带刀企鹅 每次会上传他们下本的录屏 @重复一遍我需要肉盾 有写过几个教程好像。

#46  
伍迪他们最常见的下本组合完全是暴力输出一波推，当然不需要奶……

#47  
哦，那个俩剑客+俩战士+法师的神奇组合。

#48  
其中还有一个剑客写作剑客读作刺客。

#49  
我觉得他们的教程毫无参考意义，我至今都不知道恐怖峡谷最后那个BOSS伍迪是怎么一套连击干死的。

#50  
我逐帧截图分析了，伍迪不是连击的，水果罗在等他大招CD完之前补了一刀。

#51  
那么问题来了，水果罗一个狂战士是怎么在铺天盖地的攻击下钻进去补刀的？

#52  
不比伍迪的连击好理解多少。

#53  
反正他们的走位都挺风骚的，让人目瞪口呆。

#54  
你们都呆着吧，我心疼心疼耳机爸爸，每次就看他一个孤零零的法师站在世界中心呼唤骑士回来防御就很心疼。

#55  
没有奶，只有骑士，骑士还喜欢上前，心疼。

#56  
好不容易会长拉了个奶还是个绑定奶，完全不给其他人眼神的那种。

#57  
哦哦哦，坐标127，378，我看见水爷了！

#58  
这么早就开了？？

#59  
我先脱了装备再去围观……每次魔笛老师的AOE总能殃及无辜群众。

#60  
还没开始，他们在……唠嗑？

#61  
企鹅在和水爷叨咕，会长没在？

#62  
会长在的，看见左边那个山头了吗？会长在跟TK……看夕阳？

#63  
最稳哥好久没出现了欸！我之前以为他A了。

#64  
没A，好像是对象要考研去陪读了。

#65  
TK有对象了？？？

#66  
有呢，老早就说有稳定恋爱关系了呢，不过好像是异地。

#67  
噗，我信了前面说伍迪八岁的，他在那儿拿最稳哥试武器，一会儿拿光剑戳一下，一会儿又换成重剑砸一下，现在是拿神器在戳戳戳。

#68  
哈哈哈哈哈真的好萌，最稳哥居然就那么站着让他戳2333

#69  
他俩这么熟的吗！

#70  
不是说TK好像和伍迪是高中同学吗233

#71  
？？？这比最稳哥有对象了还令我惊讶！！毕竟最稳哥看起来就很现充的样子……但是居然和伍迪也认识的吗？

#72  
最稳哥原来是DE图的啊……后来才换到ESP图的。

#73  
之前DE线下聚会有见过面的，我记得BBS上还有图。

#74  
这都不重要，我只想知道伍迪在这儿戳半天，最稳哥一会儿没血了咋办？

#75  
这不是旁边有人在加奶么？那个女牧师。

#76  
那个女牧师是谁啊？没见过啊？还是他们横的诶。

#77  
我靠！那个该不会就是伍迪的绑定奶？？

#78  
等等！！说好的只给伍迪加奶呢？？？？？

#79  
人设崩了！

#80  
所以这其实是追着伍迪为了勾搭TK的吗？？？？

#81  
这什么魔鬼剧情！！

#82  
不要欺负我们伍八岁的感情好吧……

#83 711便利店送货上门  
QAQ

#84  
捕获一只七崽！

#85  
七崽这是什么表情……

#86 711便利店送货上门  
今天是鹅爹指挥，因为会长说他家里有人不方便上麦QQQQAQQQQ

#87  
……果然还是有妹子了吗？

#88  
[世界]蓬蓬头超可爱：Iceman咋回事不开麦啊？  
[世界]T.Kr8s：对象在，不方便。  
[世界]T.Kr8s：而且这是世界频道。  
[世界]Woody89：哈哈！  
[世界]带刀企鹅：/火把//火把//火把/  
这是什么沙雕团2333

#89  
靠，最稳哥怎么这么苏。

#90  
蓬蓬头好可爱！

#91  
开打了开打了！

#92  
我靠，这个团战也太水了吧hhhh你们两边是来刷业绩的吧？？？

#93  
但是每个人的走位都好风骚2333不被判消极战斗的水团战也好难233

#94  
话说那个绑定奶呢？

#95  
一开战就被伍迪一刀干死了

#96  
我觉得不是妹子

#97  
现在没人觉得是妹子了

#98  
我录屏了hhh这个团战真是笑死我

#99  
伍迪一个把剑客玩儿成刺客的家伙居然打肉搏战？？？？那他刚才戳半天TK试武器是怎么回事？？？

#100  
调情（不是

#101  
七崽的楼不让刷CP！

#102  
对不起对不起！七崽我亲你一下谢罪！

#103  
结束啦！十七分钟！最短团战！

#104  
他们现在在聊天室唠嗑了，公开聊天室，可以去旁听一下，现在是水爷在唱歌。

#105  
TK开麦怼他了233忍不了了哈哈哈

#106  
？？？？刚刚那个是？？？？

#107  
“你们会长是不是疯了啊哈哈”  
↑传说中的对象？？？？

#108 711便利店送货上门  
……那是我们会长的声音啊！！！！！！！！我靠！！！！！我！！！！不行了！！！！

#109  
？？？？？？？

#110 711便利店送货上门  
我学长在准备考研啊！！！！！！这个世界是虚假的！！！！！啊啊啊啊！！！会长啊！！！  
QQQQQQAQQQQQQQ

#111 重复一遍我需要肉盾  
七崽？TK是咱会长男朋友你不知道？？？

—END—


	10. Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *送给亲友@毯毯 的豆腐丝

Blessing

Robert Lewandowisk / Marco Reus

莱万终于知道罗伊斯请辞联盟秘书长是在搞什么把戏了。比联盟月刊上的阴谋论来的简单很多，但又确实没有他公开发表的原因那么冠冕堂皇。  
BVB行动部门长官常年受破碎的精神屏障困扰是一个公开的秘密。甚至于各个子单位有新的治疗方法这位长官都会被自动列在第一顺位。FCB其实也不例外，只是最近两个部门关系紧张，有些事情难以推进，不过，现在倒是会顺利很多。  
“所以，你卸任前积极推动FCB和BVB双边关系就是为了给自己得到最好的治疗开绿灯。”莱万抱着胳膊站在病床前，三十岁的金发哨兵叼着温度计摇头晃脑像个孩子，“我不知道是不是该为你也终于承认这里有最好的治疗而感到高兴。”  
“嘿，我可从来没有否认你是整个DEU地区技术最好的。”罗伊斯含糊不清地说，“而且这样有什么不好，不用担心贵部门各位白大褂白天救死扶伤半夜扛着枪偷袭我们家后院，队长安心乖乖治脑子，小朋友们高兴，存在双边合同联盟就会cover百分之八十的费用，会计开心，还有。”莱万伸手将温度计抽出来，38.2度，哨兵的体温比一个小时前又升高了，事情开始有些棘手了，但他依旧不露声色。  
——至少莱万自己是这么觉得的，罗伊斯却看着他没有再往下说，下嘴唇被咬住又放开。  
“还有？”莱万挑眉，示意他继续。  
“还有。”罗伊斯咧了咧嘴角，“医疗服务职业道德手册第十八条第二款，通俗而言，主治医生不能和他的患者发生亲密关系——爹地很放心。”  
“不管卢卡什放不放心，你现在也归我管理了。”莱万侧过身调整了一下输液的流速，“屏障重建这种事，当然应该越早越好，但现在也不迟，不用太担心。”  
“我还好。”罗伊斯眨了眨眼，“除了晚上头痛睡不着，可以给我开一些药吗？”  
“很遗憾，不可以。”莱万说，“你现在这样的状况吃了药很容易醒不过来——但我可以给你一些安慰剂什么的。”  
那有什么用。罗伊斯长出一口气，夜晚难熬，眉头不自觉皱了起来。  
“别皱眉，要保持心情愉快。”莱万提醒他，“下午我把主刀医师的名单给你拿来，挑一下。”  
“我没那个面子请莱万多夫斯基博士亲自上阵吗？”罗伊斯的表情轻松，很难判断他是故意的还是真的不知道缘由。  
莱万移开视线，最后检查了一下各项数值，罗伊斯几乎以为他不打算回答这个问题了，吸了吸鼻子不知道是不是要换个话题，然而这时莱万转过来，垂下眼睛望着他，波澜无惊的灰蓝色里闪过一丝狡黠，他说：“莱万多夫斯基博士的工作日程被排到后年夏天了，而院长并不打算给BVB部长插队。”  
半分钟得到这样一个蹩脚的回答，看起来这家伙是没有什么长进。但是自己是进步不少了，忍住了戳穿他的欲望，罗伊斯做了一个鬼脸。  
重建精神屏障意味着主治医生会进入哨兵最隐秘、最失控的精神世界，回忆的碎片被狂风骤雨卷起，淅淅沥沥的像雪花一样撞进侵入者的视线，莱万太知道他会面对什么了。罗伊斯的喜悦、快乐、幸福、悲伤、痛苦、焦虑，被拥抱、被谋杀、被亲吻、被憎恨、被爱。这个世界上悉数遭遇过的，大概也只有莱万多夫斯基一个人，没什么新鲜的。只是他还没做好准备，他永远没办法做好准备应对这种可能——万一，万一二十五岁的罗伊斯站在他面前用他年轻执拗的口吻质问，Lewy，为什么？  
闯入过各种残忍痛苦的精神世界，莱万处理这样的碎片应当是游刃有余的，但这次不行。他不知道该怎么回答，他找不到可以说服罗伊斯、说服自己的答案。

“这个，名字不会念的大夫，死亡率0.2%。”罗伊斯把莱万拿给他的主治医生备选的小册子都快翻烂了都没有决定好，布兰特忍不住了，照这样下去，他的假期结束了罗伊斯八成还没做完手术，只好手疾眼快按住一页，“还擅长处理PTSD问题，就这个吧，马尔科。”  
“0.2%，太低了。”罗伊斯嫌弃的把那页翻过去。  
“死亡率还有嫌低的？！”布兰特抓了抓头发，搞不懂。  
“虽然背后说同行不好。”两个人一转头，莱万夹着病历簿出现在门口，在嘴边比了一个噤声的手势，“但0.2%基本上意味着他只做有把握的手术，也就意味着他对自己并没有自信，以及，最重要的，你们队长这个脑子，他可能不会接。”  
罗伊斯点了一下头，算是认同了莱万的说法。  
“还没选好吗？”莱万看向病床，罗伊斯撇了一下嘴，“为什么不让托马斯给你做？”  
“他话太多了。”罗伊斯说，“以前联盟抽调的时候找他帮过忙，本来没什么事情，那天晚上生生被他念到失眠了。”  
“但他技术很好。”看起来莱万是偏好穆勒来处理罗伊斯这个烫手的山芋，“不如说这个名单上的所有人都技术很好，你随便挑谁——”  
“都没有超过50%的把握。”罗伊斯打断他，“我不懂医学神经学还有什么乱七八糟的，但是我自己知道我是怎么回事。”布兰特露出了那副不太耐心的表情，罗伊斯伸手捏了捏他的手腕，被后辈攥住了手指，“……说起来，你们能联系托尼过来吗，其实我觉得他应该可以。”  
莱万已经把不认同印在脸上了：“你不会不知道克罗斯其实没有行医资格证的吧？”  
“是吗。”罗伊斯满不在乎地说，“我不知道诶。”  
“所以。”布兰特看了看罗伊斯又看了看莱万，“就没有死亡率没那么低也没那么高，有胆量处理马尔科的问题，还不话痨的医生吗？”  
“有啊。”罗伊斯提高了音量，“托尼嘛。”  
“他不是医生。”莱万强调。  
“你非要这么说的话。”罗伊斯笑了一下，“我可以用贝尼的号码换一个插队吗？还有还有，我想曼努应该挺想知道大脑袋天天跟贝尼在聊什么的是吧？我都知道噢——”  
莱万没忍住拿病例敲了一下罗伊斯的脑袋：“你认真一点。”  
“我很认真。”罗伊斯的额发被病历本压了下来，遮住了一部份眼睛，但这无损于他抬起眼望向莱万时目光的锋利与尖锐。总有人说，马尔科·罗伊斯变得圆滑又温柔了，莱万都觉得他们是太过想当然，总以为全天下的人都是一个样，刀锋心甘情愿地入鞘并不意味着再也不会见血。只要哨兵想，他总能把莱万藏得最深的地方剜出血。  
“要分开的是我，我都不怕前男友扛着火箭炮轰炸我的精神世界。”罗伊斯的睫毛快速地眨动了几下，“你又怕什么？”

罗伊斯的精神世界大概是莱万见过的做这个手术里最温暖的了。如果不是过于嘈杂的回声，莱万几乎要怀疑他们是不是误诊了。  
回忆的碎片铺满了整个沙滩，阳光反射到上面看不清都是些什么样的记忆，莱万需要把这些都拼凑回来还给罗伊斯一个清净。  
“需要帮忙吗？”  
莱万听到声音不敢回头，活泼的、脆生生的、主动的，不是那个语气冷淡恨不得三两句就结束对话的最熟悉的陌生人，也不是那个坦然到让人错觉是不是一切狎昵都没有发生过的大人。  
重塑精神屏障根本不是在折磨哨兵本人，而是在惩罚主治医生。莱万想，不得不转过身面对。是他最不想见到的罗伊斯，25岁，意气风发，漂亮的让人心颤。  
“我看背影就觉得是你。”年轻的罗伊斯背着手，看起来有些局促，“但转过来反而有点不敢认了，这是过去了多久啊，哦对了——”  
“六年。”莱万回答道。  
“我现在25岁……”罗伊斯说完自己便笑了，没想到莱万看一眼就能确定自己的年纪，或许这是他们这个专业的人的天赋技能吗？  
“过去了很久。”莱万说。  
罗伊斯的喉头滑动了一下：“……你是来修复这里的吧？破碎的源头在去……七年前，从那里开始重建吧。”  
“这么长时间……”莱万叹了口气，“居然还能保持清醒的意识并且完成极端条件的任务，你其实才是那个疯子吧？”  
罗伊斯缩了缩脖子笑起来，没有回答这个问题。  
知道了问题出现的地方，莱万的工作进行的就顺利多了，罗伊斯的状况比他最高的期待要坏一些，但比他做的最差的心理预期又要好上不少，整个修复耗费了将近十个小时，而这个期间，二十五岁的罗伊斯一直站在一边。一直在说话，提那些莱万记得但已经记不清了的事情，哪次早晨忘了拉开窗帘害他睡过头，遇见的野猫更亲近他而不是自己，土豆炖牛肉里面到底为什么要放豌豆，是黑色的制服好看还是有黄黑相间条纹的好看，还有还有，一直没有说，告别吻落在额头上太像哄小孩了。  
莱万不记得二十五岁的罗伊斯是不是真的这么多话，还是在精神世界里褪去了伪装的马尔科其实就是有这么多想说的和自己——“闯入者”——分享。  
第九个小时二十三分钟，莱万抚平了最后一道裂痕，他依旧背对着罗伊斯，但他能感觉到他往后退了一步。  
“就是说，你疗愈了这里，我就会消失了。”罗伊斯耸了耸肩，有点遗憾，但也没有那么难过，“所以……”他又往后退了一步，莱万转过来，年轻的罗伊斯露出了他没见过的那种表情，迟疑犹豫害怕又充满决绝，他想好了。  
莱万的心脏久违的开始狂跳，就是这一刻，就是这里，他所做的一切都将功亏一篑，刚刚修复好的精神世界不能被抵御任何情绪波动，狂喜或者是绝望，罗伊斯都无法承受。而莱万，莱万没有那个信心，他不想让罗伊斯难过，但好像一直都在让他难过。  
“所以……”罗伊斯的双手在腿边攥紧拳头又松开了，“已经过去这么久了，我想知道……”是一个短暂的停顿，但被错觉拉长，“我想知道，Lewy，你安心了吗？”  
罗伊斯不想知道为什么——莱万为了什么离开为了什么伤害他的感情又为了什么释放友善的信号，他可能早就一清二楚也可能压根不在乎，他只想问问他，紧皱的眉头放松了吗？辗转反侧的夜晚可以安然入睡了吗？拥抱的时候可以什么都不想了吗？  
得到想要的安宁了吗？  
麻醉正在失效，罗伊斯正在回到现实，在精神世界的莱万感到自己的意识也在慢慢抽离，他能够回答这个问题。他能够让马尔科拥有平静的心情。  
“是的。”莱万这样回答了罗伊斯。  
25岁的罗伊斯在他离开前说了一句话，莱万没有听见，但他在意识清醒的三十一岁的罗伊斯那里得到了答案。  
哨兵的五感还没有完全归为，眼睛被厚厚的纱布蒙住，但他还是能感觉到莱万在他的身边，“我知道了。”罗伊斯的声音很小，几乎听不见，“真好。”

—END—


	11. 片段

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *811  
> *k11r11兄弟二设  
> *坑

片段

从小到大，罗伊斯接受的是较之于宫廷授予的内容称得上“野蛮”的教育，威斯特法伦的孩子擅长搭弓射箭，骑马涉水，至于音乐美术甚至于宫廷礼仪都是草草的一笔带过，原本因为这个罗伊斯还担心克罗斯这个从小接受皇家正统教育的家伙会瞧不上自己，取得他的信任得多耗费一些时日，但没想到克罗斯高傲冷淡的外表之下居然也有一颗“野孩子”的心，几只野兔、一只驯鹿还有几次剑术的比试，罗伊斯竟从他的眼睛里看到了一些光亮，只是很快就消散了，生来要做皇帝的人哪怕是这样年轻的岁数也不会让人看出他的喜怒哀乐。  
但罗伊斯确定克罗斯一定是对自己有特别的意图。人前克罗斯一副被自己迷了心窍的样子，不论什么规格的宴会都把没名没份的罗伊斯拉到身边，有时候表演实在无趣，年轻的皇帝脑袋一歪枕在罗伊斯的怀里打起盹来，更别提大臣们举行的社交活动，克罗斯更是以罗伊斯为借口推卸不去，但人后，只有罗伊斯才知道不管在宴会上多么亲密令人脸红，回到克罗斯的寝宫，他最多只是抱着自己睡上一觉，推辞了的社交活动倒也是来找自己，只不过两个人并非像其他人所想象的那样在床榻上消磨时间，而是从皇宫里偷溜出去到街上玩儿，也就这时候罗伊斯能感觉到他还是比克罗斯年长一点的。  
也正是因此，罗伊斯拿不准克罗斯到底是什么意思，是想长久地与自己相处——这个想法让罗伊斯起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，还是想要蒙骗那些先王旧臣？那次宴会上，他一把将自己从表演队伍里拽出来是随手抓了一个还是……故意的？这些罗伊斯都不知道。  
不过他们两个之外的人是没那么多别的看法，克罗斯就是一个少年即位，被权力和美色冲昏头脑的小混账，而罗伊斯就是那个祸国殃民的“美色”。  
这天是实在推脱不了的社交活动，克罗斯对外声称“马尔科和我闹脾气”没有带上罗伊斯，这个理由让罗伊斯听了哭笑不得，想着这家伙也不跟自己通个气，也不知道是真的信任自己不会到处乱说。  
可刚过午夜，克罗斯就被侍从们送到了罗伊斯的寝宫这边，酒气冲天，醉醺醺的皇帝站都站不稳，眯着眼睛瞥见眼前一片白就往前扑，正撞在罗伊斯的怀里。  
“这是怎么了？”罗伊斯装作关心的样子抱住克罗斯，伸手去拂开挡住眼前的金发，“喝了多少啊。”  
“陛下今天高兴。”侍从不苟言笑，看不出来是不是对他们皇帝扒着蓝颜祸水不撒手很是不满，“多喝了几杯，吵着要来见您。”  
像是在证明侍从说的话，克罗斯搂紧了罗伊斯的腰，低声叫他的名字：“马尔科。”  
“哎，我在这儿呢。”罗伊斯柔声应着，和侍从们说接下来就交给他吧。  
流言蜚语早就传得满天飞了，侍从们行完礼忙不迭地就离开了，生怕会看见什么不该看见的。  
罗伊斯侧耳听了一会儿，确定侍从们已经离开了，松了一口气，把克罗斯拖到床上，皇帝看起来不省人事，抓了个枕头抱着也不松手，罗伊斯站在床边看了他一会儿，伸手将克罗斯的衣扣解开，指甲有意无意地挠到了他的皮肤，似乎都能感觉到他的血液在血管里奔腾，砰砰的声响说不清是自己的心跳还是他的。  
“啪。”  
克罗斯突然睁开眼睛，握住罗伊斯的手腕，刚才一滩烂泥似的神情仿佛是错觉，眼角的猩红也浅淡的看不出来了。  
“陛下。”罗伊斯冷静地叫他，“陛下要就寝吗？”  
“不。”克罗斯的声音还有些哑，“你决定好了吗？”  
“什么？”罗伊斯茫然地眨了眨眼，让旁人看了定是惹人爱怜的无辜样子，只不过克罗斯根本不吃他这一套，握着他的手腕的手收紧，罗伊斯抽了一下嘴角，软声抱怨，“陛下，疼。”  
“你还知道疼。”克罗斯冷笑一声，“那你知不知道捅心口更疼？还是说你想直接砍头？不过你那把小刀大概也只能挖我的心脏。”  
罗伊斯身形一抖，他什么时候知道的？猛地想起刚才克罗斯整个人抱着自己，正环在自己的腰上，那把刀……就在后腰的位置。  
“以我现在的名声，醉酒把没名没份的情人操死在床上，可能也不出奇。”克罗斯平静地说，不等罗伊斯做出什么反应就拽着他的胳膊把他摔在床上，膝盖顶住了他的腰，两只手被克罗斯一手举过头顶按在床垫上。  
“陛下，真的疼。”罗伊斯咬着牙扯出一个讨好的微笑，克罗斯往常对他总是装出一副小心谨慎的样子，生怕自己磕了碰了，他几乎快要忘了这个年轻人是怎么一步一步爬到这个位子上的，这可是把米洛都吞噬掉的深渊，托尼·克罗斯却能统治这个地狱。  
克罗斯用另一只手摸向罗伊斯的后腰，一把拔出那把小刀，他举起来看了看，称赞说是把好东西：“哪儿弄来的？这不是便宜货。”  
“别人送的。”罗伊斯被克罗斯压制得完全动不了，“放开我，我没想杀你。”  
“算了吧。”克罗斯把小刀扔到地板上，俯下身整个人都要压在罗伊斯身上了，成年男性的重量让罗伊斯身体的每一块骨骼都叫嚣着疼痛，“我能活到现在不过是一眼就能看出来谁想杀我。”  
“你在宴会上看我的第一眼，我就知道了，你不是在勾引我。”克罗斯继续说，呼吸就在罗伊斯的耳边，像是在给他数倒计时，“你不是想要我的金银财宝，也不是想要我的权力，更不想要我的爱——你从头到尾就只想要我的性命，马尔科，你的眼睛太漂亮了，仇恨就显得有点突兀了。”  
“你……”罗伊斯看着克罗斯一颗一颗地解开自己的衣扣，“你就不想问问我为什么恨你？”  
“无非就是国家或者家族。”克罗斯单手就解开了罗伊斯的腰带，露出他白生生的腰身，“我没兴趣。”  
“那我有个问题。”罗伊斯顺从地让克罗斯把自己的外衣脱掉了，“陛下这是什么癖好？要杀就干脆点不好吗？”  
克罗斯眼光一暗：“有点可惜，我还挺喜欢你的。如果我能骗得了自己你不想杀我，我们或许还能过得挺开心的，不过，我骗不了自己。”  
“如果我能骗得了自己不是你杀了我哥哥，我想我们……不。”罗伊斯自嘲地笑了一下，“我想我可能这辈子都不会踏上你的领土一步。”  
克罗斯笑了一下，捏住罗伊斯的下巴和他交换了一个亲吻，罗伊斯没有反抗，克罗斯不认为他是认命了，也许自己稍有松懈，这个家伙就会抓住机会抢占上风，所以克罗斯不打算给他这个机会，掐着罗伊斯的腰让他翻过身，双手被腰带绑在一起，克罗斯颇为色情地用手指抚摸过他漂亮的脊背，然后——  
罗伊斯没有感觉到意料之中的疼痛，反而是意味不明的抚摸，在他的蝴蝶骨的位置克罗斯停留了很久，罗伊斯这才想起来他在那里有一个刺青。  
“你……”克罗斯的声音有点发抖，“你这是哪里来的？”  
“这个吗？”罗伊斯艰难地回过头，他看不见，但不妨碍他闭着眼睛都能把那个刺青描摹出来，“我哥哥的族徽，我其实和他没有血缘关系，甚至不是他们家族的人，但是……反正总之他给我弄了一个这个——在他到你们这儿之前。”  
“米洛斯拉夫·克洛泽。”克罗斯把这个名字从喉咙里挤了出来，“你是老师的那个弟弟？”  
“什么？”罗伊斯挣扎起来，克罗斯赶快去帮他解绑。  
“你哥哥是米洛，对吗？”克罗斯扳住罗伊斯的肩膀，“八年前到这边来，前年去世的，对吗？”  
提到死亡的字眼，过了这么久罗伊斯还是承受不了，他的脸色铁青：“你杀了他。”  
克罗斯吞咽了一下，定定地看着罗伊斯，神情认真严肃，他一字一句地说：“没有，马尔科，我发誓我没有，米洛他……”克罗斯保守这个秘密太久了，现在突然能说给另一个人听，他还有些紧张，他抿了抿嘴唇，轻声说，“我把他送到港口的小镇了，他一点事也没有，非常、非常安全。”  
巨大的惊喜砸在罗伊斯的头上让他一时间不知所措，他好像哭了，但又好像没有，罗伊斯感觉自己完全失去了知觉：“……米洛他……你是说他还活着？”  
“是的。”克罗斯坚定地回答他，“他是我的老师，马尔科，我爱他，我怎么可能……他为了我得罪了一些人，当时我只有做皇帝或者死两条路，我死了他也活不了，但我想做皇帝也必须拿他当投名状……但是，马尔科，我们骗了全世界，并且成功了。”  
克罗斯活了下来，当了皇帝，克洛泽也活了下来，只不过不能以原本的名字出现在世人眼中了。  
罗伊斯脸上渐渐恢复了血色，但他还在发抖，克罗斯犹豫了一下将罗伊斯搂在怀里，轻轻拍了拍他的后背：“你是……因为这个想杀我吗？”罗伊斯在他的肩窝里点了点头，“那……现在你哥哥还活着，你还想……还想杀我吗？”罗伊斯停顿了一会儿，摇了摇头，克罗斯将他从怀抱里放出来，额头靠上他的额头，望着他那双被眼泪浸润着的绿眼睛，漂亮的眼睛，没有了仇恨却还有抹不开的愁绪，“马尔科，我们有办法能让米洛重新回到原来的生活。”  
“你要掌控整个朝野。”罗伊斯小声说，“这很难。”  
“我知道。”克罗斯说，“只要有你帮忙，很难但不是办不到。”  
罗伊斯撇了撇嘴：“我到米洛家里去就是不想当国王，你要我帮忙，岂不是要我回去？虽然卢卡什天天写信让我回去，但是——”  
“等等？”克罗斯打断罗伊斯的话，“你回哪里去？”  
罗伊斯一脸莫名其妙地看着克罗斯：“回威斯特法伦去。”  
“你为什么要回威斯特法伦？”克罗斯更莫名其妙了。  
“哦……”罗伊斯明白了，“你不知道我是谁。”像是恶作剧成功似的，罗伊斯眼角带泪地偷笑了一下，“我是威斯特法伦的继承人啊，只不过凯尔先生还年轻，还能操劳几年，就不急着让我回去当国王。”  
“……”克罗斯沉默了，罗伊斯拉了拉他的衣袖，问他既然不知道自己是谁，那想要我帮什么忙，“……我们再骗那群坏家伙们一次。”  
“怎么骗？”罗伊斯眨眨眼，靠过去亲了一下克罗斯的嘴角，“像……这样吗？”


	12. 主题：开个贴收集一下复婚夫妻对对方的称呼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *论坛体  
> *胡萝卜丝  
> *here we go again配套食用风味更佳

BVBtotal>>Office Gossip>>主题：开个贴收集一下复婚夫妻对对方的称呼

#0  
复婚一百天快乐，不知道前夫哥今天带老总去吃什么好吃的，趁热八卦一下他们都怎么称呼对方的吧。  
我知道老总叫前夫哥老胡和大头。

【本帖精华】

#11 赞（337）  
一个古早的料，当年咱们总还很好骗（大雾 的时候在婚礼上喝多了被起哄，叫了前夫哥老公，还是拉长声调带波浪线的那种，前夫哥登时脸就红了，妈的脸皮比城墙还厚的男人脸红了，你们想象一下场面有多销魂。

#15 赞（98）  
我好喜欢老总叫大~头~大~头~的样子，特别像小孩(*/ω＼*)

#21 赞（144）  
老总使坏的时候叫名字，还眨巴眼睛，原来前夫哥还能顽强抵抗一下，不知道为什么现在年纪还是上来了反而扛不住了，十秒内缴械投降，祖宗爱干嘛干嘛。

#52 赞（203）  
前夫哥叫老总的花样就多了，我特别喜欢听他叫咱们总宝贝儿wwwwww早些年总被这么叫还会害羞，现在就……从哪儿来滚哪儿去莫要在公共场合聊骚（x

#78 赞（218）  
我感觉现在老总挺怕前夫哥叫他大名的hhhhhh前夫哥一“马尔科”，他就一脸“妈的我又背着他干的什么好事败露了”的表情，甚至试图往副总身后躲hhhhh  
副总：麻溜儿领走

#94 赞（187）  
可能是因为马尔科名字音节多一点，念起来重音比较好掌握容易严肃（。马茨就音节太少了，老总发火的时候叫出来完全没有气势（x  
附赠一个早年的料，老总当年还不是总经理，没那么多事，放了假就真的出去玩，结果一个案子出问题了，前夫哥带人加班加点差点进医院也没叫他回来，不知道老总从哪儿知道的消息，花衬衫大裤衩的就回来了，一jio踹开会议室大门，怒吼（相对于他自己来说不要纠结这个形容）：“胡梅尔斯大傻X！”  
当时我们都以为这俩人情比金坚，然后两个月之后前夫哥成了傻X也成了前夫（x

#118 赞（128）  
这个贴炸出来好多老人啊，分分钟变成怀旧贴的样子233  
贡献个最近的料，咱们总现在使唤人的本领越发纯熟了，那天会议间隙趴在桌子上耍赖，然后叫老胡过来：“老胡——老婆——要喝咖啡！”  
没错，是老婆233  
前夫哥冷静地给他倒了咖啡送到桌前然后捏了他的屁股（。  
#这算职场性骚扰吗  
#噢他们复婚了

#139 赞（243）  
这有啥的，好像老胡叫老婆的时候少了似的，偶尔让我们总过过嘴瘾不行吗？  
原来被叫老婆，总还是要炸毛的，现在感觉已经习惯了呢（。

#151 赞（88）  
分开的时候，总在公开场合都是连名带姓的叫的，私下里倒还是叫名字。  
有没有对面卧底透露一下前夫哥那时期怎么叫我们总的（划掉）

#172 赞（172）  
匿名论坛是吧？不追查IP是吧？我我我我我我说了啊？  
老胡在我们这边儿就很平常的“马尔科”，完全让人抓不到一点破绽，要不是当年那个八卦人尽皆知，真看不出他俩有过一腿，我们二总的理论是：仿佛这样没离婚√

#238 赞（301）  
说点愉快的！上个月团建去爬山，咱们精力旺盛的总那是上蹿下跳，找猫逗狗，后来体力不支（。）累了就被老胡拖着走，老胡边拖行自己对象边数落他：“三十岁的人了还这么闹腾，累了吧，宝宝？话都不说了，嗯？”  
那听得我是五雷轰顶……excuse me？上一句谁说人家三十岁了，下一句又是谁在叫宝宝？对自己都如此双标可还行？！

#272 赞（272）  
总在跟好基友打电话的时候就会叫前夫哥“那大傻子”，有时候心情好就是“我们家那大傻子”，甜得牙疼。

#314 赞（177）  
我们总也没那么傲娇好吧，有时候还会跟前夫哥起腻的，一般什么“胡梅尔斯先~森~”叫起来了就是起腻预警，非战斗人员请迅速撤离！


	13. 小教父的一个片段

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *很早之前的片段  
> *帕科和马尔科的故事

*

帕科回西班牙处理一些历史遗留问题，正巧碰上去4S店提车的特尔施特根便停下来打了个招呼。  
客套的嘘寒问暖不到三个来回，特尔施特根就把话题转移到那人身上了，意料之中的事，当初帕科从巴塞罗那走的时候，大部分人都是拉着他的手祝他前程似锦，注意安全，唯独这位德国人添了几句“替我向马尔科问好”，似乎格外高兴他又能有一个渠道得知旧友的近况了，所以他会问出这个问题来，帕科一点也不惊讶，如实地告知他马尔科一切都好。  
“只是他和你记忆里的有些不一样了。”帕科说，记得特尔施特根在他临走前说过，马尔科外热内冷，生人勿近，一时间没能搞好关系也不怕，时间长了他慢慢能敞开真心的，但经过帕科自己的摸索，他觉得特尔施特根说得实在不太对。  
第一次见面的时候，是在BVB旗下的一个高尔夫球场，罗伊斯和几个年轻人在那儿玩儿，帕科是被皮什切克带过去的，这位操心的波兰人把手比作话筒状朝场内喊了几声，和桑乔趴在球洞边吹气试图让那颗可怜的高尔夫球滚进去的小教父压根儿没搭理，一副誓要和这颗球斗争到底的样子。  
“抱歉。”皮什切克朝帕科摇了摇头，“玩疯了。”  
帕科连连摆手，倒是没什么，只是觉得新奇，他从未见过这样的教父，他之前那位诺坎普的国王也称不上什么凶神恶煞，但也有不怒自威的气场，这位即将成为他新教父的男人看起来却与刀光剑影相去甚远，更像是谁家保护得极好的小少爷，十指不沾阳春水，最大的烦恼是课后作业而不是哪条走私线被切断了。  
难不成传言是真的？帕科偷偷地打量了一下皮什切克的脸色，一脸面对熊孩子的愁苦不像是演的。  
皮什切克带着帕科进入了场内，桑乔抬眼先看见了他，暗暗地拽了一把还鼓着脸颊吹气的罗伊斯，被打断努力的罗伊斯还有点不满，顺着桑乔的视线看过去才闭了嘴，两人连滚带爬地站定了，背着手，眨巴着眼睛。  
“这位就是帕科。”皮什切克已经放弃对罗伊斯进行一些年长者的说教了，他的小教父近些年为自己建立的人设愈发让他看不懂起来，但他本人似乎玩儿的很开心，也不耽误事，就……随他去吧。  
帕科向前一步用生疏的德语进行了自我介绍，罗伊斯不时地点点头，待他说完便伸手握住了帕科的双手，他说：“欢迎你来，我非常高兴你愿意加入我们。”不等帕科说什么，罗伊斯手上一拽，把帕科拉进了自己的怀抱，他个子比帕科高了不少，但低下头居然也能把脑袋埋在他的颈肩，帕科一时间也不知道该怎么做，只得愣愣的回抱他，然后就听见德国人用生涩的西班牙语对他说，“不是巴塞罗那放弃了你，是我们更希望得到你。”  
做这一行有很多禁忌，其中一条就是轻易地陷入对上位者的依恋，帕科想有些事不是能控制得了的，像这样的教父很难阻止自己向他靠近。  
“他长大了呀。”特尔施特根听到帕科讲完这个故事，有些怀念的抽了抽鼻子，“原来他在门兴做杀手的时候——啊，你不知道这件事吗？没错，他在门兴做过杀手的，不然我们两个怎么认识的呢？总之，那时候他烈得很，现在这样的事他是决计不会做的，到底人还是会长大的。”  
帕科点点头，他对特尔施特根所做出的评价毫无概念，在他的念头里罗伊斯似乎永远都是这个样子，褪去教父的壳子就是一个需要宠爱的小少爷，用闪闪发亮的热情照耀所有人，戴上那枚戒指，披上教父的外衣便截然不同了，杀伐果决，是所有人的羽翼和堡垒。  
有时候帕科都会觉得有些惭愧，明明是他应该做的事情，被罗伊斯看在了眼里就变成了救命之恩似的。  
罗伊斯很信任他，已经带西班牙人外出过好几次了，帕科并非是身体强壮的那一类型，更擅长的是捕捉一瞬间的弱点，狙击手或许是更合适的位置，但是罗伊斯执意放心他跟在自己身边，站在明处，那次却是少见的将帕科安排在了二楼的隐蔽处，俯瞰整个谈判，是在别人的地盘上进行交易，罗伊斯身上什么也不许带，一旦碰到危险实在难以自保，负责战术安排的维特塞尔再三叮嘱要打起十二分的精神也险些出了差错。  
寒光一现，桑乔在耳机里的尖叫的同时，帕科的子弹也打出去了，和冲着罗伊斯眉心而去的那枚碰撞在一起，擦着罗伊斯的耳朵边打在了墙上，挂画掉了下来，一时间尘嚣四起。  
谈判最后占据了主动权，但着实是拿罗伊斯的命换来的，没人对此感到开心。  
回到家里，罗伊斯一把抱住了帕科连声说谢谢，又拖着长音说没有你我可怎么办，周围以桑乔为首的都在那儿起哄，稳重如维特塞尔也少有的凑了热闹，罗伊斯也不是当年面皮薄的一开玩笑就脸红的小年轻了，厚脸皮的搂紧了帕科，作势要变本加厉，不过德国人低估了西班牙人对亲密的理解，帕科从罗伊斯的怀抱里抽出胳膊，一跃而起揽过教父的脖子反将德国人抱在了怀里，然后低下头凑近教父的颈侧，不知道是轻轻碰到了还是仅仅呼吸喷洒在上面，反正最终松开手时，小教父的脸红得发烫，拿手捂着，心虚地喊着你们西班牙人太会了之类的。  
“小教父，别闹了。”帕科用西班牙语说道，强忍着笑意望着罗伊斯，“我知道你带了刀，我也知道我不打那颗子弹你也能活命，别说得我像是你救命恩人一样。”  
罗伊斯眨了眨眼睛，也不知道是不是听懂了，他用德语说：“只有自救是理所当然的事。”  
帕科一愣，他一直知道他的教父是一个打碎了牙往自己肚子里咽的狠角色，但从未想到他居然贯彻落实的如此彻底，他说是相信所有人，他也的确是这样做的，但他从来没有期待过任何人会在绝境伸出援手——他相信他们，却从不指望他们。  
“马尔科，你有没有想过——”帕科又开口了，他很少做这样的发言，但是他忍不了了，“你就是BVB的‘理所当然’。”


	14. Boring Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni Kroos / Marco Reus
> 
> *小教父背景  
> *炮友  
> *Phone Sex

Boring Killer

安全屋是一个小型的军火库，也像是迷你的酒窖。罗伊斯给自己倒了一杯威士忌，在屋子里转了两圈感到了无聊。说是避风头，但更像是个突如其来的假期，没有人会真的对他出手，这就让他更在狭小的，缺少乐趣的安全屋里烦躁了起来。他得自己给自己找点乐子。  
BVB成员之外他也没几个能记得清的电话号码了。酒喝完了，罗伊斯捧着手机蜷缩在沙发里拨通了一个电话。第一次和第二次一下子被挂断了，第三次响得时间长了一点但依旧没有被接通，第四次也响应了很长的时间，就在罗伊斯就要放弃按下挂断键的时候，那边疑惑的“喂”了一声。  
“你好——”罗伊斯掐着嗓子，矫揉造作地装腔作势，“是你订购的热线服务吗？”  
“……”那边沉默了几秒钟，罗伊斯听到皮鞋底踏在大理石地面的声音，“我没有订购色情电话女郎。”  
“真的没有吗？为什么我这边有记录呢，托尼·克罗斯先生？”罗伊斯在电话这头快要笑疯了。  
“不要闹了，马尔科。”克罗斯很无奈地说，“我在出任务。”  
“是吗？”罗伊斯现在仰躺在沙发上了，吹了吹落在视线里的额发，他有一阵子没剪头发了，“我也想出门，但他们让我避风头，所以我很无聊——是暗杀还是交易？我没想到你还需要出任务。”  
“这次要清理善后一条龙服务。”克罗斯半开玩笑道，“我刚刚打扫完现场，现在正在往外面走。”  
“风衣？”罗伊斯问道。  
“划破了，现在只有白衬衫和枪套。”克罗斯说，“你呢？”  
“我在‘休假’，克罗斯先生，很遗憾，没有你那么性感的打扮。”罗伊斯在电话这边耸了耸肩，“只有埃尔林的卫衣和我自己的长裤。”  
“所以，你穿着别的男人的衣服给我打这种电话？”克罗斯反问道，“脱掉它——不，按照我们的习惯，我会先伸进去摸摸你的腰，你那里有个敏感带，对吗？你的脸会红，有时候会发抖，是兴奋还是害怕？”  
罗伊斯将手机打开免提放在一边，听着克罗斯的声音把冰冷的手伸进到卫衣里，克罗斯真了解他，他已经感觉到脸烧起来了：“可能都有吧，我总是不能精准预测接下来会发生什么，这很让人亢奋。害怕，会有一点点。跟我说说你今天的任务，你伪装成了什么人？”  
“一个鲜为人知的富豪。”克罗斯说，“RM怕局面失控，让我扮演一个哑巴，就，最好别说话。”  
“可惜。我很喜欢你的声音。”罗伊斯发出啧啧的感叹，“还记得以前吗？我们刚认识的时候，和那个嗑药的邻居吵架，我录下来为了给警方作为证据，但我拷贝了一份。”  
克罗斯挑了一下眉头：“危险的事情，这算是我有把柄在你手里吗？”  
罗伊斯发出一声轻笑：“你觉得算就是吧，总之，我有时候还会翻出来听你不带脏字的讽刺他的声音。”他停顿了一下，“自慰。”  
“只靠我的声音就能高潮吗？”克罗斯的语气平静听不出什么情绪。  
罗伊斯考虑了几秒，说，偶尔，更多时候还是在想念你真的在我的床上。  
“闭上眼睛。”克罗斯命令道，“你在一开始的时候总是闭着眼睛，这有时候会让我很恼火，但也让我更想操你——我会亲吻你的额头、鼻尖、脸颊，抚摸你的后背、腰窝，噢还有头发，你用发胶了吗今天？”  
“没有。”罗伊斯的睫毛颤抖，背脊紧绷，像是蓄势待发的猎豹，“我在休假，托尼，没有人会在休息的时候还打扮的那么精致。我只是洗了头发，用的柠檬味的洗发水。”  
“好的，那我会闻闻你的头发。”克罗斯想象着，罗伊斯温顺的头发，散发着洗发水清新的味道和他本身就有的迷人的香气，“对了，我今天戴了几枚戒指，摸到你的头发的时候可能会勾住，你会和我发脾气。”  
“了解我。我讨厌不必要的疼痛。”罗伊斯摸了摸自己的头发，仿佛真的被克罗斯的戒指别住了，拽的他生疼，“我会和你发脾气，但你会道歉，亲吻我的眼睛，耳朵，对吗？”  
“是的，我能哄好你。”克罗斯自信地说，“现在，脱掉别的男人的卫衣。”  
罗伊斯笑着照做了：“你这算吃醋吗？”  
“占有欲？”克罗斯笑道，“至少在我看得见的地方，我不太喜欢别的人碰你。”  
不约而同地回忆起了某个场景，他们隔着电波都笑出了声音。  
“你发火的时候。”罗伊斯吞了吞口水，“冷静的发怒的时候，会让我心跳加速。但是看到你端起枪，我就更——”只是照片，模糊的，甚至有些失真的照片，RM的德国杀手，站在桥上，枪、手腕、胳膊、肩膀，笔直的一条线，他没有任何表情，平静地仿佛只是在眺望远处落下的太阳。罗伊斯回想起来他亲手将那张照片钉在软木板上，“托尼，你真辣。”  
“谢谢。”克罗斯一点也不客气，他走到了更加安静的地方，罗伊斯听见有几下碰撞的声音，“我现在到车里了。”克罗斯说，“你还记得我们上次在车里做的那次吗？我们把告别搞得一团糟。”  
“那不能算是告别。”罗伊斯辩解道。  
那的确不能算是告别。没有人的告别会变成那个样子。车内空间狭小，即便克罗斯将座位放平，罗伊斯的腰部以下仍旧没有足够的空间施展，他的双腿被汽车不知道什么部件硌得疼，克罗斯压着他，按着他的肩膀和他接吻。  
时间紧张，情欲又来得仓促，他们毫无准备。克罗斯反复亲吻他，给了罗伊斯机会逃跑，但是罗伊斯没有，反而以极其难受和别扭的姿势搂抱住他，于是，克罗斯紧紧按着他的胯部，然后在座位上狠狠地顶了进去。  
疼死了。罗伊斯记得自己哭了。眼泪流满了一整张脸，克罗斯一开始还会安慰他，说些甜蜜的话哄他，像完美情人一样，到后来好像也忘了这事儿，只抱着他，一口气完全进入到最深处。  
严丝合缝，然而他们还在不断尝试着撕裂，侵略。罗伊斯把克罗斯的胳膊掐红了，意乱情迷之中还抬起身去亲吻那片红痕，被克罗斯环着脖子交换一个又一个的滚烫的没有任何味道的吻。  
“怎么不算。”克罗斯说，“你很痛，我也没多爽，这就是告别。”  
罗伊斯不想去和他争执这没有意义的事情了，那时候他很糟糕，现在也很糟糕，他需要一点帮助：“我有点冷，托尼，做些什么让我热起来。”  
“我刚结束任务。”克罗斯说，“我不会做太久的前戏，摸摸你的脖子、胸口，我可能会舔你的腰，我说过了，我喜欢你发抖的样子。”罗伊斯修剪过的指甲随着克罗斯的指示往下走，在自己的腰部游移，“你是不是把内裤都脱掉了？”罗伊斯发出一声闷哼，“我就知道会是这样。”他那边也传来一些布料摩擦的声音。  
“如果你还想要在车上做的话。”罗伊斯吸了吸鼻子，用手拢住自己勃起的下身，“我绝对不要被你压在下面，我会在你身上，或许会骑你，看我心情。”  
“你会心情好的。”克罗斯轻笑，“张开腿，马尔科，用你的手指。”  
罗伊斯调整了几下呼吸，含住两根手指吮吸了几下，然后软下腰，向自己的身后探去，只有指尖，沸腾的热浪就从小腹向上升腾，遍及全身：“……车里空间真的太小了，托尼，我不会让你动手，我会压住你的手腕，然后用下面蹭你的，你会很硬，但我不会让你进来，至少现在不，我要让你很煎熬，就当报复你上次让我那么疼。”  
克罗斯的呼吸变得粗重了起来，他的嗓音有些低哑了：“真抱歉。”他听起来根本没有任何歉意，“那我们放慢一点。一点一点的进去，你知道我的，马尔科，我会在你专注于下面的侵入的时候偷袭你的其他地方，耳垂怎么样？你会下意识地挣扎，脚趾蜷缩起来，你会说——”  
“‘别，托尼，不要’。”罗伊斯的声音颤抖着，“但我其实挺喜欢的，尤其当你吻下去，脖颈到锁骨。”  
“我喜欢你的锁骨。”克罗斯说，“会留下痕迹，别人不知道是谁给BVB的教父留下的暧昧印记，他们会猜测，嫉妒的、发疯的猜测，你会给谁这样的允许——再进去一根手指，马尔科，想象成是我。”  
“正在这么做。”罗伊斯喘息着，“我会咬你要得很紧，托尼，你无处可逃，你会露出我最喜欢的表情，所有冷静和自持都会崩溃，茫然的看着我，想要从我这里得到一切。”  
“哈，但你才不会给我一切，你有时候会说谎。”克罗斯佯装平静，但是罗伊斯听得出来他的节奏已经乱了起来，“不过没关系，这样就足够了，你在这种时候不会说谎，会很诚实，说要用力，想要更多，要拥抱，要亲吻，要进入的更深、更深。”  
快感一波一波涌上来。罗伊斯紧紧闭着双眼，克罗斯略带沙哑的声音还在响，但他一点也听不进去了，只有他字句之间慌乱的喘息，让罗伊斯错觉他们在一起。神经脆弱的绷断了，每一个细胞都在尖叫。罗伊斯蜷起来，三根手指快速的在身体里进出，远远比不上克罗斯，仅能聊以慰藉，周围的一切都被无限的拉长了，克罗斯的语速变得很慢，电流的声音变得很大，罗伊斯感觉自己在窒息失去意识的边缘。然后——  
“马尔科。”克罗斯叫了他的名字。  
失控的一切慢慢安静了下来。  
他们沉默了好长一段时间，没有人挂断电话。罗伊斯朝电话那边拱了拱，靠在旁边，轻轻笑了笑：“那么，克罗斯先生对本次服务还算满意吗？”  
“还好吧。”克罗斯清了清喉咙，他还有些沙哑，“希望下次能够提供上门服务。”  
“下次吧。”罗伊斯在卫衣上随便擦了擦手，关掉了免提拿起手机放在自己耳边，“下次改进一下我们的服务——那么，晚安啦，祝你回家顺利。”  
“晚安。”克罗斯的声音听起来很温柔，“假期愉快。”

—END—


	15. 拉郎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Styles与Marco Reus拉郎（娘）文学  
> Harry Styles与Marco Reus拉郎（娘）文学  
> Harry Styles与Marco Reus拉郎（娘）文学  
> 【重要的话说三遍】【说三遍】【三遍】
> 
> *Mpreg预警  
> *没有提名字的是工具人 不要随便代入  
> *有Julian Brandt携对象（没提名字）出没  
> *cue了一句Narry友情向
> 
> 【完全自娱自乐产物】

Kiwi

Marco辞掉了在车行的工作。他在晚餐的时候宣布了这件事。说是晚餐，其实只是Marco下班顺路在便利店买的熟食套餐和速食罐汤。彼时Harry刚刚睡醒，头脑还有些迟钝，咬着塑料叉子反应了几秒钟，毫无意义的反问了一句：“你辞职了？”  
“对。”Marco说，“不想做了，想在家呆一阵子。”他看着Harry的表情停顿了一下，补充道，“我的存款能够支持我休息一会儿，应该。”  
“我是说。”Harry习惯性地抬手捋了捋长卷发，“这很突然，我以为你做的还挺开心的。”Marco不算口才很好的，但是有一副好皮囊和讨人喜欢的笑眼，说起话来柔软温和，再夸张的描述都令人信服，在车行算是混得比较开，上司青睐，同事喜欢，Harry曾经以为他以后能做个地区经理什么之类的。  
“就当我突然觉得无趣了吧。”Marco显然是在敷衍Harry，他挑起一根意面咬进嘴里，“我得找个空闲想清楚自己到底想要什么。”  
Marco这么说，Harry便不再追问了，沉默了一会儿开始评价这家便利店的快餐意面不太好吃。这个话题揭了过去。  
生活还在继续。两个人合租一间两个卧室的公寓，Harry依旧傍晚离家去三条街以外的酒吧上班，他在那里驻唱，有一个自己的乐队，一群会塞给他大笔小费地固定受众，到手的钞票不但能维持生计偶尔可以给自己找点乐子。Marco辞职在家，每天不知道忙些什么，他开始看书，但大多的结局是在中途盖着脸在阳光下睡着。他还开始做饭，Harry对此很震惊，因为还是他搬进来以后才修好了炉灶，Marco进厨房只会洗苹果、倒咖啡或者热剩饭。  
但其实Harry早该意识到发生了什么。他生活的环境不缺乏这样的故事。可能他清晨回家的时候脚步虚浮，没有注意到Marco冲进洗手间的动静过大，也可能是他说服自己“做饭的人懒得吃饭”，没有在意好几天晚餐是Marco捧着脸看着他吃完的，反正直到Marco拿着化验单和他坦白，Harry才明白从辞职到现在是怎么一回事。  
“好了，就是这样。”Marco说话的样子像是在和他商量晚饭，“我怀孕了，然后我决定把他或者她留下来。”  
化验单上的日期是Marco宣布他辞职的前一天，这件事瞒了Harry得有一个月。  
“……所以。”Harry慢吞吞地说，像是在思考也像是在压抑不知道该如何命名的负面情绪，“你是在通知我吗？”  
“大概？”Marco眨了眨眼睛，“你又不是孩子的爸爸。”  
“可是……”Harry皱紧了眉头，他有这个坏习惯，Marco看到了总会摸摸他的额头让他开心点，“那是谁？”  
“经理吧，我跟他睡过几次。”Marco用手支着下巴，“不过不重要，Haz，这跟他没什么关系。”  
“那跟我就更没什么关系了。”Harry这句话抛出来，他就知道自己说错话了。Marco愣了一下，但旋即笑了起来，伸手去拍了拍Harry的膝盖，别这么说嘛，还想让你当这个孩子的教父呢。

Marco没有生气。他对年纪比自己小的朋友总有着额外的耐心。但是他们开始了冷战。状况不太典型，让外人见了也不觉得他们之间有什么问题，是关系亲近的室友。只有他们自己心里清楚，现在的情况有些微妙。  
事情的转机出现在Marco的弟弟来找他。Harry是在厨房洗杯子的时候透过窗子看见的，转过头朝客厅喊了一声：“Marco。”  
“我没睡着！”哗啦，书本掉在地上的声音。  
“你弟弟来找你了。”Harry甩着手走出来，靠在门框上看着Marco从沙发上爬起来，他还没有动作小心的习惯，总是到一半才反应过来现在应当小心些。  
“哪个？”  
“小金毛。”Harry比划着头发，他为了方便扎了一个圆圆的发髻。  
“啊，Julian。难搞的来了。”Marco知道Harry在说谁，“说到小金毛，你的金毛小朋友好久没来找你玩了啊。”  
“他去东南亚旅行了。”Harry说，“还有他只是我中学同学。”  
“好哦。”Marco并不买账。  
门铃响了，Harry去开门。从窗户看过去没发现Julian带了那么多东西，大包小包，从食物到日用品，好像明天就是世界末日，而Marco和他的室友是全身瘫痪。  
“东西给我吧。”Harry接过塑料袋准备放到厨房去，Julian也不客气，说过谢谢便直接走到Marco身边。  
“你怎么样？”Julian意有所指地瞥着Marco的小腹。他已经开始显怀了，靠在沙发上能看到腹部有一道明显的微小的弧度。  
“很好啊。”Marco说着拍了拍小腹，“一切正常。”  
Julian并不认同，Harry以前对他的印象不算什么有正形的小孩，懒懒散散，喜欢和Marco对着干，现在看来可能也算是强硬派。  
“你为什么不回家呢。”Julian叹了口气，“我没有说你这里不好的意思，只是，家里那边更方便一点吧，而且那男的也……”  
“我都跟你说啦，跟那个人没关系。”Marco打断他，“我一直很喜欢小孩子你们又不是不知道，这是个意外没错，我是个成年人了，可以对自己的行为负责，以后会遇到什么困难我也知道，但这确实是一个缘分。”看着Julian肉眼可见的反对，Marco耸了耸肩，“好吧，我一定得这么说你们才会放过我吗？——‘我乐意’。”  
“Marco……”  
“去去去。”Marco扶着肚子抬起脚踹了踹Julian的小腿，“我要喝橙汁，去厨房给我拿。”  
Julian再次重重叹了口气，认命地走进了厨房。Harry正靠在冰箱上玩手机。  
“橙汁在橱柜里。”Harry头也不抬，“你知道孩子的爸爸是谁吗？”  
“你跟他住在一起，你都不知道，我怎么知道。”Julian打开橱柜，找到橙汁，朝Harry比划了一下杯子，卷发年轻人转过身去洗玻璃杯，“他以前就是，对好意来者不拒，总觉得自己能抽身——玩儿砸了吧。”  
“也不能这么说。”Harry将杯子沥干了水，递给Julian，“他只是……比较随心所欲，顺其自然。”  
“还死心眼。”Julian愤愤的补充道，“别在这里站着了，我们聊天没有什么不能听的。有时候我都觉得他更喜欢你。”  
“我只是他的室友而已啦。”Harry俏皮的向Julian抛了一个眼神。转头Julian就向Marco告状。  
“你室友调戏我。”Julian说。  
Marco捧着橙汁，无辜的眨眨眼睛：“你是说抛媚眼吗？”看向坐在单人沙发上的Harry，英国人立刻也朝Marco忽闪了一下眼睛，附赠一个甜美的笑容，“——哦，不是的，Julian，他走在大马路上向所有小花小草小猫小狗都抛媚眼。”  
“……”Julian不想说话，“……你真的不回去吗？”  
“真的不用。”Marco一字一顿的强调道，“过不下去了我自然会乖乖回去的，现在一切顺利，而且我还有Harry。”  
“他看起来比你还会招蜂引蝶。”Julian说完跟Harry点了一下头，“无意冒犯。”  
“好了好了，不要说我们了。”Marco放下杯子，将双腿翘到Julian的大腿上，“来跟我说说你，和你的小竹马进行的怎么样了？”  
Julian翻了一个白眼，Harry知道他缴械投降了。  
那天Julian待了很长时间，至少Harry去上班的时候他还没走，不过等他凌晨下班回去的时候已经不在了，自己卧室门上贴了一张便签纸，是他的联系方式，显然是不相信Marco会在有需要的时候向自己求助了。  
Harry将便签纸揭下来贴在自己房间的镜子上，他站在那儿思考了一会儿，脱下外衣转身进了Marco房间。  
Marco睡觉很轻，Harry刚一推开门踏进一只脚，他就被吵醒了，迷迷糊糊的叫他的名字问怎么了。  
“没什么。”Harry压低嗓音，听起来有些沙哑，“就看看你。”说着，掀开被子直接钻了进去。他冷得要命，Marco半闭着眼睛埋怨了一声还是伸手拥抱住了他，Harry喜欢被拥抱，喜欢把脑袋埋在Marco的胸口，喜欢整个人蜷缩起来，像一只受伤的可怜的泰迪熊。  
“好啦。”Marco从他的后脑勺轻轻拍抚到后颈，停留在那里，轻柔的抚摸着后颈的皮肤，Harry低下头，以一个有些扭曲的姿势亲吻到了他的腹部，呼吸轻轻重重地落在上面，“睡一会儿吧。”Marco这么安慰着，仍旧拍哄着他。Harry的身体僵硬着，他想要紧紧拥抱住Marco又怕不小心伤到他和孩子，手长腿长，只能松松的环住他。但还不够，Harry试探性地将Marco的小腿夹在自己两腿之间，没有轻举妄动，德国人纵容了他。还有接下来的亲昵的摩擦。  
“都会好的。”Harry闷声闷气的和Marco说，“我们都会没事的。”  
Marco没有再说话，只是拨开Harry额前的卷发，亲吻了他的额头。

“你今天出门好早啊。”Marco还是躺在沙发上看书，确切来说是杂志，Harry觉得是体育版，因为他没有睡着。他现在身形变化明显，出门都会有面熟的邻里关心，Harry有时候去超市也会被问到，“要早点去帮忙吗？”  
“是啊。”Harry对着客厅的镜子最后整理了一下颈间的长丝巾，“今天店里搞活动哦，可惜你现在不方便去。”  
“其实也不是不可——”  
“我出门啦！”Harry大声地道别，盖过Marco的异想天开。  
酒吧没有搞活动。就算要搞什么特别活动Harry也是会被要求晚一点去——“吊足他们的胃口”——Ben是这么说的。  
Harry拐弯去了车行，Marco之前供职的那家。他一眼就认出来那个经理了，衣着体面，谈吐不凡，举止强硬——是Marco的审美射程范围。Harry本不想这样直接，但那个男人也一下就看到了他，微笑着迎了上来。  
好吧。这是你自己撞上来的。Harry把额前的长卷发撩到后面去，他也搞不清楚为什么，总有人会在这个举动的时候屏住呼吸。  
“你好。”男人招呼他。  
“你好。”Harry没有看他，四下张望了一下，随手指了一辆，“可以试驾吗？”  
开门见山，男人顿了一下，但很快接下话茬：“当然可以，先生。”  
“你会陪我吗？”Harry问道，长睫毛慢慢地眨动了两下。  
“我会的。”男人伸出胳膊，貌似绅士的让Harry走到前面，“请。”  
比起这种有些笨重的SUV，Harry更喜欢海报上的那种复古跑车，但他仍旧装作很喜欢的样子，爱不释手，甚至指着不远处的小山说，我们可以到那里去吗？  
没有人能拒绝他。闪着亮光的绿眼睛，红润的嘴唇，还有融化了全世界蜜糖的酒窝，在他有意的请求下，没有谁能抵抗得了。  
Harry将车开到了半山腰的缓坡上停了下来，旁边的男人轻声地问他怎么了，没有得到回答。  
“你有伴侣吗？”Harry双手扶着方向盘，向前趴去，转过头看他，脸上的表情依然甜蜜，但虚假的令人一阵恐慌。  
“不，我没有。”男人松了松自己的领口，他的喉咙有些发痒，撇开头不再看Harry，他们都没有再说话，过了一会儿，男人像是想起了什么，“……你和Marco Reus什么关系？”  
“什么？”Harry的心沉了一下。  
“你的香水味。”男人说，“他身上偶尔会有这个味道，这个镇子上没什么男人会用香水。”  
Harry半张脸埋在手背上笑起来：“你的鼻子很灵。”  
“还有。”男人看向他，伸手碰了碰Harry风衣的第二粒纽扣，“他的吧？这颗扣子有些松了，他自己缝紧了。”  
“你知道得很清楚。”Harry抬起身，舒展了一下胳膊，“所以，你是他的男朋友吗？”  
“不。”男人否认道，“我们只是……有过一些关系，但现在没有了。”  
“我想也是。”Harry翻过身，长腿一跨坐到了男人的大腿上，空间狭小，他弯着身体很难受，但男人惊恐的表情让他很受用，“他才不喜欢你。”说完，Harry抓着男人的衣领提起他的上身贴上自己的嘴唇。  
Harry擅长接吻。他有一张很好亲的嘴巴和灵活的舌头。有一任男友开玩笑他平时用的唇膏上面一定有令人神魂颠倒的毒素，不然怎么会在接吻的时候让他头脑发昏。这个男人也不例外，双手不自觉地抬起来去摸Harry的腰身，还没有怎么碰到就被Harry抓住了手腕，强硬地按到了座椅背后。  
“别用碰过他的手碰我。”Harry贴着他的脸侧笑道，摇晃了一下腰身，感受到身下男人的硬挺抵住了自己的腿间，十足勾引的狠狠蹭了一下。  
男人领会错了Harry的意思：“可是我碰过他的地方太多了。”  
“哦不。”Harry懊恼的单手解开自己领间的丝巾，“别让我后悔。”  
“什么？”  
“别让我后悔同意他做的决定。”Harry说着伸长手臂按住男人的手腕，用丝巾将它们捆起来系了一个死结。  
男人这才意识到事情脱离了他的控制。或者说一开始就不在他的控制范围内。  
“什么决定？”男人惊慌失措，试图挣脱那条花花绿绿的丝巾，但反扣的双臂让他使不上力气，“你和他什么关系？”  
“室友。”Harry笑眯眯的捧着男人的脸，“他有了你的孩子，但这与你无关*。”男人的表情冻结了，Harry心满意足地打开车门走了出去，不顾男人在身后大呼小叫地叫他回来，欢快地跑下山去了，像一只逃离栅栏的小羊一样。

*出自《Kiwi》（Harry Styles）“I think she said I'm having your baby it's none of your business”


	16. Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Mats Hummels / Marco Reus
> 
> *put a little love on me背景下的一个不算angry sex的angry sex 大概发生在邮轮旅行之前几个月（。  
> *其实只想摸一小段发脾气对比  
> *anyway又是划水的一天（。

Rage

Mats Hummels / Marco Reus

浴缸里的水温热，散发着柑橘香气的泡泡被卷进热水里，罗伊斯屏住呼吸潜了下去，让白色的泡沫覆盖住他的全身，从头到脚。他累得要命，本来就不是比较轻松的任务，收尾的时候还出现了一些意外，不得不花费额外的精力去解决，万幸没有受伤，但罗伊斯几乎觉得他身上每一块骨骼都在叫嚣着疼痛。他只想在热水里放纵自己，然后长长的睡一觉。  
自从他成为胡梅尔斯的杀手，罗伊斯就没有再拥有过安稳的睡眠，哪怕他被亲密地搂在胡梅尔斯的怀里也保持着十二分的警惕，随时都可以从枕头下面掏出手枪，虽然绝大部分时间他只能听到胡梅尔斯的心跳和呼吸。  
罗伊斯险些在浴缸里睡着了，如果不是胡梅尔斯闯进来将他从水里捞了起来，并在他反应过来之前把他按在了浴室瓷砖墙面上，力气之大让罗伊斯眼前一黑，下意识地伸出腿去踢打却被胡梅尔斯攥住脚腕压过去。罗伊斯被完全抵在了墙上。  
如果这是哪个仇家，现在我就已经死了。罗伊斯不合时宜的想，眼前的胡梅尔斯看起来非常的愤怒，但他一点也不害怕。他自认为算是了解胡梅尔斯的了，掌握他的所有情绪表现，哪一种笑容是真心实意的，皱眉是代表着烦躁和苦恼，面无表情时是在思考还是心不在焉。还有愤怒，罗伊斯见过很多次，多数不是冲着他，胡梅尔斯的体格很大，展现他的怒火时会让人从心底感到恐惧，他会将拳头砸向眼前的一切平面，墙壁，桌面或者弄折一把椅子。但胡梅尔斯是很好哄好的，他软硬兼吃，撒娇道歉或者和他对骂都能让胡梅尔斯冷静下来，然而，能够让胡梅尔斯真心实意的开心，也能为他解决一切让他皱眉的困扰的罗伊斯在处理他的怒火这件事上可以说非常糟糕。他会耸耸肩说：“好吧，那你说的都对。”然后转身走掉——没有讨人喜欢的撒娇，也没有跳起脚来吼叫，就只是简单的认同了胡梅尔斯说的话，然后转身走掉，看起来什么都不在乎似的。  
就像前天一样。罗伊斯被胡梅尔斯压得很难受，但他还是没有动弹，只是很平静地问他，你是不是还在生气？  
“你问我这个？”胡梅尔斯不自觉地收紧了手掌，罗伊斯的脚腕上一定会留下一个红色的痕迹，“你和我大吵一架然后自顾自跑去处理三号危险人物回来就问我这个？”  
“我……”罗伊斯吐出一个音节就不知道该说什么好了，他闭上了嘴。  
这不是一个很好的选择，沉默没有熄灭胡梅尔斯的怒火，他也说不清楚他想要罗伊斯什么样的反应，他想要他甜蜜的示弱，也想要他同样的愤怒，耍无赖也好指着鼻子骂也罢，什么都可以，他可能只是想要一个反应。  
浑身湿淋淋的罗伊斯有一种往常没有的脆弱，他的睫毛上都是水，嘴唇湿润而苍白，皮肤泛着异样的粉红色，他很安静，双眼波澜无惊的回望着胡梅尔斯，像是什么也没有发生又像是什么都发生过了。胡梅尔斯狠狠压住他的肩膀，这让罗伊斯的眉头轻轻皱了一下，他感到了一丝疼痛，胡梅尔斯低声骂了一句脏话靠了过去，他吻了他。  
罗伊斯在不甘示弱地回吻他时被抓住了空档，完全被胡梅尔斯抱在怀里脱离了地面，这让罗伊斯少有的感觉到了一点害怕，他不是没有被按在墙上进入过，而是他不知道怒火中烧的胡梅尔斯下一步会做什么，他不知道他会怎么样对待自己，他的精力又不足以应付所有未知的可能，这让他害怕。  
胡梅尔斯大部分时候会比较温柔的操他，的确他们的性事比较粗暴，但不是会让罗伊斯疼痛的粗暴，他会短暂的迷失一会儿，在能够再次履行职责之前，拥有一段失去理智的空白。还在生他的气的胡梅尔斯看起来并不想像往常那样温柔的对待他。他粗鲁的揉弄着罗伊斯的缝隙，在他的指甲在后背划下几道血痕时挤进了一根手指。  
“听着。”胡梅尔斯贴在罗伊斯的耳边说，“不要走神，听我说话。”  
罗伊斯费力的睁开眼睛，疼痛像闪电一样袭击了他的大脑，他迟钝的消化着胡梅尔斯的话。  
“接下来我问你的问题，你只需要点头或者摇头。”胡梅尔斯说，“我不需要你的解释，我只需要你的答案，你明白了吗？”  
罗伊斯点了点头，他像蜷缩起来缓解肠道被入侵的痛苦，但他不行，他被胡梅尔斯完全控制着。  
“你觉得我不会杀了你，对吗？”胡梅尔斯问道。罗伊斯点了一下头，“你是觉得无论你做什么，我都不会把你怎么样，对吗？”罗伊斯迟疑了一下，轻轻摇了一下头，几滴水珠从发梢落到他的脸颊上，“你认为你自作主张地去解决第三号人物而我不会对此感到生气吗？”  
这个问题有些超出罗伊斯的预料，他没有思考过这个。有时候胡梅尔斯会开玩笑他像个小动物，说话做事凭直觉和本能，他不是第一次不知会胡梅尔斯就自己去处理事务，受伤了会被数落，没受伤就当什么都没发生过，罗伊斯从来没有考虑胡梅尔斯是否想要看到这样的局面。  
整根手指没入之后，胡梅尔斯开始缓慢地抽送，在罗伊斯温暖而柔软的体内按压，一些激烈的快感片段取代了疼痛，罗伊斯调整了几次呼吸。  
“回答我。”胡梅尔斯粗暴地挤进第二根手指，穴口仿佛被劈开，罗伊斯咬着后槽牙才能将嘴边的呻吟咽回去，“你很少会惹我生气，我有时想你可能是对尺度把握的很清晰，但我今天发现可能不是，马尔科，你根本不知道你做什么事情会惹怒我，对吗？”  
罗伊斯的胸口剧烈的起伏着，他虚弱的点了一下头。该死的，他为什么在乎这件事？罗伊斯的思维飘远了，他可以列一张清单，像是合同一样——哦，他们之间没有合同，一个黑帮老大和一个杀手，没有合同，听起来像是个鬼故事。  
胡梅尔斯没有再发出提问，只是沉默地用手指操着罗伊斯，他抿着嘴巴，不知道到底是在泄愤还是委屈自己。罗伊斯逐渐掌握了节奏，他缓了过来，双手从胡梅尔斯的后颈来到他的脸庞，轻轻捧起他的脸，凑上去给了他一个绵长的亲吻，柔和而浪漫，更可能发生在一些更加瑰丽的场景里，而不是这场余怒未消，一片狼藉的性事中。  
“你真的很烦。”罗伊斯冷淡地说。  
这是他的示弱，也是他的反抗。  
胡梅尔斯愣了几秒钟，旋即抽出手指抱起来他然后进入，罗伊斯的太阳穴开始突突地跳起来，双手迫切的需要一个支撑，慌乱之下抓住了胡梅尔斯的头发，手指穿过他黑色的卷曲，在一次不可预料的冲击之下攥紧了，胡梅尔斯的额头抵着罗伊斯的胸口，坏心眼的舔弄了他一下，换来一个用力的拉扯。“很疼的，马尔科。”胡梅尔斯闷声说。  
“你他妈的。”罗伊斯骂了一句脏话，他几乎被胡梅尔斯钉在墙上，整个下身发麻，眼冒金星，他一点也不困倦了，他觉得自己随时有可能昏厥过去。  
这场性爱结束在卧室。水迹晕染了整张床单，罗伊斯抓着床头的栏杆被胡梅尔斯压着后腰彻底的进入，他们没有人说话，只有漫长的呻吟和剧烈的喘息，在射出来之前，罗伊斯中断了胡梅尔斯，转过身趴过去给他口交，细致妥帖，没有一会儿白浊便遍布了他的嘴角和胸口。  
“这算是道歉吗？”胡梅尔斯开玩笑道，罗伊斯没有理他自顾自地抹着嘴角的白色，眯起眼睛伸出脚去挑逗胡梅尔斯的上身，勾勒他的肌肉形状，被他再次握住脚踝。胡梅尔斯俯下身亲吻着罗伊斯脚踝上的红痕，被他踩住肩膀埋怨真的很痛。  
罗伊斯在睡着前抱着他亲吻了好一会儿，有一些讨好的意味，胡梅尔斯问他下次是不是还会这样做的时候没有得到答案，但他也不再追问了。  
“睡觉吧。”胡梅尔斯像往常一样从背后抱住罗伊斯，将他整个圈在怀里。而罗伊斯久违的拥有了一个没有梦境和响动的黑夜。


	17. 原始冲动

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *1511  
> *设定部份参考狂野情人  
> *但其实没有什么关系  
> *就是搞搞猫化歪歪和温柔靠谱老胡（看起来好ooc的搭配（。  
> *后面难度太高了就这样吧 没头没尾摸个鱼

原始冲动

Mats Hummels /Marco Reus

胡梅尔斯回到基地还没来得及提交任务汇报就被直接推去了罗伊斯的房间，“队长因为超负荷运转而出现了一些返祖现象。”EMMA的声音取代了电梯里舒缓的纯音乐给胡梅尔斯解释道，“根据医疗部的评估，这次可能要持续三到四天。”  
长时间高强度工作之后会劳累、疲惫甚至晕厥、昏迷，但作为基因上有特殊标记的人群，他们不会像普通人那样有这些反应，而是出现“返祖现象”，回到最原始的时候，狮子、老虎、狼、狐狸、猎犬、蛇等等，以接近动物的形态恢复体力。这不是罗伊斯第一次透支他的体力，极具爆发力的工作方式让他的体能消耗总是很大，胡梅尔斯并不惊讶，甚至在推开房门看到一片狼藉时连眉头都没动一下。  
马尔科·罗伊斯是一只不知疲倦的、脾气很坏的猫。  
“马尔科？”胡梅尔斯绕过地板上的杂物，罗伊斯将桌面上的所有东西都扫了下去，墙壁上也有好几道划痕，这次似乎真的很严重了，不仅仅只是两只耳朵和一条尾巴的问题。  
胡梅尔斯走进卧室灵敏地嗅到了不一样的气味，但是视线所及之处并没有罗伊斯的踪影，他试探性地又叫了叫他的名字，有一些细小的动静——在床底下。胡梅尔斯谨慎地靠近床边，他不确定这次的罗伊斯有多像一只猫，贸然去抓他可能会吓到他。然而，罗伊斯并没有体谅他的心情，他身手矫健，哪怕回到猫的样子也一样，从床底下窜出来去抓胡梅尔斯的脸，但他没料到胡梅尔斯身长胳膊直接捏住了他的后颈，即便他整体看来还是一米八的人类，罗伊斯依旧僵硬住了。  
“唔，怎么这么凶。”胡梅尔斯左右看了看罗伊斯，浅黄色的猫耳朵从金发里冒出来，一条长长的尾巴，他伸出手去捏罗伊斯的脸逼迫他张嘴，没有尖牙，“可以说话吗？”罗伊斯呲了一下牙，非常不悦，“看起来不能了，这次怎么累成这样？”胡梅尔斯的问题是得不到答案的，罗伊斯原本还有些生气，但忽然注意力被胡梅尔斯连帽衫胸前的两根系带吸引了，他伸出手去够，还没有拨弄几下就被胡梅尔斯拉住了手腕，手指尖有血迹，指缝是墙壁上剐蹭下来的涂料，“你这家伙。”胡梅尔斯叹了一口气。  
其实胡梅尔斯已经应付很多次这样的罗伊斯了，有时候不太严重，只是一条尾巴晃来晃去躲在太阳底下睡一下午，也有比这样更严重的情况，真的是一只猫，可以揣在口袋里。但没有一次胡梅尔斯试图干这件事。给罗伊斯洗澡。  
浴室里可能有对于罗伊斯而言非常可怕的东西，本来已经和他说好了，但当胡梅尔斯刚一打开浴室的灯，罗伊斯就疯狂地想要逃离那里，耳朵惊恐地立起来，尾巴的毛全部炸开，如果没有那么细长，胡梅尔斯都想拍下来分享到群里，备注：一颗金黄的海胆。  
猫不喜欢洗澡，但罗伊斯还秉持着一些他作为人类时的优良习惯，比如顺应恶劣环境。当温热的水流烫过他的头发时，罗伊斯似乎就意识到事情已经无可挽回了，他乖巧地蹲在喷头下面任由胡梅尔斯揉搓他的毛发，抓起他的手给他一点一点的清理指甲，虽然他还有一点想要去挠胡梅尔斯的脸的冲动，但是他忍住了。  
胡梅尔斯用罗伊斯最喜欢的毛绒毯子给他裹起来抱回到床上，虽然有着凉的可能性，但是吹风机一定会把现在的罗伊斯吓的半死，所以胡梅尔斯放弃了，手动给罗伊斯擦干。可能是手法太过舒适，等罗伊斯的金发没有潮湿的感觉之后，他已经困倦了，胡梅尔斯一起身，失去靠山就立刻倒在了床上，蜷成一个球，尾巴不老实地晃了晃也卷了起来。  
猫安静了下来。胡梅尔斯有时间去收拾房间，或者说扔掉垃圾。等他再回到房间已经是一个小时以后了，罗伊斯还没有睡醒但听到动静眼睛便立刻睁开一条缝，大概是在房间里呆了足够的时间，也可能是胡梅尔斯为了扫除方便换上了居家的衣服，罗伊斯闻到了熟悉的气味不再那么警惕，在胡梅尔斯在他身边坐下的时候伸展开四肢一翻身滚到了胡梅尔斯怀里，脑袋拱了拱来到他的手底下，命令明确。摸我。  
“变成猫了就更霸道了。”胡梅尔斯说着还是伸手去梳理柔软的金发，换来了从喉咙里发出的舒服的咕噜声。都说猫傲娇又矜贵，怎么感觉反而比人还要坦诚一点。讨厌会挠人会炸毛会发出不满意的噪音，喜欢会眯起眼睛摇摇尾巴呜呜呼呼，人呢，年纪越大越不爱说些正经话，总说那没什么用的戏谑，眉眼弯弯总是笑，但又不总是开心的。  
刚执行完任务又经历了洗澡大战再扫除的胡梅尔斯很累，摸着摸着猫他居然也睡着了。等他醒来，窝在他怀里的人影已经不见了，走出房间发现罗伊斯正坐在地毯上和一个黄桃罐头较劲，他看起来快要哭了，非常的不开心。胡梅尔斯走过去，罗伊斯立刻抬起头眼巴巴地望着他。能怎么办呢。胡梅尔斯只能帮他把罐头打开。  
猫可以吃黄桃罐头吗？胡梅尔斯看着罗伊斯往罐头里伸了两根手指去搅和时后知后觉地这么想。大部分发生返祖现象的人都会没日没夜的睡上几天，醒过来就又没事了，罗伊斯显然是另一小部分，会精力旺盛，会正常作息，然后再慢慢退掉所有动物的特征。  
十五分钟过去了，罗伊斯还是没有吃上一口黄桃罐头，但他已经忘记了这件事，正专心致志地感受罐头里黄桃滑溜溜的触感，他的神情很认真，像是在拆弹。胡梅尔斯看了一会儿也看不下去了，拿来勺子认命地打算喂他。  
“手，拿出来。”胡梅尔斯拍了一下罗伊斯的手，猫耳抖了两下，罗伊斯瞪大眼睛看了看他，慢慢把手指拿出来，在他用勺子挖黄桃的时候被手上的糖水吸引，伸出舌头开始舔，“……”胡梅尔斯很无奈，“……你大可以在其他更私人的时间里这么做。”  
猫听不懂，看起来很无辜。  
接下来的两天，胡梅尔斯就是在养猫，罗伊斯的返祖现象也越来越轻，能够处理胡梅尔斯的所有语言表达，但他自己的语言系统还没有完全恢复。按照医疗部的判断，明后天大概就能完全恢复回人类的状态。但在第三天出了一些意想不到的问题。  
没有人告诉胡梅尔斯猫的返祖现象还会包括发情期。罗伊斯躲在被子里发抖的时候，胡梅尔斯还以为是什么东西吓到他了，等他伸手从脑袋摸到下面才意识到好像不是这么回事。  
“……平时搞来什么情趣用品不用……”胡梅尔斯小心掀开被子，把罗伊斯搂过来抱到大腿上，“不是……你现在还这个样子让我很难办。”罗伊斯根本不理会他这一茬，把脑袋埋在胡梅尔斯的颈窝里，双手抓着他胸前的布料，大腿夹紧他的腰，凭本能汲取着他身上的味道和慰藉。胡梅尔斯迟疑了一下还是伸手去抚摸他的后脊，顺着摸到臀部开始揉捏，试图这样帮罗伊斯缓解一下，然而这却让罗伊斯更加抱紧了他，下身蹭在他身上，喉间发出一些断断续续的喘息。胡梅尔斯不合时宜地想起了他们之间的第一次，罗伊斯比他小一岁但那时候看起来还像个小孩儿，染着近乎于白色的金发，上蹿下跳捉弄队友，撞到他怀里抬头看他的眼睛亮晶晶的，嘴角歪斜坏笑着，被按在床垫里的时候还有一股较劲的韧劲，咬着牙说不疼，被翻过来的瞬间便抱紧了自己，不想说话只想被抱着，好像只有那一次胡梅尔斯见过这样——渴求——自己的马尔科。再之后就只是肩并肩，挥手道别，然后再相见。  
“马茨……”罗伊斯发出声音时把他们两个都吓了一跳。  
胡梅尔斯揉了揉他的头发，罗伊斯从他颈窝里抬起头，他还没有完全恢复人类的神智，但是眼神已经没有那么懵懂惊惶了，他已经知道自己在做什么了，“马茨。”他又叫了一声胡梅尔斯的名字，转过头靠过去，吻住了他的嘴唇。


	18. 爱和雨水一同降落

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian Brandt / Marco Reus  
> Erling Haaland / Marco Reus  
> Julian Brandt / Kai Havertz
> 
> *就 一看就很雷吧

爱和雨水一同降落

Julian Brandt / Marco Reus  
Erling Haaland / Marco Reus  
Julian Brandt / Kai Havertz

Erling一开始以为他是和一对情侣合租。是网上认识的朋友Jadon在他心血来潮跑来这座城市时介绍给他落脚的地方，“是我老大的公寓”，Erling有几次想要开口问他“老大”是什么意思？学长？前辈？上司？还是其他什么，但都没找到合适的机会，他想象着大概是脸色差劲眼神很凶又为朋友两肋插刀的花臂健壮青年，擅长吞云吐雾，推崇不醉不休。

而Marco并不是那样的人。他的确有花臂，是名字、诞生日、时钟和玫瑰花，对尼古丁敬谢不敏，和一群人喝酒的时候倒是会有像鹰一样的目光，时刻关注着周遭的环境。Erling曾经和别人在街上起了冲突，小范围的无伤大雅，对方的头顶堪堪到他的下巴，没什么可担心的，但Marco一个箭步插在他们之间推搡了起来。滚开。他嚷道。Erling被他瘦削的身形挡在背后，他能看到T恤下的肩胛骨，太过脆弱的屏障，但他后来想那可能是另一种禽类，充满保护欲的张开翅膀，他不为朋友两肋插刀，而是杜绝伤害接触所有人的机会。

Erling就没再想要问Jadon“老大”是什么意思了，但他又想打听Julian和Marco的关系，听起来有些八卦和嘴碎，但他真的有些好奇。

Julian是他另外一个室友。高大俊美，某种意义上比Marco更贴近普世审美中关于美男子的定义，但他有一张很挑衅的嘴巴，大多时候朝着Marco发射子弹，惹得年长者变着花样的摆弄他，揉乱精心打理的头发，扯着脸让他求饶，最后总会把Julian按在沙发上挠痒痒。Erling看到过好多次了，Marco丢下游戏手柄回身扑到Julian身上，Julian一边逃跑一边捞着他的腰小心Marco掉下去。Julian比Marco高一些壮一些，想要结束这样的欺压简直轻而易举，但这样的互动总要进行那么一会儿。Erling想，可能这就是情调，大概恋爱是这样的。

被误会为情侣并不是Erling不够敏锐或者说是他的错。合租要遵守一些规则，比如门把手上的领带。意外发生在Erling刚搬进去的第二个礼拜，或许是Marco和Julian一时冲动忘记了这间公寓还住着第三个人，又或许是故意的，Erling转动锁匙推门进来就看见那种场景。Marco赤身裸体的仰躺在茶几上，屈起一条腿抵着Julian的肩头，年轻人就势亲吻着他洁白的小腿，脸颊通红，额发潮湿，午后亮堂堂的日光顺着白色的纱帘投射进来，烧得Erling浑身发烫。

“抱歉！”Erling仓皇地关门而出。那时候他希望晚餐的时候Marco和Julian可以拉着手和他坦白，不好意思Erling，我们是一对儿。然而这件事并没有发生，晚饭是Julian点的外卖，也只有他们两个人，Marco出门了。

“约会吧。”Julian这样漫不经心地回答Erling，他整个人陷在沙发里，对这个话题毫无兴趣，像极了厌烦自己受欢迎的兄长的桃色绯闻的弟弟。

他们大概没有在恋爱。Erling判断道，只是感情深厚，偶尔会做爱的朋友。

奇怪极了。

“他在伦敦过得不怎么样。”Julian歪在沙发上，脑袋向Marco那边偏去，稍一点头就会落在他的肩膀上，“我猜的。不知道这个夏天会不会回来，每次问到这个他都给我打马虎眼，你说这算怎么回事？先走的人是我，完了现在原地打转的还是我。”

Marco回复着消息，没怎么仔细听Julian的剖白，翻来覆去总还是那些，青梅竹马两年内前后脚离开家乡，一个去了远一点的地方，另一个去了更远一点的地方，从前二十四小时总有十二个小时要黏糊在一起的，变得每天能挤出十二分钟交换一下每日见闻都算联络感情，迟来的情感戒断，埋怨或多或少，没什么可说的。

“我该怎么办？”Julian伸手拽了拽Marco的衣袖，打定主意要从他那儿听到什么建议，“我希望他过得好，想要全世界最好的东西都给他，但又——”他说不下去，那是最自私、阴暗、隐秘的愿望，在Marco面前也只能留下一个转折。

那是看起来非常脆弱的男孩。Marco看着Julian想着他的问题，脑海里却浮现出Kai的样子。高高瘦瘦，黑发黑眼，巴掌小脸，性格与样貌有些许反差，并不阴郁，反而甜蜜可爱，会模仿海绵宝宝讨人喜欢，养了柔软的小狗，不怎么生气，笑起来有些羞涩，像一只被宠爱的猫。Marco只见过他两次，很难理解Julian生出来的恐惧忧虑和患得患失。

早些年，在Julian真正意义认识Marco之前，Marco是会被人评价为锋利的。他的样貌好看得很尖锐，脾气秉性也是，喜欢就是喜欢，什么都要给你的那种喜欢，讨厌就是讨厌，冷着脸给你一个追不上的背影，如果一个人或者一段感情让他产生惧怕便干脆利落地抽身离去，没有什么舍不得，抓得住就死死攥住，抓不住就松手放过彼此，简单到像一把刀。

后来，等Julian进入Marco划出的圈子，已经很久没有人说Marco很锐利了，他变得很柔和，眉眼弯弯的看着所有年轻人笑，偶尔暴露出来孩子气的一面更像是去接近比自己年幼的朋友，让他们放下戒备接受自己的保护，Julian也是用了好一阵子才让Marco改变对待自己的方式，“我也没那么年轻。”Julian在某一次把他按进床垫里的时候这么说，“想和别人不一样，让我做你的朋友吧。”

Marco摸了摸Julian的脸，额头一层薄汗，他没再说你还小之类讨人厌的话，而是勾住了Julian的脖子，把自己的脑袋埋进了他的颈窝。

“我没有什么资格做你的恋爱指导。”Marco一只手撑着下巴，手指敲打着自己的下唇，“我只知道，我曾经目送一个人远走，也是这样两个愿望矛盾得很，但后来就没有了。”他停顿了一下，“我只希望他过得好。”

怎么做到的呢？Julian可能问了也可能没问，但Marco还是回答了，他说，我不爱他了。

时间可以解决一些问题，但那也许要花费很长很长的功夫，所以，现在也有机会自己去做些什么治愈这个伤痛。

Erling从来没觉得自己是什么肤浅的视觉动物。Julian搬走后的第三天，Marco开始扫除他的房间，他穿着一件黑色高领的毛衣，半张脸藏在衣领里，皱着眉头躲避灰尘，Erling翻出来口罩递给他，Marco没接，一只手是抹布一只手是小刷子，只好探过身把脸转给Erling。挪威男孩儿迟疑了几秒钟，伸手轻轻拽下他的领子露出光洁的下颌，然后再将口罩帮他戴上，绕过去挂在他的耳后。

“谢啦。”Marco道谢的时候眼睛会笑，长长的睫毛遮住绿色的湖水形成一道月牙。

在之前，他们做室友，Marco和Julian更亲近些，做朋友，Jadon又比他更让Marco关爱。Erling横插进来，不尴不尬，奇奇怪怪，很多与喜爱有关的奖励都像是捎带的给他一份，Marco是一幅美丽的画，路过为他停下脚步就会得到与他人无差的关照。而自从Julian搬出去，Marco在Erling眼里像是被撕掉了一层膜，颜料淅淅沥沥的剥落，露出最原本的洁白的画布。

在一个阴沉的午夜，Erling将Marco按倒在地毯上，二话不说地亲吻他，Marco没有什么反应，有些意料之中似的张开嘴巴让Erling更深的亲吻他，这像是一个默许，年轻男孩撩起他宽大的白色T恤，小心翼翼地触碰到腰侧，然后是紧绷的小腹，再向上摸去，Erling问他，我可以吗？

没关系，你随意。Marco双手捧着Erling的脸，顺着穿过他的金发，我无所谓。

Erling再次低下头深深地吻了他，像是小孩子的眷恋也像是成年人的掠夺，“这个答案不好，别这么说。”他的手指捻着Marco的锁骨，“Marco，Marco，我问你，我可以吗？”

Marco不能再假装他听不懂Erling的问题了。他不在乎可不可以，他在乎他自己能否被允许。

为什么啊？Marco的过往很多经历不会让他有什么疑惑，他知道他收获的爱慕和青睐的来源，但他确实不知道Erling的一腔热情从何而起。挪威男孩儿人高马大，说话有点愣头愣脑，但其实心思细腻，做事滴水不漏，远超过他同龄人的成熟，Marco不合时宜地想起Jadon，两三年前Jadon在Erling这个年纪的时候还会为争抢副驾驶而大喊Shot gun。Erling，Erling，Erling，他成熟稳重，倾慕强大的太阳，早几年Marco还是那个锋芒毕露的年轻人的时候，他一点也不会怀疑他的喜欢，现在呢，他收敛而低调，不轻易展露尖锐，少有的愤怒都在理性的阈值之内，没有值得赞叹的意外，大概正是Erling最不喜欢的那种大人的样子。

“为什么啊？”Marco几乎蜷缩在Erling的怀抱里。

Erling没有回答他，只是随着一道闪电划过紧紧的抱住了他，捂着他的耳朵隔绝了轰鸣的雷声。大雨倾盆而下，连同丘比特维纳斯、生老病死、苦痛折磨、情不知所起、求之不得、依赖爱怜一同降落。

—END—


	19. Long Way Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erling Haaland / Jadon Sancho / Marco Reus
> 
> *ABO  
> *97双A

Long Way Down

看到手机屏幕上跳出来“Reus”时，Erling有些吃惊，他和Marco不能说不熟，怎么也是一个部门的上下级，共用一个茶水间，但要说关系有多密切那也很难说得上，更多时候Erling都是通过Jadon和Marco产生什么交集。Jadon和Marco关系很亲密。

接通电话，Marco没有寒暄，直接问他是不是在家。

“是的，我在家。”Erling下意识地打量着他的公寓，他和Jadon的公寓，“有什么事吗？要我到公司去吗？”Erling不介意加班或者多做些什么，但是Marco总当他们都是小孩子，像个老母鸡一样保护他们。

“不，我希望你到停车场来。你们这边公寓的停车场。”Marco的指示条理清晰，但语速很快，语气有些急躁，“我在车上，多喷点中和剂。”说完就挂断了电话。

不需要再说什么，Erling明白他的Omega上司遭遇了什么。一个意外、半封闭的空间、失效的药物，几乎是全部Omega的天敌。即便Marco可以跳到桌子上和供应商吵架，敢拿起酒瓶子砸向对自己动手动脚的甲方，也难免会屈服于本能。

Erling下到停车场就闻到了淡淡的信息素的味道，没忍住打了一连串的喷嚏。Jadon总开玩笑说因为自己对Omega过敏才退而求次跟他一个Alpha鬼混。Erling不喜欢这种说法，会咧着嘴按住英格兰人的手腕然后压上去像一个野兽一样亲吻他。

Marco是一个把自己保护得很好的Omega。Erling进入BVB有一段时间了也不知道他的上司的信息素是什么味道，后来他摸索到公司内部的论坛才发现那里还开展了一个投票，他们没有人明确知道Marco是什么味道的。柠檬味高居榜首，毕竟和Marco本人的气质很贴合，明亮新鲜酸涩。

那更类似于柑橘混合着什么甜蜜的糖果味，甜腻得让Erling头皮有些发麻，他喷了很多中和剂，但依旧在打开车门把Marco从驾驶座上捞起来的时候打了一个哆嗦。太甜了。Erling将外套披在上司的身上，轻轻拨开他湿润的额发。

“抱歉，在附近办事碰上点麻烦。”Marco扶着Erling的肩膀向他解释，“离你们这边比较近，我待一会儿过去这阵子就回去，不多打扰你。”

“没关系。”Erling揽着Marco安慰道，“时间长一点也没关系，我可以给你找Jadon的衣服穿。”

Marco没有说话。Erling低头看了他一眼，其实挪威男孩心里一直有一个猜测。关于Jadon和Marco。总有传言Marco会找亲近的Alpha为自己解决发情期或者临时标记，避免药物滥用和其他意外，Erling还听说在他来这里之前的一段时间里，Jadon似乎被大部分默认为Marco的新陪伴，然而当他和Erling越走越近甚至开始同居之后，就没有什么人说这件事了。Erling并不是嫉妒或者愤怒，只是单纯的好奇，Jadon作为Alpha其实不太像Alpha，味道很淡，中和剂用多了闻起来甚至像个Beta，在床上又像个Omega——虽然Erling也没有和Omega睡过，但他觉得Omega也就不过这样了，只有在工作上狡猾机敏得有点Alpha的样子，Jadon面对Erling的好奇总是敲打他说他刻板印象，但Erling还是有些想不通，那个传言是怎么来的。

但他今天知道了。传言不是传言。那是一个真相。Erling将Marco安顿在客房之后拨通了派遣在外的Jadon的电话，他听到Erling把Marco一个人留在卧室之后有些讥讽地笑道，你行不行啊？

“啊？”Erling没有反应过来。

Jadon没有继续说下去，转而问他有没有为Marco准备好足够的饮用水，家里有没有食物，干净的毛巾，“把热水器打开，他矫情得很。”Jadon说，“完事了手指头都动弹不了还非要去洗澡。”

表达的很暧昧。Erling想了想直接问他，你确实和Marco交往过。

“交往吗？”电话那边的Jadon进入了一个空旷的地方，Erling猜是洗手间，“我觉得你和我这算是交往，我和他大概不是。”

“炮友？”

“呃，应该也没有那么的……”Jadon找不到合适的形容，索性放弃了，“算了，都过去了，不要纠结这个问题，你去看看他怎么样了。”

反正Alpha信息素也影响不了他太多。Jadon结束对话前这么说。

Erling走进房间，将手机放在床头，伸手去碰床上把自己裹成一个球的Marco，金发的德国人躲了一下从被子里探出一个脑袋来，额头一层薄汗，脸颊红润。“怎么了？”他瞥了一眼床头的手机，“在和Jadon打电话？”

“刚刚，他让我来看看你。”Erling解释道，顺着Marco的目光转过头去却惊恐的发现他并没有挂断电话，和Jadon的通话还在进行。

“打开免提。”Marco又卷了卷被子，“我跟他说两句话。”

Erling的手开始出汗，留在屏幕上一个湿乎乎的指印。

“Marco？”Jadon在那边叫了一声。

“唔。”Marco应了一声。

“怎么样？”Jadon关心道，“有什么需要跟Erling讲就行了，这家伙跑上跑下不嫌累的。”

“噢。还好，就是有些难受。”Marco说着抬眼看了一眼Erling，年轻人正手足无措的站在床边不知道该干些什么，“Erling嘛，看起来有些傻，或许我吓到他了。”

Jadon停顿了一下，叫Erling过来听：“要不你帮Marco缓解一下吧？”

根本不是我吓到他。Marco躲在被子里看着Erling的脸色一阵红一阵白，过了几秒钟见他没反应，咳嗽了一声正想对Jadon说倒也不必，又不是没有Alpha不能过了。

“我要怎么做？”Erling却意外同意了。

意外。如果让Marco形容Erling Haaland的话，他会用这个词的。Erling整个人就充满着种种意料之外，他的能力，他的干劲，他的处事方式，自从认识Erling，Marco便觉得计划从此以后就只是一叠废纸，他总能给你新的惊喜。

Jadon让Erling像他们平时做爱那样做前戏，亲吻、抚摸、适时的挑逗，Erling一开始还有些紧张，但Marco一勾住他的脖子，甜蜜的信息素充满整个房间之后，Erling隐约理解了那些为Omega上头的笨蛋Alpha都是怎么回事了。那是一种难以抵抗的吸引，再加上Marco经验丰富，似乎对如何挑动Alpha的底线非常擅长，年轻的Erling感觉自己被完全把控住了，而他的同居兼约会对象还在电话另一边笑。

“发情期的话，不用怎么扩张，你直接进去就好了。”Jadon说话很直白，Erling脸红了，抬头看了看Marco，金发Omega的脸也是红的，只不过他的表情很平静，远没有Erling那么局促，他抱住Erling的脖子，慢慢分开双腿，让Alpha挤进来，手指像猫一样挠着Erling的后背。“Marco？”Jadon试图吸引Omega的注意力，但Marco的反应有些迟钝，脸埋在Erling厚实的臂膀里沉闷的哼了一声，“这么快吗……好吧，Erling，Marco肯定照顾你的情绪不肯说，但他很怕痛，你轻一点，噢，生殖腔不要碰，什么只有进入生殖腔才能结束发情期的鬼话不要听，你会吓到他的。”

Erling不知道该怎么回答Jadon的建议，但万幸Jadon也不在乎他的回答，自顾自地继续说：“该死的，最近的机票也得明天早上了——我说，Omega和Alpha是不一样的，你注意一点Marco的表情，其他的……就Have fun吧。”说着Jadon那边挂断了电话。Erling还没有消化完Jadon的话就被Marco捧住脸压下来交换起吻来。

和Jadon做爱时，Erling感觉他们更像是在打架，一场发生在床上的战争，他自己都知道动作粗暴了可能会把Jadon弄痛，但Jadon并不在乎，他喜欢疼痛，也会给Erling留下一些伤痕，肩头的牙印，后背的血道子，有一次甚至给Erling的小腹上留下了一个淤青，两个人对坐着回忆反省了半天也不知道是怎么弄的。但是Marco，不知道是因为Omega的缘故还是因为那是Marco的风格，明明是Erling在给他解决麻烦，却像Marco在哄他一样，他不吝啬于夸奖，喜欢亲吻，呻吟和撒娇，Omega身体里的奥妙Erling搞不清楚，但Marco的方式太熬人了。

“Jadon说你们没有交往过。”Erling停留在生殖腔边缘，等着Marco从高潮的茫然中意识回流，“你们就只是做爱吗？”

Marco眨了眨眼睛，小声地喘息着，说，你们刚开始住在一起的时候，头几个月，我们还在见面，你有闻到他身上我的味道吗？

Erling愣住了，忽然想明白他的疑问从何而来，Jadon身上完全没有Omega的痕迹，没有气味，什么也没有。

“不知道是什么原因，我留不住他的。”Marco的脚踝磨蹭了一下Erling的后背，拍了拍他的后颈，“射进来吧，没关系的。”

在最后连续抽插了几次之后，Erling还是抽出来射在了外面，拽过床单胡乱擦了擦Marco凌乱的腿间，想起Jadon说Marco做爱之后一定要立刻去洗澡便问他要不要自己抱他去浴室。

Marco仰面躺在那里，看着Erling，睫毛缓缓地眨动了两下，说，不用，我想休息一会儿。说完卷过被子翻身不去管Erling了。

被子下面的身形瘦削，Erling不知道为什么想象出Marco在洗手间里花费很多时间在沐浴液和香水上，他明白了原因，不知道Jadon明不明白。

或许等他明天早上回来，他们得谈一谈。三个人。

—END—


End file.
